Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes
by Black Luna1
Summary: Rätselhafte Ereignisse und dunkle Visionen belasten Harry. Wer ist der unheimliche Mann, mit dem Voldemort spricht? Gibt es wirklich ein Vampirblut in Hogwarts? Welche Rollen spielen Kathryn und Nathalie? Die Sache beginnt, außer Kontrolle zu geraten.
1. Im Fuchsbau

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

****

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Harry war schon skeptisch, als er das Tier zum ersten Mal sah, doch diese Ereignisse hatte er nicht erwartet. Plötzliche Angriffe aus dem Nichts und Menschen mit dunklen Absichten leiten das neue Jahr ein und prophezeien nichts Gutes. Siegt die Dunkelheit über das Licht?  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG 13 (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

**Anmerkung:** Ich hoffe es macht euch so viel Spass sie zu lesen, wie mir das Schreiben Spass gemacht hat.

****

**Kapitel 1: Im Fuchsbau**

****

**_Die Dummheit der Menschen und die Größe des Universums sind unendlich, wobei ich mir beim Universum nicht so sicher bin._**

**_ (Albert Einstein)_**

**Harry war nun schon seit drei Wochen bei den Dursleys. Sie bemühten sich, ihn so gut es ging zu ignorieren, doch****als der schmale Junge mit der Brille an diesem Morgen zum Frühstück runter kam, blieb er an der Treppe stehen und lauschte, wie Onkel Vernon nervös mit Tante Petunia sprach.**

**„Tante Magda kommt zu Besuch!", sagte er plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung.**

**„Und dieses Mal will ich, dass alles gut verläuft und er sie nicht wieder… aufbläst oder sonst was macht."**

**„Aber wie sollen wir das verhindern?"**

**„Wir müssen ihn loswerden. Soll doch sein irrer Patenonkel, dieser Mörder ihn abholen. Vielleicht wären wir ihn dann endgültig los", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu.**

**Harry musste grinsen. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung zu seinem Paten Sirius zu gehen sehr, aber da der immer noch vom Zaubereiministerium gesucht wurde, konnte er nicht mehr tun als ihm regelmäßig Briefe schreiben. Ihm fiel aber ein Ort ein, an dem er genauso gerne wäre.**

**„Warum schickt ihr mich nicht zum Fuchsbau?", meinte Harry, der jetzt in der Küche stand.**

**„Wohin willst du? Und was fällt dir überhaupt ein, uns zu belauschen?", schnaubte Vernon.**

**„Zum Fuchsbau. Da wohnt mein Freund Ron." **

**„Diese rothaarige Familie bei der du schon letztes Jahr warst? Die unser halbes Wohnzimmer gesprengt hat?"**

**„Und die mein armes Dudley-Mäuschen umbringen wollte?", kreischte Petunia dazwischen.**

**„Jep. Genau die Familie." Der Junge hatte Mühe, ernst zu bleiben.**

**Onkel Vernon dachte nach. „Also schön. Aber die holen dich nicht ab. Ich will nicht, dass die noch mal unser Haus betreten! Ich bring dich bis zu der Stadt in der diese Leute leben. Bis zu dem Haus läufst du selbst. Mit solchen Leuten will ich nicht in Kontakt kommen. Wo wohnen die denn?"**

**„In einem Dorf. Ottery St. Catchpole."**

**„Nie was von gehört", murmelte Vernon. „Wir fahren gleich morgen los, also pack deine Sachen!"**

**Harry verschwand sofort nach oben und schrieb erst mal einen Brief an Ron.**

**„_Hi Ron,_**

**_ich_****_ hoffe, dass du deine Ferien im Fuchsbau verbringst, sonst hab ich nämlich ein echtes Problem. Die Dursleys wollen mich loswerden und bringen mich morgen nach Ottery St. Catchpole. Kann ich wohl für den Rest der Ferien bei euch bleiben, oder stör ich? Schreib mir so bald wie möglich zurück!_**

**_Viele Grüße, _**

**_Harry_****"**

**Er band den Brief seiner Schneeeule Hedwig ans Bein. „Bring den bitte so schnell du kannst zu Ron, ok?" Hedwig kniff ihm sanft ihn den Finger und flog dann aus dem Fenster. Er sah ihr noch einen Augenblick nach und fing dann an, seine Sachen zu packen.**

**Am nächsten Morgen war Harry schon früh wach, weil er auf eine Antwort von Ron hoffte und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Gerade als er ins Badezimmer wollte, flog Hedwig durchs Fenster rein und ließ einen Brief auf sein Bett fallen.**

**„Danke Hedwig." Er nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn. Ein bisschen nervös war er schon. Was wenn die Weasleys ihn nicht aufnehmen konnten? Wo sollte er dann hin?**

**„**_Hallo Harry_**", stand da in Rons krakeliger Schrift, „_natürlich kannst du kommen. Du störst doch nicht. Mum ist ganz außer sich vor Freude, du kennst sie ja. Hier ihm Fuchsbau ist es zurzeit ganz toll! Percy besucht seine Freundin Penelope. Die ganzen Ferien über!!! Ach ja, außerdem sind Bill und Charlie da. Bis bald, _******

_Ron_**"**

**Harry hätte vor Freude in die Luft springen können. Er konnte zu den Weasleys! **

**Wenn Harry es sich genau überlegte, hatte er aber auch ein bisschen Glück verdient. Nach allem was geschehn war. Er träumte noch manchmal von jener Nacht auf dem Friedhof, von Cedric, von Voldemort. Nein, er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Er musste nur noch Sirius und Hermine schreiben wo er sich aufhielt. Harry dachte an letztes Jahr, als er mit Ron und Hermine zusammen bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft und später im Fuchsbau gewesen war. Schade, dass Hermine ihre gesamten Ferien bei einer Tante in Russland verbrachte, um ihre Sprachkenntnisse zu verbessern. Typisch Hermine! Er wusste nicht mal, dass sie je Russisch gelernt hatte.**

**„Kommst du jetzt endlich? Ich will fahren!", brüllte Onkel Vernon gerade von unten. **

**Harry schrieb schnell eine Nachricht an Hermine, schickte Hedwig damit los und flitzte die Treppe runter. Er hörte noch wie Vernon zu Petunia sagte: „Du bleibst mit Dudley lieber hier. Wenn ich bis heute Abend nicht zurück bin, ruf die Polizei." **

**Petunia nickte nur.**

**Die Fahrt wurde nicht gerade lustig. Vernon schwieg die ganze Zeit eisig und warf alle paar Meter einen Blick auf die Karte, da das Dorf wirklich ziemlich abseits lag. Je näher sie den Weasleys kamen, umso stärker wurde das Zucken der Ader auf Onkel Vernons Stirn, wie Harry fasziniert feststellte.**

**Als sie dann endlich angekommen waren, schmiss Vernon wortlos Harrys Koffer auf die Straße, stieg wieder ins Auto ein und sagte zu dem Jungen, der inzwischen rausgeklettert war: „Bin mal gespannt ob du das Haus findest." **

**Dann raste er los. Harry war nun allein mit einem schweren Koffer und einem leeren Eulenkäfig. Zu blöd, dass Hedwig bei Hermine war, sie hätte ihm sonst sicher die Richtung zeigen können. Na ja, er würde den Weg wohl auch alleine finden. **

**Es waren ja nicht viele Gebäude hier, doch die meisten Häuser waren richtige Höfe die ziemlich verstreut lagen. Da vorn war ein kleiner Laden, vielleicht sollte er dort mal nach den Weasleys fragen. Doch als Harry höflich fragte, ob jemand wüsste wo die Weasleys wohnten, rief die Frau hinter der Theke nur entsetzt: „Du willst zu diesen Verrückten?", und eine alte Frau meinte zu ihm, er solle sich lieber von dem Haus fern halten. „Da spukt es mein Junge, da spukt es."**

**Harry musste den Weg also doch alleine finden. **

**„Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, den Fuchsbau zu finden. Also hinter dem Haus ist 'ne Pferdewiese. Dahinter war der Wald also…", er sah sich um, „muss der Fuchsbau in der Richtung liegen." **

**Er schleppte seine Sachen einen Hügel rauf und dann sah er das alte Haus der Weasleys. Nur etwa einen Kilometer entfernt.**

**Er wollte gerade wieder los marschieren, als er eine Bewegung am Waldrand wahrnahm. Da lief ein großer, schneeweißer Hund. Ein Hund? **

**Eigentlich sah das Tier mehr nach einem Wolf aus. Jetzt blickte es zu ihm rüber. Harry war sich bei der Entfernung nicht sicher, aber es sah aus als wäre es ziemlich groß. Größer als ein Schäferhund. War es tatsächlich ein Wolf? Er konnte es nicht so genau erkennen. Der Junge fragte sich gerade, ob es überhaupt Wölfe in England gab, als das Tier zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Ein Husky vielleicht? Hatten die nicht manchmal eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wolf? Reichlich verwirrt ging er das letzte Stück zum Fuchsbau.**

**„Harry, hey Harry! Da bist du ja endlich!"**

**Harrys Laune besserte sich schlagartig. Da stand sein bester Freund, groß, dünn und mit leuchtend rotem Haar.**

**„Hallo Ron. Hat etwas gedauert bis ich euer Haus gefunden hab."**

**„Wieso? Du warst doch schon mal hier."**

**„Ja, aber das erste Mal bin ich mitten in der Nacht mit 'nem fliegenden Auto gekommen und beim letzten Mal mit Flohpulver. Sag mal, gibt's hier in der Nähe eigentlich Wölfe?"**

**„Wölfe? Nee, nicht das ich wüsste. Wie kommst du denn darauf?"**

**Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, gab es einen lauten Knall im hinteren Teil des Gartens und lila Rauch stieg auf.**

**„Fred, George! Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder gemacht?", hörte Harry Mrs. Weasley brüllen.**

**„Nichts, Mum. Gar nichts!", lautete die einstimmige Antwort der Zwillinge.**

**Harry und Ron sahen sich an und lachten. Es sah so aus, als hätten sich Fred und George kein bisschen verändert.**

**„Komm Harry. Stell erst mal deine Sachen in mein Zimmer. Müsste gleich was zu essen geben."**

**Als sie das Haus betraten, kam ihnen eine zornige Mrs. Weasley entgegen. Harry erstaunte es jedes Mal, wie gefährlich sie aussehen konnte wenn sie wütend war. Doch als sie den Jungen sah, verflog ihr finsteres Gesicht und sie strahlte ihn freundlich an.**

**„Harry, mein Lieber. Wie schön das du da bist! Ron, kannst du bitte Charlie und Ginny sagen, dass sie den Tisch nicht decken müssen? Fred und George erledigen das heute, morgen und für den Rest der Ferien." Mrs. Weasley sah jetzt wieder bedrohlich aus.**

**„Klar mach ich Mum", beeilte sich Ron zu sagen.**

**„Charlie ist also auch da?", fragte Harry.**

**„Ja. Er ist gestern mit Bill angekommen. Hast du schon was von Hermine gehört? Mir hat sie geschrieben, dass es ihr in Russland gut gefällt und die Sprache sehr interessant wäre. Ich wette sie verbringt die ganzen Ferien damit, diese Sprache zu lernen. Dabei kann sie doch auch einfach 'nen Sprachzauber anwenden."**

**„Einen was?"**

**„Einen Sprachzauber. Damit kannst du jede Sprache, die du willst, sprechen und verstehen. Ich weiß das, weil Bill den angewandt hat, um mit seiner brasilianischen Brieffreundin zu reden."**

**„Aha", meinte Harry nur. Er begann jetzt das fünfte Jahr in Hogwarts, doch Ron, das Kind einer alten Zaubererfamilie, schien immer noch etwas mehr zu wissen als er selbst.**

**„Hi Harry. Schön dich zu sehn!" Der Junge drehte sich um und musste zweimal hinsehen, bevor er sich sicher war, dass die Person die gesprochen hatte, Ginny war. Sie war größer geworden und irgendwie erwachsener. Ihm fiel auch auf, dass sie nicht mehr rot wurde, sobald sie ihn sah. Er erkannte zum ersten Mal, wie hübsch sie eigentlich aussah.**

**„Harry, bist du noch da?" Ron sah aus, als hätte er ernsthafte Probleme sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.**

**„Red nicht so blöd! Ich musste nur grad daran denken, dass ich von Hermine noch einen Brief kriege", fauchte Harry zurück.**

**„Schon klar", Ron grinste immer noch.**

**Rons Zimmer hatte sich kaum verändert. Es hingen immer noch Poster der Chudley Cannons an den Wänden und Pig lärmte in seinem Käfig auf der Fensterbank.**

**„Du hast Hermine also schon geschrieben, dass du hier bist? Bin ja ehrlich gesagt froh, dass sie die Ferien bei ihrer Tante und nicht mit diesem Krum verbringt."**

**„Immer noch eifersüchtig? Warum sagst du ihr nicht einfach, dass du dich verliebt hast?"**

**„Spinnst du?! Außerdem bin ich nicht verliebt. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um sie. Überleg doch mal wie viel älter Krum ist. Meinst du der wollte mit Hermine nur Händchen halten?"**

**Harry musste zugeben, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, gefiel ihm die Sache mit Krum und Hermine auch nicht.**

**Mrs. Weasleys Essen war wie immer großartig. Sie kochte wirklich klasse. Er unterhielt sich beim Essen mit Charlie über seine Arbeit mit den Drachen und fragte nach dem Hornschwanzweibchen, das er letztes Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier kennen gelernt hatte. **

**„Och der geht's gut. Im Frühling sind die Jungen geschlüpft. Seitdem ist sie noch gefährlicher geworden. Sieh mal", er krempelte den rechten Hemdsärmel hoch, so dass Harry den langen, tiefen Riss auf seinem Arm sehen konnte.**

**Bill, der das auch gesehen hatte, meinte: „Wie kann man auch nur so blöd sein und solche Monster großziehen. Du wirst Hagrid echt immer ähnlicher." **

**„Musst du gerade sagen. Wer wollte denn früher unbedingt Vampirforscher werden, hm?", antwortete Charlie ungerührt. „Außerdem ist Fluchbrecher auch nicht gerade ungefährlich." **

**„Sag mal Harry, jetzt wo Wood weg ist, wer wird eigentlich neuer Kapitän der Quidditch Mannschaft?", fragte Ginny.**

**„Keine Ahnung. ' Nen neuen Hüter brauchen wir ja auch noch."**

**„Warum machst du das nicht Harry?", schlug Bill vor.**

**„Ich? Ich bin glaube nicht der Richtige für so was. Ich bleib lieber einfacher Sucher. Was ist denn mit dir George? Willst du nicht? Oder du, Fred?"**

**„Nee, lass mal. Das wollen wir dem armen Team nicht antun", sagte George grinsend.**

**„Ich wünschte, ich könnte noch mal nach Hogwarts", meinte Charlie verträumt. „Quidditch war für mich immer das Größte. Abgesehen vom Unterricht der Pflege magischer Geschöpfe natürlich. Ron, warum bewirbst du dich nicht als Hüter? Dann würde die Hälfte des Teams aus Weasleys bestehen. Oder wie wär's mit dir Gin? Fliegen kannst du doch ziemlich gut."**

**„Ich weiß nicht. Soo interessant find ich Quidditch eigentlich nicht."**

**„Ginny, bist du sicher, dass du eine Weasley bist?", meinte Fred und schaute seine Schwester skeptisch an.**

**„Sieh dir meine Haare an, dann weißt du's", kicherte sie.**

**„Bleibt also nur noch Ron zur Rettung der Familienehre", stöhnte Fred.**

**„Ich wechsle die Familie!"**

**„Sehr komisch George! Vielleicht bewerbe ich mich ja wirklich als Hüter. Wär schon irgendwie cool, oder Harry?"**

**„Klar!" Quidditch war ohnehin schon klasse, aber wenn auch noch sein bester Freund mitspielen könnte…Hoffentlich würde Ron es schaffen.**

**Die Tage im Fuchsbau waren toll. Jede Menge gutes Essen, Streifzüge mit Ron durch die Gegend (bei denen Harry insgeheim hoffte, dieses Tier wieder zu sehn) und Quidditchspiele auf der verlassenen Pferdekoppel. Harry stellte fest, dass Charlie ein ausgezeichneter Sucher war, von dem er noch einiges lernen konnte. Auch Bill flog nicht schlecht. Als Jäger, waren er und Ginny zusammen verdammt gut.**  

**Eines Morgens meinte Mrs. Weasley beim Frühstück: „Wir müssen so langsam mal in die Winkelgasse, eure Briefe sind gestern Abend angekommen."**

**In die Winkelgasse! Harry freute sich auf die vielen interessanten Läden und meistens traf man noch andere Schüler aus Hogwarts. Vielleicht war Hermine ja auch da? **

**Die Weasleys wollten sich allerdings mit Flohpulver fortbewegen und Harry hasste diese Art zu reisen. Er stieg vorsichtig in den Kamin und rief, etwas lauter als nötig gewesen wäre, „Winkelgasse!"**

**Als er jedoch aus dem Kamin kletterte, stellte er zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass er tatsächlich in der Winkelgasse gelandet war. Da drüben war die Apotheke, daneben Madame Malkins und auf der anderen Seite sein Lieblingsladen Qualität für Quidditch. **

**Als er gerade die neuen, superwarmhaltenden Quidditchumhänge bewunderte, riss ihn eine bekannte Stimme aus seinen Träumen.**

**„Sag mal, weißt du wer in diesem Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet?"**

**Harry drehte sich um und sah Seamus Finnigan hinter sich stehen, der gerade in einem dicken schwarzen Buch blätterte.**

**„Hallo Seamus. Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe nur es ist nicht Snape."**

**„Bloß nicht. Aber wer immer unser Lehrer wird, er muss wohl ziemlich versessen auf Vampire sein."**

**„Wie kommst du darauf?"**

**„Hast du dir noch nicht die Bücherliste angesehen? Neben den Büchern für die anderen Fächer stehen da drei Bücher über Vampire."**

**Harry sah sich zum ersten Mal aufmerksam seine Liste an. „Vampire - Wo und wie sie leben", „Vampire unter der Kontrolle des Zaubereiministeriums" und „Vampire - 101 Wege sie gefangen zu nehmen oder zu töten".**

**„Ich dachte immer, es gäbe nicht so viele Möglichkeiten Vampire umzubringen", staunte Harry.**

**„Dann lies dir mal dieses Buch durch." Seamus hielt ihm den dicken, schwarzen Wälzer vor die Augen. „Es gibt verschiedene Zaubertränke und Bannsprüche. Hast du dir mal die Bilder in diesem Buch angesehn? Also ehrlich, ich bin froh, dass ich kein Vampir bin. Dieses Bild hier zum Beispiel zeigt, wie man einen Vampir richtig pfählt. Sieht schon ziemlich eklig aus!"**

**„Da ihr gerade von eklig sprecht, ich bin gespannt, was uns Hagrid dieses Jahr** **für Monster vorsetzt", mischte sich Ron ein, der gerade aus dem Kamin gekommen war und sich noch immer den Ruß von den Klamotten klopfte. „Ich brauch neue Schulumhänge. Meine alten Umhänge sind mir zu klein geworden. Mum steht schon vor dem Laden. Kommst du mit Harry?"**

**„Ja ok. Tschau Seamus."**

**„Bis bald! Wir sehn uns ja alle spätestens in zwei Tagen im Hogwarts-Express."**

**Ron und Harry gingen gemeinsam zu Madame Malkins. **

**„Meine Eltern haben etwas Geld gespart und kaufen mir endlich mal keine gebrauchten Umhänge. Stell dir vor, Fred und George haben mir einen neuen Festumhang gekauft! Möchte wissen, woher sie das Geld haben."**

**Harry freute sich für Ron, wo er doch wusste, wie sehr er darunter litt, arm zu sein. Dass Harry den Zwillingen Geld für ihren Scherzartikelladen gegeben hatte und sie von einem Teil des Geldes einen neuen Umhang gekauft hatten, erzählte er Ron nicht.**

**„Dieses Jahr findet wieder ein Weihnachtsball statt. Warum sonst sollten Festumhänge auf der Liste stehen? Weißt du schon, wen du als Partnerin willst?"**

**„Also wirklich Ron! Wir haben Ende August! Da mach ich mir doch jetzt noch keine Gedanken um irgendeinen Weihnachtsball!"**

**„Ich warte jedenfalls nicht noch mal, bis es zu spät ist und alle Mädchen vergeben sind. Aber im Moment hab ich noch keine Ahnung, wen ich fragen könnte."**

**Die Einkäufe waren schnell erledigt. Wieder zurück im Fuchsbau gingen Harry und Ron früh zu Bett. Doch der schwarzhaarige Junge konnte nicht schlafen. Er wälzte sich unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen.**

**„Gibst du jetzt endlich Ruhe! Wie soll man denn da schlafen?", murmelte Ron aus seinem Bett.**

**„Ich kann irgendwie nicht einschlafen. Wollen wir noch mal zusammen raus in euren Garten gehen? Vielleicht hilft ja ein bisschen Bewegung."**

**Ron seufzte. „Also gut. Wenn du mich dann endlich schlafen lässt."**

**„Mach ich", versprach Harry. **

**Leise gingen die beiden die Treppe runter als sie aus der Küche Geräusche hörten.**

**„Wir sollten es ihnen sagen", meinte Mr. Weasley.**

**„Wir würden ihnen nur Angst einjagen. Außerdem wissen wir doch gar nicht, ob sie gefährlich ist." Das war Mrs. Weasleys Stimme.**

**Ron und Harry sahen sich an. Sie wussten beide, dass man nicht lauschen sollte aber das Wort „gefährlich" hatte schon immer eine magische Anziehungskraft.**

**„In Rumänien gibt es viele von ihnen und die Muggel fürchten sie zu Recht aber eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer wird nur sehr selten angegriffen", erzählte Charlie.**

**„Sie wurde doch vorher geprüft, oder? Es wurde doch jemand nach Hogwarts geschickt um sie im Auge zu behalten und Dumbledore vertraut ihr offenbar.**

**Ich denke, wir sollten ihr eine Chance geben. Sie sollte selber entscheiden, wem sie erzählt was sie ist."**

**„Vielleicht hast du Recht Bill. Nun es ist spät, ich denke wir sollten jetzt alle ins Bett gehen."**

**Die beiden Jungs machten, dass sie nach oben kamen. **

**„Was hat das zu bedeuten? Wen meinen deine Eltern mit *Sie*?"**

**„Keine Ahnung. Aber es muss sich wohl auf jemanden beziehen, der neu nach Hogwarts kommt. Also entweder ein Lehrer oder ein Erstklässler**." 


	2. Wieder in Hogwarts

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

****

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Harry war schon skeptisch, als er das Tier zum ersten Mal sah, doch diese Ereignisse hatte er nicht erwartet. Plötzliche Angriffe aus dem Nichts und Menschen mit dunklen Absichten leiten das neue Jahr ein und prophezeien nichts Gutes. Siegt die Dunkelheit über das Licht?  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

**Kapitel 2: Wieder in Hogwarts**

****

**_Die Moral der Geschicht':_**

**_Was man meint, sagt man nicht!_**

**_Was man sagt, meint man nicht!_**

**_Man bewahrt sein Gesicht!_**

**_(aus dem Musical Jekyll und Hyde)_**

****

****

**Endlich war der Tag da! Harry fand die Zeit bei den Weasleys toll, doch er freute sich auch, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Er freute sich auch Hermine wieder zu sehn, die er in den Ferien schon ein bisschen vermisst hatte. Ron erging es nicht anders. **

**„Wie kommen wir eigentlich zum Bahnhof?", fragte Harry ihn.**

**„Mit dem Auto. Mein Dad hat sich ein neues zugelegt. Na ja, _neu_ ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck."**

**Harry war der Wagen noch gar nicht aufgefallen, der da jetzt auf der Straße stand. Ein rostiger, weißer Ford Fiesta. **

**Die Fahrt zum Bahnhof King's Cross war ziemlich ereignislos. Harry betrachtete die Gegend an der sie vorbei fuhren und unterhielt sich mit Ron und den Zwillingen. Ginny hatte sich in ein Buch vertieft.**

**Ron und Harry sahen sich, nachdem sie auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ angekommen waren, nach Hermine um.**

**„Hallo! Hier bin ich!"**

**Und wirklich, da stand sie. Buschiges braunes Haar, Krummbein unterm Arm und einen riesigen Koffer in der Hand, vermutlich voller Bücher.**

**„Die Ferien bei meiner Tante waren echt toll. Ich hab ja so viele neue Dinge gelernt. Auch in Russland ist Hexerei weit verbreitet. Ihr hättet mal die riesigen Bibliotheken in Moskau sehen sollen. Und die Sprache dort ist wirklich faszinierend. Die russische Grammatik ist viel komplizierter als die englische, aber ich glaube, ich habe sie jetzt ganz gut verstanden. Und wie waren eure Ferien so?"**

**Harry brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass sie mit ihrem Bericht fertig war. Wie konnte ein Mensch in dieser Geschwindigkeit reden?**

**„Unsere Ferien, äh ja, ja, die waren auch ganz gut", stotterte er.**

**„Wir haben unsere Zeit allerdings nicht mit dem Lernen einer anderen Sprache verschwendet. Wer mit mir reden will, soll gefälligst Englisch sprechen!"**

**„Also wirklich Ron! Wie kann ein Mensch so beschränkt sein? Das Erlernen einer völlig anderen Sprache ist total spannend, es ist…"**

**„Hermine? Ron? Ich unterbreche euren Streit ja nur ungern aber wenn wir uns nicht bald ein Abteil suchen, ist der Zug voll." **

**Sie fanden dann doch noch ein leeres Abteil, ganz hinten im Zug. Als sie ihre Koffer dort platziert hatten, gingen sie noch mal raus um sich von den Weasleys zu verabschieden. Doch auf dem Weg zu ihnen, blieb Hermine plötzlich stehen.**

**„Was ist los Hermine?!"**

**„Sei mal still Ron!", sie lauschte einen Moment. „Doch ich bin mir ganz sicher."**

**„Was denn? Sagst du uns jetzt vielleicht mal warum wir hier wie die Idioten regungslos auf dem Bahnhof stehn?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.**

**„Könnte daran liegen, dass ihr Idioten seid!"**

**Harry kannte diese arrogante Stimme.**

**„Malfoy!", zischte Ron angewidert.**

**Malfoy wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sein Blick auf ein blondes Mädchen fiel, dass etwa 14 oder 15 Jahre alt war. Ohne die drei noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging er auf sie zu.**

**„Wer ist dieses Mädchen? Ich hab sie noch nie vorher gesehen", wunderte sich Harry.**

**„Ist doch egal. Was war denn jetzt vorhin, Hermine?"**

**„Da hat jemand Russisch gesprochen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es das blonde Mädchen war. Ist das nicht interessant? Vielleicht ist sie eine Austauschschülerin?"**

**„Wen interessiert es? Sieh sie dir an. Sie redet mit Malfoy. Damit hat sich der Fall für mich erledigt." **

**„Wir müssen uns immer noch von deinen Eltern verabschieden", erinnerte Harry, vor allem um einen Streit zu verhindern, denn Hermine wollte schon zu einer wütenden Antwort ansetzten. Es war immer das Gleiche mit den beiden. Sie mochten sich und waren die besten Freunde - zumindest wenn sie gerade keinen Streit hatten.**

**Während der Fahrt unterhielten sich die drei über Quidditch und dass Ron sich als Hüter bewerben wollte. **

**„Sag mal Hermine, warum willst du dich nicht als Jäger bewerben?", schlug Harry vor. „Wir brauchen noch einen Ersatz für Angelina."**

**„Nein Harry, ich seh mir Quidditch lieber an, als dass ich es selbst spiele. Aber warum fragt ihr nicht Ginny?"**

**„Ich weiß nicht. Als Charlie sie beim Essen gefragt hat, hörte sie sich nicht so begeistert an. Aber vielleicht können wir sie ja doch noch überreden. Ich wette, wenn Harry mit ihr spricht, übernimmt sie den Job. Für ihn würde sie doch alles…Auu! Mensch Harry das tat weh!", jaulte Ron und rieb sich das Schienbein.**

**„Selber schuld."**

**Den Rest der Fahrt spielten sie Snape explodiert und am späten Nachmittag hielt der Zug endlich in Hogsmeade. Es standen wie immer die pferdelosen Kutschen bereit, mit Platz für vier Personen, um die Schüler zum Schloss zu bringen. **

**Harry, Ron und Hermine waren gerade in eine reingeklettert, als das blonde Mädchen, mit dem sich Malfoy unterhalten hatte, zögernd vor der Kutsche stehen blieb.**

**„Ist bei euch noch ein Platz frei?"**

**„Aber klar", antwortete Hermine sofort. Ron verzog zwar missbilligend das Gesicht, sagte jedoch nichts als sie einstieg.**

**Harry beobachtete das Mädchen verstohlen. Sie hatte dünnes, hellblondes Haar, das ihr bis zu den Schultern reichte. Sie war klein und drahtig. Sie sah nicht direkt schön aus, eher unauffällig. Ihre Augen waren eine Mischung aus grau, blau und grün. Er hätte wirklich nicht sagen können, welche Farbe es genau war. Sie sah eigentlich ziemlich jung aus, doch in ihrem Blick war etwas, das Harry nicht beschreiben konnte. Sie schien bemerkt zu haben, dass er sie anstarrte, denn sie blickte ihm plötzlich direkt ins Gesicht und er drehte sich schnell weg.**

**Zum Glück fing Hermine gerade an zu sprechen: „Du kommst aus Russland nicht wahr? Wie lange willst du in England bleiben? Kannst du gut Englisch sprechen? Weißt du** **schon in welches Haus du willst? In welche Klasse kommst du? Und wie heißt du überhaupt?**" Typisch Hermine! Doch das blonde Mädchen zeigte keine Spur von Verwunderung über die Fragen oder die Geschwindigkeit, mit der Hermine sie gestellt hatte. Tatsächlich wirkte ihr Gesicht starr und abweisend.****

**„Ja, ich komme aus Russland und ich werde vermutlich zwei Jahre nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich komme zu den Fünftklässlern. Danach kehre ich nach Russland zurück. Ich kann nicht besonders gut Englisch, darum hat meine Mutter mich mit einem Sprachzauber belegt. Mein Name ist Nathalie und ich weiß noch nicht, in welches Haus ich will."**

**„Wie wär's denn mit Slytherin? Da kennst du wenigstens schon jemanden", fragte Ron unschuldig. Hermine sah ihn wütend an.**

**„Ich sagte bereits, dass ich es noch nicht weiß."**

**„Du hast gesagt, deine Mutter hat dich mit einem Zauber belegt? Dann muss sie eine Hexe sein, oder? Was ist mit deinem Vater? Kann er auch zaubern?"**

**„Meine Mutter ist eine Hexe. Mein Vater geht euch nichts an!" Sie klang kalt.**

**„Ist schon gut. Meine Eltern sind beide Muggel", meinte Hermine schnell. Doch Nathalie schwieg einfach weiter. Als die Kutsche hielt, sprang sie ohne ein Wort hinaus und verschwand in der Menschenmenge.**

**„Die ist eindeutig bescheuert", lautete Rons Urteil.**

**„Nur weil du sie geärgert hast!", zischte Hermine.**

**„Wisst ihr, was mir aufgefallen ist?", fragte Harry. Beide schüttelten die Köpfe.**

**„Sie hat nicht nach unseren Namen gefragt und sie hat nicht einmal auf meine Narbe geglotzt." **

**Darum war sie Harry, trotz ihres unhöflichen Benehmens, nicht ganz unsympathisch.**

**Als die Drei die Halle betraten, hatte Harry irgendwie das Gefühl heimzukehren. Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und warteten gespannt auf den sprechenden Hut.**

**„Wer unterrichtet dieses Jahr wohl Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?", fragte Ron.**

**„Hoffentlich nicht Snape! Sonst ist mir alles egal."**

**„Ich glaube nicht, dass es Snape ist, Harry. Sieh doch mal an den Lehrertisch.**

**Den Mann dort im braunen Umhang und mit dem grauen Haar, der muss der neue Lehrer sein", sagte Hermine.**

**„Sieht aber sehr streng aus", mischte sich Neville mit unbehaglichem Gesichtsausdruck ein.**

**„Schhht! Seit leise da kommen ja schon die Erstklässler. Und Nathalie steht auch da. Ich bin gespannt in welches Haus sie kommt." Hermine sah wirklich ziemlich neugierig aus.**

**„Ich wette nach Slytherin", murmelte Ron, doch bevor Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, fing auch schon der Hut an zu singen:**

**„_Ein alter Hut bin ich, jawohl!_**

**_Doch bin ich noch lang nicht hohl!_**

**_Wissen bedeutet Macht,_**

**_Also gebt sehr gut Acht,_**

**_Denn an Wissen hab ich viel!_**

**_Ich sag euch nun mein Ziel:_**

**_Ich kenn mich in euren Herzen aus,_**

**_Und steck euch ins richtige Haus!_**

**_Die Gryffindors sind mutig und stolz,_**

**_Aus besonders hartem Holz._**

**_Die Ravenclaws sind stets hellwach,_**

**_Machen im Unterricht nie Krach._**

**_Bist du fleißig, gut und treu,_**

**_Mach dich auf nach Hufflepuff ohne Scheu._**

**_Weißt du eine gute List noch zu schätzen,_**

**_Darfst du dich nach Slytherin setzen._**

**_Habt nur Mut und kommt zum sprechenden Hut!"_**

****

**Nachdem der Hut geendet hatte, rief Professor McGonagall den ersten Schüler **

**auf****: „Aden, Daniel!"**

****

**_„Hufflepuff!"_**

**„Amity, Elisabeth!"**

****

**_„Gryffindor!"_**

**„Borgtown, Valerie!"**

****

**_„Slytherin!"_**

**Eine Weile später, nach Paul Thackery, kam:**

**„Thomas, Sina!"**

**„Ist das etwa deine Schwester Dean?", fragte Seamus Dean Thomas.**

**„Ja, ich hoffe sie kommt nach Gryffindor."**

**Doch der sprechende Hut hatte was anderes vor.**

****

**_„Ravenclaw!"_******

**„Schade. Na ja, Ravenclaw ist auch ok."**

**Es waren schon fast alle verteilt, als ein blasses Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren nach Slytherin geschickt wurde.**

**„Wer war das denn?", fragte Ron, „Die sah ja aus wie ne Leiche!"**

**Jetzt war nur noch Nathalie übrig, doch als sie nach vorne ging, trat plötzlich McGonagall dazwischen.**

**„Nathalie kommt aus einer russischen Zauberschule und wird die restlichen zwei Jahre bei uns verbringen. Seid höflich zu ihr und helft ihr, sich in Hogwarts zu Recht zu finden."**

**Nathalie ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob ihr McGonagalls Ansprache peinlich war. Ihr Gesicht war noch genauso ausdruckslos wie in der Kutsche.**

**Als sie den Hut aufsetzte, starrten alle Schüler gespannt auf sie. Doch der Hut ließ sich Zeit. Dann ertönte plötzlich:**

**_„Gryffindor!"_******

**„Tja Ron, sieht so aus, als hättest du deine Wette verloren", bemerkte Hermine spitz.**

**Doch der wurde von dem Festessen abgelenkt, das jetzt auf den Tischen erschien. Es gab wie immer reichlich Auswahl und selbst als er eigentlich das Gefühl hatte er würde gleich platzen, konnte es Harry nicht lassen wenigstens noch von der Schokoladentorte zu probieren. **

**Nach dem Essen erhob sich Dumbledore: „Ich freue mich auf ein weiteres Jahr mit euch und hoffe, ihr werdet ebenso viele nützliche Dinge lernen, wie im letzten Jahr. Ich freue mich auch, euch einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen zu können: Professor Venator!" **

**Der streng aussehende Mann stand kurz auf, damit ihn jeder sehen konnte und setzte sich wieder. Die Schüler applaudierten verhalten.**

**„Nachdem das geklärt wäre, geht bitte direkt in eure Gemeinschaftsräume damit ihr morgen zum Unterrichtsbeginn frisch seid. Die Vertrauensschüler kennen die neuen Passwörter."**

**Während sie auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm waren, fragte Harry: „Hermine, bist du eigentlich Vertrauensschülerin geworden?"**

**„Nein, bin ich nicht. Professor McGonagall hat mich gefragt aber ich habe abgelehnt. Es hätte mich zuviel Zeit gekostet und die brauch ich nun mal zum Lernen."**

**Ron und Harry sahen sich an und unterdrückten nur mit Mühe ein lautes Lachen. Das war mal wieder so typisch Hermine!**

**„Weißt du, ich bin echt froh, dass du dich nicht verändert hast, Hermine", meinte Ron grinsend.**

**Harry schlief ein, fast direkt nachdem er sich ins Bett gelegt hatte. Es war schön, wieder zu Hause zu sein.**

**Beim Frühstück bekamen sie dann ihre Stundenpläne ausgeteilt.**

**„Wir fangen gleich mit dem neuen Lehrer an", las Harry, „und danach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."**

**„Ich tippe auf Chimäras, Drachen oder Seeschlangen. Fällt euch sonst noch ein tödliches Monster zum verhätscheln ein?"**

**„Ach Ron. Vielleicht hat Hagrid im letzten Jahr dazu gelernt und wir beschäftigen uns mit weniger, ähm, aggressiven Geschöpfen", nahm Hermine Hagrid in Schutz.**

**„Komm schon Hermine, wir reden von Hagrid! Alles was keine Menschen frisst, ist doch uninteressant und völlig unter unserem Leistungsniveau."**

**„Na ja, unter deinem Leistungsniveau ist doch schon ein Flubberwurm!" Harry wich lachend Rons Schlag aus.**

**Hermine hob eine Augenbraue: „Also ehrlich, wie alt seid ihr? Fünfzehn oder fünf?" **

**„Fünf!", riefen beide gemeinsam. Hermine verdrehte entnervt die Augen.**

**Dann machten sie sich auf zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.**

**Dort angekommen setzten sie sich in die zweite Reihe, Hermine neben Nathalie, die schon vor ihnen da war.**

**„Hallo Nathalie!", fing sie auch gleich ein Gespräch an, „Wie gefällt es dir hier? Freust du dich, dass du jetzt in Gryffindor bist? Ich find es jedenfalls toll, dass du in meinen Schlafsaal gekommen bist und nicht nach Slytherin. Ich hab in den Ferien ein bisschen Russisch gelernt, vielleicht können wir uns ja mal auf Russisch unterhalten?" **

**„Wie soll ich wissen, ob es mir hier gefällt? Ich bin doch erst seit gestern Abend hier. Und von Gryffindor weiß ich auch nichts."**

**Ihr kalter Tonfall, ihre Art zu sprechen und der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, diese Verachtung, erinnerten Harry stark an Malfoy. Doch er sah noch etwas anderes, etwas …er konnte es einfach nicht beschreiben was er sah.**

**„Mir wäre wohler, wenn du jemand anderen anstarren könntest!", sie blickte ihm kühl ins Gesicht und er hatte fast das Gefühl, als würde sie sich direkt in sein Innerstes bohren können.**

**„'Tschuldigung", sagte er schnell und wurde leicht rot. Zum Glück kam in dem Moment Professor Venator rein.**

**„Guten Morgen. Ich begrüße sie zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Mein Name ist Professor Venator und ich bin vom Zaubereiminister beauftragt worden, ihnen die Verteidigung gegen die wohl übelste Kreatur auf Erden beizubringen. Den Vampir."**

**Harry wunderte sich. Der Minister hatte ihn eingestellt? Machte das sonst nicht Dumbledore? Harry konnte sich noch gut an den Minister erinnern, wie er nach dem Trimagischen Turnier mit Dumbledore gesprochen hatte. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass Voldemort zurück war und er wollte Dumbledore, der anderer Meinung war, schärfer im Auge behalten.**

**„Sie fragen sich sicher, warum ich mit ihnen Vampire durchnehme. Vielleicht sind manche von ihnen auch der Meinung, dass es schlimmere Geschöpfe gibt. Nun ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich kein richtiger Lehrer bin, sondern Vampirjäger im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums. Der Vampir ist ein ebenso komplexes, wie tödliches Monster. Weiß jemand von euch schon etwas über Vampire?"**

**Hermines Hand schoss wie üblich sofort nach oben.**

**„Ja? Miss, ahm…"**

**„Granger."**

**„Ja, Miss Granger bitte."**

**„Vampire sind sehr alte Wesen, meiden das Sonnenlicht, ernähren sich von Blut und besitzen keine Seele."**

**„Sehr gut. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Weiß noch jemand etwas? Ja, Sie neben Miss Granger?"**

**„Nathalie Delany."**

**„Du bist das also. Was weißt du denn so über Vampire?", er hörte sich jetzt nicht mehr nur streng, sondern kalt und spöttisch an.**

**Nathalie sah ihn nur starr an und antwortete in ihrem kühlen Ton: „Nicht jeder Vampir ist seelenlos. Es gibt auch durchaus welche mit Seele."**

**„Das sind eindeutig die Ausnahmen!", jetzt klang der Professor gereizt. „Was versteht ihr denn unter seelenlos? Wie stellt ihr euch eine solche Person vor? Mr. Potter?"**

**Na klar, seinen Namen kannte der Professor natürlich. „Jemand der von einem Dementor geküsst wird, verliert seine Seele. Er hat keine Erinnerungen und keine Gefühle", versuchte es Harry.**

**„Richtig. Aber ein Vampir hat noch Erinnerungen, nur keine Gefühle mehr und das macht ihn zum Ungeheuer."**

**„Vampire haben aber Gefühle! Das ist wissenschaftlich bewiesen. Sie sorgen für einander."**

**Harry sah Nathalie erstaunt an. Es war nicht besonders klug, einem so streng aussehenden Lehrer gleich in der ersten Stunde zu widersprechen. Kein guter Anfang für sie.**

**„Miss Delany, ich habe sie nicht nach ihrer Meinung gefragt. Zeigen Sie gefälligst auf. Und fünf Punkte Abzug weil Sie dazwischen geredet haben."**

**Nathalie funkelte ihn nur wütend an.**

**Nach der Stunde machten sich Hermine, Harry und Ron auf, zum Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Unterricht, der draußen stattfand.**

**„Und? Was haltet ihr von Venator?", fragte Harry die anderen beiden.**

**„Ziemlich streng. Bei dem muss man wahrscheinlich immer die Hausaufgaben machen."**

**„Das schadet dir gar nichts, Ron. Du tust ohnehin viel zu wenig! Er ist streng aber fair. Nur, ist euch aufgefallen, wie er Nathalie behandelt? Er scheint sie ja nicht gerade zu mögen, oder?" **

**„Das könnte daran liegen, dass sie eine blöde Kuh ist. Mal ehrlich, die kann in Sachen Arroganz selbst Malfoy noch was beibringen. Überleg mal, wie sie mit dir heute gesprochen hat! An deiner Stelle würde meine Begeisterung für sie allmählich sinken!"**

**„Du gibst ihr ja nicht mal 'ne Chance, Ron! Vielleicht fühlt sie sich nur einsam hier und ist deshalb so unfreundlich."**

**„Könntet ihr mit euren ewigen Streitereien jetzt mal aufhören?!", unterbrach**

**Harry die beiden genervt. „Seht mal lieber, wer da kommt. Wir haben schon wieder mit den Slytherins Unterricht!"**

**Da standen Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle. Malfoy beachtete sie jedoch nicht weiter und ging direkt auf Nathalie zu, die etwas entfernt von allen anderen stand. **

**„Wieso bist du in Gryffindor und nicht in Slytherin?", Malfoy klang als wäre das alles ihre Schuld.**

**„Könnte daran liegen, dass mich der sprechende Hut dort hingeschickt hat", Nathalie redete so langsam, als wäre Malfoy ein kleines Kind.**

**„Du bist keine Gryffindor, Süße", grinste der blonde Junge.**

**„Das geht dich wohl kaum was an. Und wenn du mich noch mal _Süße_ nennst, " sie hätte auch ebenso gut Kakerlake sagen können, so angewidert klang es, „werde ich dir die Nase blutig schlagen müssen!", sie sprach gefährlich ruhig.**

**„Soll das eine Drohung sein?" Malfoy reckte sein spitzes Kinn und zog höhnisch die Augenbrauen hoch aber er hörte sich leicht nervös an.**

**„Nein Draco. Das ist keine Drohung. Das ist ein Versprechen!", sie grinste spöttisch.**

**Malfoy sah etwas blass aus und Ron stand kurz vor einem Lachanfall.**

**Harry fragte sich, warum Malfoy solche Angst vor dem Mädchen hatte. Schließlich hatten er und Ron Malfoy schon hundertmal angedroht, ihm die Nase zu brechen und nie hatte der Slytherin sie so angesehen.**

**Bevor Malfoy noch etwas erwidern konnte, kam Hagrid.**

**„Morgen Kinder! Schön euch wieder zu sehen." Er zwinkerte Harry, Hermine und Ron zu. „Wir werden heute mit unserem ersten Tier anfangen. Keine Angst, nach den Knallrümpfigen Krötern solltet ihr keine Probleme mit ihnen haben."**

**„Nach den Viechern kann uns gar nichts mehr schocken", flüsterte Ron zu Harry.**

**„Na, ich weiß nicht. Hagrid findet bestimmt noch eine Steigerung."**

**Dann beobachteten sie misstrauisch, wie Hagrid eine riesige Badewanne anschleppte, die mit braunem Schlamm gefüllt war.**

**Die Schüler guckten alle nicht sehr begeistert.**

**„So, das sind Malimi. Sie kommen vor allem in sumpfigen Gegenden vor. Ein Malimus kann bis zu zehn Kilo schwer werden, aber diese hier wiegen höchstens sechs. Dann hol ich mal einen raus." Hagrid fasste tief in die Wanne rein und zog etwas raus, dass wie eine einmeterlange Riesenschnecke aussah. Nur, dass sie ein Gebiss hatte, das Harry deutlich an einen Hai erinnerte.**

**Ron starrte fasziniert auf dieses Vieh. „Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass es etwas Widerlicheres, als die Kröter gibt."**

**„Malimi fressen am liebsten Eichenblätter, die sie mit ihren scharfen Zähnen zu einem Brei zerkauen. Für Menschen sind sie völlig ungefährlich."**

**„Das würde er bei Drachen auch sagen!", rief Malfoy.**

**„Mr. Malfoy, möchten sie vielleicht mal versuchen einen Malimus zu füttern?", schlug Hagrid vor.**

**„Ihh! Nie im Leben fass ich so ein Ding an!"**

**„Was ist los Malfoy? Du hast doch nicht etwa _Angst?" Nathalies Stimme troff nur so vor Hohn. Dann ging sie nach vorne und fragte: „Kann ich es mal versuchen?"_**

**Hagrid strahlte sie an. „Natürlich. Hier, ich zeig dir wie es geht." **

**Nathalie fütterte den Malimus und streichelte ihn sogar. Sie schien sich überhaupt nicht zu ekeln. Malfoy warf ihr die ganze Zeit zornige Blicke zu.**

**Am Ende der ersten Woche setzten sich die drei Freunde zusammen in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und unterhielten sich. **

**„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns diese Nathalie doch mal näher ansehn", fing Ron an.**

**„Ja war echt gut, wie sie mit Malfoy umging. Sie ist außerdem im Unterricht nicht schlecht", sagte Hermine anerkennend.**

**„Ich frage mich, warum Malfoy so eine Angst vor ihr hat? Erst schien er doch ganz scharf darauf, sie kennen zu lernen. Irgendwas an ihr ist anders. Ich kann es manchmal sehen." Harry klang nachdenklich.**

**Ron grinste anzüglich. „Ah, sie ist anders, als alle Mädchen die du vorher kanntest. Hat der junge Harry sich etwa verliebt?" **

**Harry seufzte entnervt. „Kann man mit dir denn überhaupt nicht ernst reden? Ich kenn sie doch kaum, wie soll ich mich da verliebt haben? Und bis jetzt hab ich noch nicht ein freundliches Wort von ihr gehört."**

**„Du hast Recht, Harry", stimmte Hermine ihm zu. „Sie ist wirklich nicht sehr freundlich. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie sehr anders ist, als andere Mädchen. Das einzige, was an ihr etwas seltsam ist, sind ihre Augen. Ich könnte dir nicht einmal sagen, welche Farbe es ist. So eine komische Mischung aus Blau und Grün."**

**„Ist mir egal, welche Farbe ihre Augen haben, jedenfalls hat sie Malfoy fast eine geklebt. Das genügt mir. Außerdem geh ich jetzt ins Bett, schließlich ist Samstag die Quidditchauswahl, da muss ich fit sein", gähnte Ron.**

**„Ach ja, das ist ja morgen. Dann bestimmen wir auch, wer neuer Kapitän wird. Endlich wieder Quidditch spielen!", freute sich Harry.**

**Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die Begeisterung der beiden Jungs für Quidditch würde sie nie ganz verstehen können.**


	3. Quidditch

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Harry war schon skeptisch, als er das Tier zum ersten Mal sah, doch diese Ereignisse hatte er nicht erwartet. Plötzliche Angriffe aus dem Nichts und Menschen mit dunklen Absichten leiten das neue Jahr ein und prophezeien nichts Gutes. Siegt die Dunkelheit über das Licht?  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

**Anmerkung:** Ich hoffe es macht euch so viel Spass sie zu lesen, wie mir das Schreiben Spass gemacht hat.

**Kapitel 3: Quidditch**

****

**_Die stärkste Kraft eines Menschen ist sein Wille!_**

****

**Ron war beim Frühstück wirklich sehr nervös. Er rutschte die ganze Zeit auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, bekam rote Ohren, wie immer wenn ihn etwas bedrückte und aß nichts. Was auch Nathalie auffiel. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Wurden die Abschlussprüfungen auf heute vorverlegt?"**

**„Nein, heute findet die Auswahl für die Gryffindor – Quidditchmannschaft statt und ich will mich als Hüter bewerben. Hast du nicht Lust zu zusehen wie ich mich blamiere?", fragte Ron und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.**

**„Das möchte ich doch auf keinen Fall verpassen", und obwohl sie immer noch spöttisch klang, war es doch das erste Mal, das Harry sie wirklich lächeln sah.**

**Es waren insgesamt sechs Leute, von denen vier sich als Hüter und zwei als Jäger bewerben wollten. Auf den Tribünen saßen etwa zwanzig Zuschauer. Darunter auch Nathalie, Hermine und das jetzige Quidditch-Team, bestehend aus den Treibern Fred und George Weasley, den Jägerinnen Alicia Spinnet und Katie Bell und natürlich dem Sucher Harry.**

**Zuerst war die Auswahl des neuen Jägers dran. Sie hatten es geschafft, Ginny zu überreden mitzumachen. Sie war zuerst dran und flog konzentriert und gut. Alicia und Katie übten mit ihr ein paar Flugmanöver und Ginny musste ein paar Tore schießen. Katie und Alicia sahen zufrieden aus. Der nächste Bewerber war ein großer Sechstklässler, der seine Sache auch gut machte aber Ginny doch unterlegen war. Die vier Spieler zogen sich zur Beratung zurück, die aber nicht lange dauerte. Sie waren alle der Meinung, dass Ginny die Richtige für die Aufgabe war.**

**Dann war die Auswahl zum Hüter dran. Über den Ersten, ein Zweitklässler, brauchten sie gar nicht zu diskutieren. Er hatte keine Chance. Darren, ein Viertklässler, flog als nächster und war ziemlich gut. Er hielt fast jeden Ball.**

**„Den schlag ich nie!", stöhnte Ron.**

**„Ach was. Ich hab im Fuchsbau gesehen wie du fliegst. Du hast noch 'ne Chance. Lass dich nur nicht verunsichern", sprach Harry seinem Freund Mut zu.**

**Ron war sah immer noch ziemlich käsig aus.**

**Jetzt flog Seamus. Er war recht gut, konnte es aber mit dem Viertklässler nicht aufnehmen. Die Entscheidung würde zwischen Ron und Darren fallen. **

**Ron flog sich warm und Alicia ließ ihn ein paar Wendungen und Loopings machen. Dann sollte Katie aufs Tor schießen. Es war ein ziemlich einfacher Ball, doch Ron schaffte es nicht, ihn zu halten.**

**„So wird das nichts", hörte Harry eine Stimme leise hinter sich murmeln. „Er hat kein Selbstvertrauen."**

**„Du kennst ihn doch überhaupt nicht! Du weißt nichts über ihn!" Harry wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, aber irgendwie ärgerte es ihn, dass sie so einfach über Ron urteilte.**

**„Ich kenn euch nicht, dass stimmt. Aber ich bin nicht blind. Dein rothaariger Freund ist nervös und hat kein Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten. Er leidet unter Minderwertigkeitskomplexen und Hermine leidet darunter, dass sie zwar Freunde aber nicht eine _Freundin hat. Oder was glaubst du, warum sie sich für mich interessiert?", sie grinste wieder spöttisch._**

**Harry hatte es die Sprache verschlagen und auch Hermine, die zugehört hatte, schwieg einen Moment. **

**Sie fand als erster ihre Stimme wieder. „Wie kommst du auf so was? Harry und Ron sind die besten Freunde, die man haben kann und außerdem hast du doch selbst keine Freundin!" **

**Das war jetzt wirklich gemein von Hermine, sie sah auch so aus, als wollte sie am liebsten den letzten Teil des Satzes löschen. Harry fragte sich, wie Nathalie darauf wohl reagieren würde.**

**Doch zu seinem Erstaunen verlor sie ihr herablassendes Grinsen und ihre Ruhe nicht.**

**„Im Gegensatz zu euch, suche ich keine Freundschaft. Ich habe mir geschworen, mich auf Dauer nur mit Leuten zu unterhalten, die meiner Intelligenz gewachsen sind. Also bleiben mir wohl bloß die Selbstgespräche."**

**Auf soviel Überheblichkeit wussten weder Harry noch Hermine etwas zu erwidern. In dem Moment hörte der Junge auch Katie nach ihm rufen. Verdammt, er hatte gar nicht mitgekriegt, ob Ron die anderen Bälle gehalten hatte.**

**„Ron hat nach ein paar Fehlern gezeigt, dass er eigentlich ganz gut ist. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, ob wir Darren oder Ron nehmen sollen, darum machen wir noch einen letzten Test mit beiden Jungs. Alicia und ich schießen jeweils dreimal bei jedem aufs Tor und wer die meisten Bälle gefangen hat, kommt ins Team. Alle einverstanden?"**

**Alle waren einverstanden und so fing Ron als Erster an.**

**„Ich drück dir die Daumen!", wisperte Harry ihm noch zu.**

**Alicia warf den Quaffel aufs Tor. Ein ziemlich schneller kraftvoller Wurf.**

**Ron hielt! Er schwebte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen vor den Torstangen und ließ den Ball nicht aus den Augen. **

**Auch die nächsten beiden Bälle von Alicia fing er. Hermine und Ginny, die sich inzwischen zu ihnen gesetzt hatte, klatschten begeistert.**

**Jetzt war Katie dran. Sie warf den Quaffel geschickt und sicher und Ron schaffte es nur mit Mühe ihn zu halten. Auch den nächsten fing er noch aber der dritte Ball…**

**„Scheiße!", fluchte Harry. Der Quaffel war wirklich schwer zu halten gewesen. Katie hatte aus einem blöden Winkel geworfen. Er hoffte, dass Darren auch mindestens einen rein bekam.**

**Wieder fing Alicia an. Sie war wirklich eine gute Jägerin und tatsächlich! Der zweite Ball traf!**

**Harry widerstand dem Drang zu klatschen, es wäre Darren gegenüber doch sehr unhöflich gewesen.**

**Darren ärgerte sich. Das konnte man ihm deutlich ansehen. Er hielt Alicias dritten Wurf. Katie war wieder dran und sie warf den Quaffel ebenso gut, wie bei Ron. Doch den ersten Ball fing Darren ohne Probleme. Den zweiten fing er zwar nicht, schaffte es aber, ihn mit der Faust weg zu schlagen. Der dritte Wurf würde alles entscheiden.**

**Katie flog auf das Tor zu, machte ein Täuschungsmanöver nach rechts und zielte dann genau in die linke Ecke. Darren machte sich lang, er streckte sich und…**

**Der Quaffel war drin. Er hatte es nicht geschafft ihn zu halten. Ron hatte gewonnen! Er strahlte und Harry gratulierte ihm stürmisch. Das war super! Jetzt würden er und sein bester Freund zusammen Quidditch spielen! **

**„So, nachdem das nun entschieden wäre, müssen wir bestimmen wer neuer Kapitän wird. Die Entscheidung geht aber nur uns was an. Lasst uns zu den Umkleidekabinen gehen!" Alicia wartete nicht erst auf ihre Antwort, sondern marschierte gleich zu den Kabinen.**

**„Nun, wer möchte denn überhaupt Kapitän werden?", sie sah sie der Reihe nach an. „Wie wer es mit dir George? Oder Fred?", sie musterte die Zwillinge aufmerksam.**

**George stand auf und machte eine kleine Verbeugung in ihre Richtung. „Dein Vertrauen, liebste Alicia, ehrt uns aber Zwillinge machen alles zusammen und Kapitän kann nur einer werden. Außerdem wollen wir das den Gryffindors nicht antun. Warum machst du nicht den Kapitän? Du kommandierst uns doch eh gerne rum und Käpt'n Alicia hört sich doch toll an", setzte George mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln hinzu.**

**„Lass die blöden Witze!", schnaubte Alicia.**

**„Eigentlich hat er Recht", meinte Katie. „Natürlich nicht mit dem rumkommandieren", beeilte sie sich zu sagen.**

**„Ich finde, du würdest einen guten Kapitän abgeben", meldete sich Harry.**

**„Ich weiß nicht. Also stimmen wir ab. Wer ist dafür, dass ich Kapitän werde?"**

**Alle hoben die Hand.**

**„Dann wär das ja auch geklärt", meinte Fred zufrieden.**

**Draußen wartete Hermine auf sie. „Und? Wer ist es geworden?"**

**Um sie ein bisschen zu ärgern sagte Ron geheimnisvoll: „Das ist noch geheim. Wir dürfen es niemandem sagen."**

**„Es ist Alicia Spinnet", sagte Hermine. **

**„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ron verblüfft.**

**„Tja, ich weiß so einiges." Sie schien sich mächtig über sein Gesicht zu freuen. „Es war nur geraten aber die Rolle passt einfach zu Alicia."**

**„War wohl weibliche Intuition", murmelte Ron.**

**„Dazu fällt mir noch jemand ein. Nämlich Nathalie." Harry erzählte Ron von dem Gespräch auf der Tribüne.**

**„Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht!", knurrte der rothaarige Junge wütend. „Ich hab keine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe!"**

**Harry und Hermine sahen sich an und grinsten.**

**Am Montagmorgen hatten Ron und Harry Wahrsagen. Sie gingen mit Hermine in Richtung Nordturm, das Mädchen bog aber vorher zu dem Klassenraum für Arithmantik ab. **

**„Bin gespannt womit wir dieses Jahr anfangen. Aber ist ja im Grunde egal, ob sie in Teeblättern, im Feuer oder in den Eingeweiden von Tieren meinen Tod sieht."**

**Ron sprach mit dramatischer Stimme, die Trelawney bei ihren Todesvorhersagen auch immer hatte. „Ah Harry! Ich lese in der Konstellation der Wolken, dass du noch heute von einem grauenhaften Monster in Stücke gerissen wirst."**

**„Mach darüber keine Witze! Wir haben nachher noch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Zaubertränke. Entweder wird ein Monster von Hagrid mich zerreißen oder Snape, was aufs Gleiche rauskommt!" **

**In der muffigen Dachkammer angekommen, setzten sie sich weit hinten an einen der Tische. In der Nähe saß Nathalie. Ron war immer noch sauer wegen der Sache mit dem Minderwertigkeitskomplex und zischte deshalb: „Warum bist du überhaupt hier? Du weißt doch eh alles, oder nicht?"**

**„Erstens habe ich nie behauptet, dass ich alles weiß und zweitens, vielleicht hab ich mein Wissen ja aus einer Kristallkugel?!", antwortete sie gelassen.**

**„Ja, du siehst wirklich aus, wie einer von den Spinnern die diesen Quatsch hier glauben!" Parvati und Lavender warfen ihm böse Blicke zu.**

**„So machst du dich bei den Mädchen nicht gerade beliebt", sagte sie mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag zu ihm.**

**Ron machte das rasend. „Als wenn mit dir überhaupt einer reden würde!"**

**„Du redest doch gerade mit mir."**

**Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, tauchte Professor Trelawney auf. „Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr Wahrsagen. Ich freue mich, ein neues Gesicht zu sehn. Miss Delany, ich sehe bei ihnen großes Talent, um das Wissen der Zukunft zu enthüllen. Nutzen sie es!", flüsterte sie in ihrer rauchigsten Stimme.**

**Ron sah Nathalie triumphierend an. „Wusste ich doch, dass du einer von denen bist und an diesen Blödsinn glaubst!"**

**Sie schnaubte verächtlich.**

**„Dieses Jahr werden wir uns mit den Sternzeichen beschäftigen. Jeder wird Erstaunliches über sein Zeichen erfahren und manche von euch werden am Ende des Schuljahres sogar gelernt haben, ihr Horoskop mit den Planeten und Sternen zu erstellen. Andere werden aber vielleicht gar nicht das Ende des Schuljahres erleben!" Sie schaute Harry an. Der schaute, ohne die Miene zu verziehen zurück. So ging das schon seit zwei Jahren und er war noch immer nicht tot.**

**„Fangen wir an, mit dem, was ihr über Sternzeichen wissen solltet. Es gibt zwölf verschiedene Zeichen. Jedes hat eine andere Bedeutung. Es ist sehr wichtig, alle Eigenschaften zu kennen. Jedes Sternzeichen wird auch einem bestimmten Planeten zu geordnet. Die Welt der Planeten ist so vielfältig und faszinierend…"**

**Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. Trelawneys Vortrag war wirklich nicht allzu fesselnd.**

**Als Wahrsagen endlich überstanden war, machten sie sich auf zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.**

**Hagrid erwartete sie schon. „Nun mit den Malimus sind wir fertig. Es sind im Grunde recht einfache Geschöpfe. Heut zeig ich euch ein paar interessantere Wesen."**

**Harry und Ron sahen sich an. Interessant war bei Hagrid gleichzusetzen mit gemeingefährlich!**

**Er führte sie zu der Wiese, wo sie im dritten Schuljahr Bekanntschaft mit den Hippogreifen gemacht hatten. Dort stand nun ein riesiger Vogelkäfig mit fußballgroßen blau-weiß gefiederten Vögeln.**

**„Ooh, sind die niedlich!", hörte Harry Lavender Brown. Die Vögel sahen mit ihren großen babyblauen Augen und den flauschigen Federn wirklich nett aus. Das schienen alle zu denken, bis auf…**

**„Wie kitschig!" Nathalie verzog angewidert das Gesicht.**

**„Magst du keine Vögel?", fragte Ron mit falschem Bedauern.**

**„Wenn du's unbedingt wissen musst, nein ich kann Vögel nicht ausstehen!"**

**„Aber sie sind doch soo niedlich", reizte Ron sie weiter.**

**„Nein sind sie nicht! Sieh dir mal diese Hakenschnäbel an. Die fressen wahrscheinlich ganze Kaninchen!"**

**„Hast du etwa Angst vor Vögeln?", spottete Ron. „Und ich dachte alle Mädchen würden auf so niedliche hellblaue Tierchen stehn."**

**„Jeder hat vor etwas Angst und außerdem bin ich nicht wie alle Mädchen!", zischte sie.**

**„Hey, hört ihr dahinten überhaupt zu?"**

**Beide sahen schnell nach vorne. Sie hatten nichts von dem, was Hagrid gesagt hatte, mitbekommen.**

**„Hört lieber auf miteinander zu reden, sonst verpasst ihr noch was Wichtiges. Wie ich eben sagte, heißen diese Vögel Callidoren. Sie sind sehr intelligent. Immer zwei von euch nehmen sich einen Callidoris und füttern ihn. Sie mögen am liebsten rohen Fisch. Ach ja, seid vorsichtig. Sie haben eine scharfe Kralle."**

**Harry, der mit Ron an einem Vogel saß, merkte bald, was Hagrid meinte. Jeder der Vögel hatte eine riesige Mittelkralle. Der Junge erinnerte das an die Raptoren aus diesem Dinosaurier-Film. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Callidoren ziemlich aggressive Geschöpfe waren. Am Ende der Stunde hatten fast alle Schüler Risse in der Kleidung und die meisten bluteten aus mehreren Kratzern.**

**„Und dabei sahen sie so niedlich aus", hörte Harry Lavender sagen. **

**„Das Äußere täuscht oft. Es gibt viele Wesen, die harmloser wirken als sie es sind und es gibt Wesen, die zur Abschreckung von andern gefährlich aussehen", Hermine klang wie üblich, als hätte sie ein Lexikon geschluckt.**

**„Ich hatte gehofft, wir würden uns jetzt endlich mal mit vernünftigen Tieren beschäftigen", maulte Parvati.**

**„Ja, Schönheit ist eben nicht alles", mischte sich auch Nathalie ein. **

**„Das würde ich bei deinem Aussehn auch sagen!", fauchte Parvati.**

**Das blonde Mädchen blieb unerschütterlich. „Du magst zwar hübsch aussehen aber Schönheit ist vergänglich. Wogegen ich meine Intelligenz so schnell nicht verliere."**

**„Du denkst also du wärst intelligent ja?", höhnte Lavender.**

**„Ja! Genau das denke ich!"**

**Darauf viel den beiden nichts mehr ein und Harry beobachtete wie Nathalie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zu den Kerkern ging, in denen sie jetzt Zaubertränke hatten. **

**„Wir werden dieses Jahr ein wenig genauer über Schlaftränke sprechen", fing Snape, wie immer fettig und schlecht gelaunt, an. „Sie zu brauen ist nicht einfach und wird wohl bei den meisten von ihnen, die Fähigkeiten übersteigen. Nicht wahr, Potter?"**

**Harry ignorierte ihn. Das war die beste Methode.**

**„Sie werden sehn Miss Delany, dass es hier nur wenige gute Schüler gibt, die in der Lage sind, einen einfachen Trank zu brauen. Die meisten sind hoffnungslose Versager." Er sah Neville an, der unter seinem Blick immer kleiner wurde.**

**„Ich hege natürlich nicht die Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht der erste Gryffindor mit Talenten fürs Zaubertrankbrauen sind."**

**Nathalie sah ihn offen an. „Dann kann ich sie ja wenigstens nicht enttäuschen."**

**„Passen sie auf, was sie sagen, oder haben sie Lust heute Abend nachzusitzen?"**

**Nathalie erwiderte nichts.**

**Der Unterricht bei Snape war so schlimm wie immer. Er drangsalierte Neville, bevorzugte Malfoy und machte die anderen Gryffindors runter. Sie hatten alle gelernt, dass Schweigen die ungefährlichste Reaktion auf seine bissigen Kommentare war. Auch Nathalie schien dieser Meinung zu sein und bemühte sich, durch nichts aufzufallen. Harry war froh, als der Unterricht endlich vorbei war.**

**Beim Abendessen bemerkte Harry, dass ihn einige Mitschüler misstrauisch beobachteten. Besonders das Mädchen, was Ron bei der Verteilung der Erstklässler „Leiche" genannt hatte, starrte ständig zu ihm hin.**

**„Sag mal Ron, weißt du eigentlich wer das ist?", er deutete auf sie.   **

**„Du meinst die Leiche? Keine Ahnung wie die heißt." Er lachte plötzlich. „Aber ich habe gehört, wie eine Erstklässlerin, die mit ihr Zaubertränke hat, anderen erzählte, dass Mädchen sei ein echter Vampir, weil sie so blass ist und sie wollte einen Zaubertrank nicht testen, weil darin Knoblauch war. Angeblich um nicht zu stinken. Wär das nicht cool? Ein echter Vampir in Hogwarts."**

**„Du hast Professor Venator nicht genau zugehört. Was soll ein Vampir in Hogwarts? Sie sind nichtmagische Teilmenschen, dass heißt, sie können nicht zaubern", erläuterte Hermine.**

**„Mich interessiert viel mehr, warum mich so viele so komisch anstarren."**

**„Weißt du es wirklich nicht?" Harry zuckte zusammen.**

**Ron funkelte Nathalie an, die direkt hinter den beiden stand. „Musst du ständig andere Leute erschrecken? Wie lange stehst du da schon und lauschst?"**

**„Ich hab nicht gelauscht. Wenn ihr euch so laut unterhaltet, dass es jeder mithören kann…", sie machte plötzlich ein ernstes Gesicht. „Weißt du wirklich nicht, warum sie dich so ansehen? Du solltest es vielleicht besser wissen. Sie haben Angst vor dir!"**

**„Vor mir? Wieso das denn?"**

**„Sie glauben, du hättest Cedric Diggory ermordet!"**


	4. Misstrauen

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Harry war schon skeptisch, als er das Tier zum ersten Mal sah, doch diese Ereignisse hatte er nicht erwartet. Plötzliche Angriffe aus dem Nichts und Menschen mit dunklen Absichten leiten das neue Jahr ein und prophezeien nichts Gutes. Siegt die Dunkelheit über das Licht?  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

****

**Kapitel 4: Misstrauen**

**_Errare humanum est!_**

**_Irren ist menschlich!_**

**Harry fühlte sich, als hätte er ein Kilo Eis im Magen.**

**„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Nein, das ist einfach lächerlich!", schnaubte Ron.**

**„Denke ich auch, aber das ist es, was ich gehört habe. Dachte, du solltest es vielleicht wissen."**

**„Oh, wie fürsorglich von dir!" **

**„Hör zu Weasley, mich interessieren eure ganzen Probleme nicht! Ich wollte mich eigentlich aus allem raushalten und mich um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern, aber bei soviel Dummheit musste ich einfach was sagen. Besser er erfährt es von mir, als dass diese Idioten auf die Idee kommen, ihn zu steinigen oder so was."**

**Harry seufzte. „Hatten wir das nicht alles im zweiten Schuljahr schon mal? Warte!"**

**Nathalie, die sich schon zum gehen gewand hatte, blieb stehen und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.**

**„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ihn nicht umgebracht habe? Was weißt du überhaupt von der ganzen Geschichte?"**

**„Nicht viel. In Russland gibt es auch so was wie den Tagespropheten in dem stand nur, dass irgendwer bei dem Trimagischen Turnier umgekommen wäre. Und aus den Dingen, die ich hier gehört habe, musst du dabei gewesen sein. Was das andere betrifft, nun, du scheinst mir einfach nicht der richtige Typ für einen Mord zu sein. Da vertrau ich meiner Menschenkenntnis und Dumbledore, der vermutlich etwas unternommen hätte, wenn du diesen Cedric getötet hättest."**

**„Weißt du eigentlich was über Voldemort?" **

**Ron zuckte zusammen als Harry den Namen aussprach.**

**Das russische Mädchen zuckte nicht zusammen, machte aber ein ernstes Gesicht. **

**„Professor Dumbledore hat meiner Mutter von seiner Wiederauferstehung erzählt. Er wollte, dass ich genau über die Situation und die Risiken in England Bescheid weiß."**

**„Dann weißt du also, wie Cedric gestorben ist?"**

**„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber du warst dabei als er starb und ein Typ namens Pettigrew hat ihn im Auftrag von Du-weißt-schon-wem aus dem Weg geräumt."**

**„Ja, ich war dabei." Die Erinnerung an die schreckliche Nacht holte ihn ein. Cedric, wie er den Pokal ergriff, Cedric, getötet von Wurmschwanz, weil Voldemort ihn für überflüssig hielt.**

**„Tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, wie es ist wenn jemanden stirbt."**

**„Du hast jemanden sterben gesehen?", fragte Hermine entsetzt und zugleich mitleidig.**

**„Das nicht, ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich weiß wie es ist, wenn jemand stirbt. Aber das geht euch nichts an. Ich muss sowieso noch in die Bibliothek", damit verschwand sie.**

**Im Gemeinschaftsraum suchten sich die drei eine Ecke und unterhielten sich.**

**„Ich werd aus Nathalie nicht schlau", fing Ron an. „Heute war sie fast nett und dann wieder so abweisend."**

**„Ich frage mich, wer bei ihr gestorben ist. Es scheint sie zu belasten. Ob wir noch mal mit ihr reden sollen?"**

**„Hermine, sie würde es uns eh nicht sagen. Könnt ihr mir mal erklären, wie ich mich gegenüber den anderen verhalten soll? Die halten mich für einen Mörder! Als wenn die Albträume nicht schon schlimm genug wären."**

**„Harry? Was für Albträume?", fragte sein Freund und sah ihn nervös an. „Träumst du etwa wieder von Du-weißt-schon-wem?"**

**„Oder machst du dir etwa immer noch Vorwürfe wegen Cedric?", hakte Hermine besorgt nach. „Du kannst nämlich überhaupt nichts dafür, das weißt du doch, oder Harry?"**

**Der Junge seufzte im Stillen. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte er seinen Freunden nichts von den Träumen erzählt. Es war ihm nur so rausgerutscht.**

**„Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Ja, ich hab manchmal Albträume, aber das ist nach so einem Erlebnis doch normal. Ich mach mir auch keine Vorwürfe. Ich weiß, ich hätte es nicht verhindern können. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht!" Während er nach oben ging überlegte er, was passiert wäre, wenn er Cedric nicht überredet hätte, den Pokal zu nehmen oder wenn er, Harry, nie nach Hogwarts gekommen wäre… Cedric könnte noch leben.**

**Eine Weile saßen Ron und Hermine schweigend im leerer werdenden Gemeinschaftsraum und starrten in das verlöschende Kaminfeuer.**

**„Ich wette, er macht sich Vorwürfe", murmelte Hermine.**

**„Vermutlich hast du Recht aber dabei können wir ihm nicht helfen. Harry ist mein bester Freund und trotzdem versteh ich ihn so oft nicht. Ich schätze du und ich können ihm nur helfen, indem wir da sind, wenn er reden will. Ich geh jetzt auch ins Bett. Nacht!"**

**Die Tage wurden allmählich kälter und als Harry in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste saß, bemerkte er, dass sich die Blätter der Bäume draußen langsam braun färbten. Er beobachtete gerade wie ein Blatt von einem Windhauch runtergeweht wurde, als er plötzlich seinen Namen hörte.**

**„Mr. Potter, hätten sie die Güte meinem Unterricht zu folgen?", Professor Venator klang nicht sehr begeistert. Harry seufzte. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war ja eigentlich sehr interessant aber zum hundertsten Male zu hören, wie gefährlich Vampire doch sind, war nicht so spannend.**

**„Heute besprechen wir eine Sonderform der Vampire, nämlich das Vampirblut! Vampirblüter sind Mischwesen. Sie entstehen, wenn eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer sich mit einem Vampir einlässt und aus dieser unheilvollen Kombination ein Kind entsteht. Diese Kinder verfallen meist dem Wahnsinn oder werden seelenlos böse. Sie werden mit ihrer dunklen Seite nicht fertig. Das Fatale an ihnen ist jedoch, dass die meisten von ihnen über Zauberkräfte verfügen. Das macht sie zu äußerst gefährlichen Wesen. Ja, Miss Patil?"**

**„Werden diese Vampirblüter auch gejagt und getötet oder eingesperrt? Ich meine, sie sind ja auch zur Hälfte Zauberer."**

**„Nein Miss Patil. Sie werden nicht gleich getötet. Sie werden einem Wesenstest unterzogen und bisher sind nur wenige Fälle bekannt, die ihn bestanden haben. Die, die nicht bestehen, werden natürlich wie jeder Vampir hingerichtet."**

**„Siehst du, die Leiche könnte vielleicht ein Vampirblut sein. Dann läge ich mit meiner Vermutung gar nicht mal so falsch", flüsterte Ron Harry zu als sie nach dem Abendessen das blasse Mädchen auf sich zukommen sahen. Sie hielt direkt auf das Trio zu und blieb mit ihren beiden Freundinnen, die ihr wie ein Hofstaat überallhin folgten, vor ihnen stehen.**

**„Das also sind die berühmten Gryffindors. Ein Narbengesicht das gern den Held spielt, ein schlammblütiger Streber und ein rothaariges Nichts. Ihr seid genauso, wie meine Cousine Pansy euch beschrieben hat."**

**„Dass du eine Slytherin und eine Cousine von Pansy bist, sieht man ebenfalls", antwortete Hermine geringschätzig.**

**„Pass ja auf, was du sagst! Immerhin sind wir ein gutes Stück älter und größer als du Zwerg!", knurrte Ron.**

**„Ach lass doch. Ist doch nur 'ne dumme Erstklässlerin aus Slytherin. Wir haben keine Zeit für so was."**

**„So, der Herr Potter ist also ein vielbeschäftigter Zauberer ja? Kommst dir wohl unheimlich wichtig vor. Du gibst dich doch gerne mit Abschaum ab, wie man an den beiden da deutlich sieht. Hast du dich auch schon mit der da angefreundet? Die würde super zu euch passen", sie deutete auf Nathalie, die gerade auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum war.**

**„Wie wär's Delany? Willst du nicht auch in den Club der Versager aufgenommen werden?"**

**Nathalie sah sie ernst an. „Na klar will ich da rein. Wer wollte schon nicht in einen Club mit dir als Präsidentin? Wer bist du überhaupt?"**

**Das Mädchen machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Mein Name ist Kathryn Waynes. Du solltest dir meinen Namen merken!", fügte sie drohend hinzu. Doch Nathalie ließ sich auch davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.**

**„Und du solltest langsam ins Bett gehen. Sonst bist du morgen in der Schule nicht fit und ausgeruht. Meine Mama hat immer gesagt, Schlaf ist besonders bei kleinen Kindern sehr wichtig. Und jetzt steh mir hier nicht im Weg rum!"**

**„Das werdet ihr noch bereuen! So redet man nicht mit mir! Heather, Patricia kommt jetzt!" Die beiden Mädchen gehorchten aufs Wort.**

**Hermine sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach. „Findet noch jemand, dass sie eine prima Malfoy abgeben würde?"  **

**Das Quidditch-Trainig machte Harry jetzt noch mehr Spass, als in den Jahren zuvor. Mit Ginny hatten sie eine erstklassige Jägerin und Ron war ein super Hüter. Nicht zu vergessen, Alicia als Käpten. Sie verlangte von ihnen genauso viel, wie Wood damals und hielt sich auch mit Kritik nicht zurück.**

**„Ron, lass den Quaffel nicht aus den Augen! Fred, du musst mit dem Klatscher genauer zielen! Harry, träum nicht!"**

**Harry riss sich zusammen. Alicia hatte Recht, er musste sich stärker konzentrieren, wenn sie nächste Woche gegen Slytherin gewinnen wollten. Er konnte die Vorstellung, wie Malfoy, der auch noch zum Kapitän ernannt worden war, den Pokal in den Händen hielt, einfach nicht ertragen. **

**Dem Jungen fiel auf, das Nathalie schon wieder auf der Tribüne saß und zusah. Sie hatte eigentlich mit keinem Kontakt und war ein richtiger Einzelgänger, nur Quidditch schien sie zu mögen. Sie verschwand allerdings immer eine halbe Stunde vor Schluss, als wolle sie sicher gehen, dass sie auch ja keiner ansprach. **

**Am Ende des Trainings traf sich Harry mit Ron und Hermine. Sie wollten endlich mal wieder Hagrid besuchen.**

**„Wie lief euer Training?", fragte Hermine neugierig.**

**„Och, eigentlich ganz gut. Ginny macht ihre Sache prima und Harry sowieso. Ich hoffe bloß, dass ich mich beim Spiel gegen Slytherin nicht bis auf die Knochen blamiere."**

**„Ach was Ron! Du bist ein guter Hüter, das sagen alle. Du schaffst das", versicherte ihm Harry.**

**„Und wenn nicht?"**

**„Dann kannst du dich immer noch im See ertränken. Aber wart doch erst mal das Spiel ab."**

**„Danke Harry. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte", sagte Ron mit sarkastischem Unterton.**

**Mittlerweile waren sie vor Hagrids Tür angekommen und hörten Stimmen aus dem Inneren der Hütte.**

**„Nimm für Sturmgrau das grüne Halsband. Das Rote ist ihm zu klein geworden."**

**„Mach ich Hagrid. Ich seh mir auch noch mal Schneefeders rechten Hinterhuf an. Ich hatte den Eindruck, sie würde da ein bisschen lahmen."**

**Die Tür ging auf und Nathalie trat heraus. Sie schien etwas überrascht die drei Freunde zu sehn, nickte ihnen kurz zu und ging.**

**Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen ihr nach und begrüßten dann Hagrid.**

**„Schön euch mal wieder hier zu sehn. Habt euch ja lange nicht mehr blicken lassen."**

**„Wir hatten viel zu tun, mit Quidditch und Schule. Tut uns Leid", entschuldigte sich Harry. **

**„Macht nichts."**

**„Sag mal, was wollte eigentlich Nathalie hier?" Ron schaute Hagrid an.**

**„Sie mag Tiere unheimlich gern, außer Vögel und Fische, und hilft mir'n bisschen mit den Hippogreifen."**

**„Wir behandeln noch mal Hippogreife?", fragte Hermine angespannt. Sie alle konnten sich nur zu gut an den Ärger in ihrem dritten Schuljahr erinnern, als Malfoy von einem Hippogreif verletzt wurde.**

**„Ja, werden wir. Habt keine Angst, es wird schon klappen", antwortete er fröhlich.**

**Ron machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht und auch Hermine sah nicht überzeugt aus. Doch sie versuchten gar nicht erst, weiter mit Hagrid zu diskutieren. **

**Nach einer Stunde verabschiedeten sie sich wieder und gingen zurück zum Schloss. Schon von weitem bemerkten sie eine Menschenmenge, die sich aufgeregt unterhielt. **

**„Wie konnte das passieren?" **

**„Ausgerechnet Jerry, unser bester Jäger!" **

**„Dafür kommt nur ein Gryffindor in Frage!" **

**„Was ist denn los?", erkundigte Hermine sich besorgt bei der Gruppe, bei der es sich fast ausschließlich um Slytherins handelte. **

**Nun blickten alle zu ihnen hinüber und keiner von ihnen sah freundlich aus.**

**Malfoy trat vor und knurrte wütend. „Jemand hat unseren Jäger Jerry Scout angegriffen und das kann nur jemand sein der nicht will, dass wir am Samstag Gryffindor besiegen!"**

**„Du warst es Potter!", kreischte Kathryn, die direkt neben Malfoy stand. „Ich hab ihn als Erster gefunden und hab jemanden wegrennen sehn. Das warst du, Potter!"**


	5. Racheengel

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Harry war schon skeptisch, als er das Tier zum ersten Mal sah, doch diese Ereignisse hatte er nicht erwartet. Plötzliche Angriffe aus dem Nichts und Menschen mit dunklen Absichten leiten das neue Jahr ein und prophezeien nichts Gutes. Siegt die Dunkelheit über das Licht?  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

**Kapitel 5: Racheengel**

****

**_Wer A sagt muss nicht B sagen,  
er kann auch erkennen dass A falsch war!_**

**_Berthold Brecht_**

**__**

**„Das stimmt nicht!", rief Harry empört. **

**Doch die Slytherins hörten ihm gar nicht zu, sondern schrieen und beschimpften ihn jetzt alle. In dem Chaos sah Harry wie sich eine Gestalt näherte.**

**'Oh bitte, lass es Dumbledore oder McGonagall sein nur nicht…'**

**„Kann mir jemand erklären was dieses Geschrei soll?", ertönte Snapes ölige Stimme. **

**„Professor, Potter hat unseren Jäger verletzt!"**

**„So Potter. Willst wohl unbedingt gewinnen, kannst es nicht ertragen, dass Slytherin die bessere Mannschaft hat, was?", er sprach ganz ruhig und seine Stimme hatte einen gehässigen Unterton. **

**Harry wusste, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte.**

**„Professor, ich…"**

**„Was hattest du hier überhaupt zu suchen? Draußen bei der Kälte? Warum bist du nicht in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum, wo du hingehörst?"**

**„Professor, Harry war die ganze Zeit bei uns. Wir haben Hagrid besucht und…"**

**„Halten sie den Mund Mr. Weasley! Potter, sie seh ich morgen zum Nachsitzen! 30 Punkte Abzug und jetzt will ich kein Wort mehr hören!" Damit verschwand er und die Slytherins verzogen sich auch.**

**„Das ist so unfair! Snape dieses miese Drecksstück! Dabei haben wir doch gar nichts gemacht. Jetzt musst du auch noch Nachsitzen." Ron sah seinen Freund mitleidig an.**

**„Lässt sich eh nicht ändern. Ich wüsste nur gern, wer das gemacht hat und warum Kathryn behauptet, ich sei es gewesen", sagte Harry.**

**„Hast du sie nicht gesehn?", fragte Hermine Harry.**

**„Wen denn? Ich war leider zu sehr damit beschäftigt, von einem Haufen Slytherins und ihrem Lehrer zur Schnecke gemacht zu werden."**

**„Nathalie war da. Sie ist kurz nach uns gekommen und hat alles beobachtet", sagte das Mädchen ernst.**

**„Willst du sagen, sie hat den Slytherin angegriffen?" Ron sah sich um. „Wo ist sie jetzt überhaupt?"**

**„Sie ist mit den Slytherins reingeschlichen. Glaub nicht, dass sie außer mir jemand bemerkt hat. Ob sie es war? Ich habe keine Ahnung."**

**Den nächsten Morgen musste Harry die misstrauischen Blicke ertragen. Nicht nur von den Slytherins. Auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs zeigten sich sehr kühl. Selbst einige Gryffindors warfen ihm abschätzende und nicht allzu freundliche Blicke zu. Harry fühlte sich einfach elend. **

**In der ersten Unterrichtsstunde nach dem Frühstück hatten sie Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs.   **

**„Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass du so was Gemeines tun würdest! Ich hab dich immer verteidigt wenn es um den Mord an Cedric ging. Aber jetzt frag ich mich, ob jemand der, nur um ein Quidditch-Spiel zu gewinnen, so fies jemanden von hinten angreift wie du es mit Jerry gemacht hast, nicht auch zu anderen Dingen fähig wäre", rief Hannah Abbott. **

**„Aber ich hab doch gar nicht…", fing Harry an, nur um sofort von Parvati unterbrochen zu werden. „Ist dir ein Sieg wirklich so wichtig, dass du dafür jemanden so heimtückisch angreifst?"**

**„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!" Ron stellte sich vor Harry. „Er war die ganze Zeit mit Hermine und mir bei Hagrid! Er ist unschuldig!"**

**„Seit wann heult ihr eigentlich so um einen Slytherin? Ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass sich jemand vor einem Quidditch - Spiel mit jemandem gestritten hat!", verteidigte ihn jetzt auch Hermine.**

**„Das war kein normaler Streit. Er wurde hinterrücks angegriffen! Und das beweist meiner Meinung nach Potters Kaltblütigkeit. Er könnte also auch was mit Cedrics Tod zu tun haben!"**

**„Seine Kaltblütigkeit? Erstens ist Jerry nicht Tod sondern nur leicht verletzt und Zweitens _war er es nicht_!", schrie Hermine.**

**„Das sagst du. Aber ihr seid seine Freunde! Klar, dass ihr ihn nicht verratet. Wer weiß? Vielleicht habt ihr ja auch was mit der _leichten Verletzung von Jerry zu tun", sagte Ernie._**

**Ron sah ihn fassungslos an. „Ihr wollt einfach nicht zuhören. Es ist wie in unserem zweiten Schuljahr. Erst ist Harry der Held und dann das gejagte Monster. Ihr seid so was von dämliche, engstirnige…!"**

**„Ron, lass gut sein. Es bringt ja doch nichts", sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge leise.**

**Auch in den anderen Fächern ging es ihm heute nicht besser. 'Schlimmer kann der Tag echt nicht mehr werden' dachte er, als er sich an den Mittagstisch setzte. Er hatte sich gerade ein paar Kartoffeln aufgefüllt als Professor McGonagall kam.**

**„Mr. Weasley könnten sie kurz mit kommen? In mein Büro. Ihre Brüder sind auch schon da." **

**Ron wurde blass. „Ist irgendwas passiert? Mit meinen Eltern oder…"**

**„Kommen sie mit mir, ich erkläre es ihnen in Ruhe."**

**Ron folgte ihr. Harry und Hermine sahen sich besorgt an.**

**„Glaubst du, es hat was mit Du-weißt-schon-wem zu tun? Weil Rons Vater sich doch so für Muggel einsetzt?"**

**„Ach was. Wahrscheinlich haben Fred und George nur wieder irgendwas angestellt", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.**

**„Und was hätte Ron damit zu tun?", fragte sie zweifelnd. Darauf wusste er auch nichts zu sagen.**

**Sie gingen nach dem Essen sofort zu McGonagalls Büro und warteten draußen.**

**Sie standen gar nicht lange da, als die Tür auf ging und Ron mit den Zwillingen raus kam. Sie sahen alle drei sehr ernst, sehr besorgt und sehr wütend aus.**

**„Was…", fing Hermine an.**

**„Ginny wurde angegriffen und liegt auf der Krankenstation!", unterbrach Ron sie.**

**„Ist sie schwer verletzt?"**

**„Nein. Madam Pomfrey meint, sie wäre beim Spiel wieder fit. Wenn ich nur wüsste wer das war!", knurrte George.**

**„Ein Slytherin wer sonst? Als Rache vermutlich weil ihr Jäger angegriffen wurde. Das meinte zumindest die McGonagall. Das werden sie bereuen!", sagte Fred grimmig.**

**Am Nachmittag wachte Jerry Scout wieder auf aber alles woran er sich erinnern konnte war, dass er plötzlich hinter sich eine Stimme gehört hatte - eine Mädchenstimme.**

**„Es tut mir Leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe Harry", entschuldigte sich Parvati nach Geschichte der Zauberei.**

**„Ist schon okay."**

**„Dieses Wochenende, an Halloween, dürfen wir doch mal wieder nach Hogsmeade. Hast du nicht Lust mit mir zu gehen? Ich lade dich auf ein Butterbier ein. Sozusagen als Entschädigung."**

**„Ach, auf einmal willst du also wieder was mit ihm zu tun haben, ja? Heute Morgen war er noch _kaltblütig_ und jetzt verabredest du dich mit ihm?! Du änderst deine Meinung ja wirklich schnell!", giftete Hermine.**

**„Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht und es tut mir Leid. Was geht dich das überhaupt an?", fauchte Parvati zurück.**

**„Eine Menge! Schließlich bin ich mit ihm befreundet!"**

**„Hermine, ich hab ihre Entschuldigung angenommen und wir können doch alle zusammen gehen, oder? Wir müssen außerdem noch in die Bibliothek und den Aufsatz für McGonagall schreiben." Mit diesen Worten zog Harry Hermine von Parvati weg und machte sich mit ihr und Ron auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.**

**„Ich wüsste wirklich gern, wer Scout angegriffen und damit diesen Krieg begonnen hat", meinte Harry abends im Gemeinschaftsraum zu Ron und Hermine. **

**Das Verhältnis zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin, ohnehin schon nie gut, hatte sich mit diesen Angriffen extrem verschlechtert. Überall war es im Laufe des Tags zu Zusammenstößen zwischen den beiden Häusern gekommen.**

**„Mich interessiert vielmehr, wer es gewagt hat meine Schwester anzugreifen!", grollte Ron böse.**

**„Ginny geht es bald wieder gut und Jerry auch", versuchte Hermine ihn aufzumuntern. „Es war auf jeden Fall ein Mädchen, das Jerry angegriffen hat. Und es ist leider sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es aus Gryffindor kommt. Wer hätte sonst Interesse daran, einen Jäger der Slytherins auszuschalten?"**

**„Ich weiß nicht. Es kommt doch vor Quidditch – Spielen öfter vor, dass sich zwei Schüler mit Zauberstäben duellieren oder sich prügeln. Vielleicht hat dieser Jerry sich nur mit jemandem gestritten und die Sache ist eskaliert", überlegte Harry.**

**„Er sagte aber doch, er wäre von hinten und überraschend angegriffen worden. Das ist es ja worüber sich alle aufregen", widersprach Hermine.**

**„Ginny ist übrigens auch von hinten angegriffen worden. Mit dem Dolorcapus – Fluch. Hat ziemlich üble Kopfschmerzen. Ich hab sie vorhin kurz besuchen dürfen", erzählte Ron. **

**Hermine wurde ganz aufgeregt. „Das ist derselbe Fluch, mit dem man auch Jerry lahm gelegt hat. Vielleicht waren es ja gar keine zwei Täter, sondern einer!"**

**„Wer sollte denn Interesse daran haben einen Slytherin und eine Gryffindor zu verletzen?", fragte Harry.**

**„Vielleicht jemand, dem es nicht um Quidditch geht, sondern darum so einen Streit zu entfesseln? Aber wer hätte Spass an einem Krieg zwischen den Häusern? Hermine, du sagtest Jerry Scout wäre von einem Mädchen angegriffen worden? Ginny hat nämlich auch eine Mädchenstimme gehört und du sagtest, Nathalie wäre kurz nach uns bei Jerry angekommen?", Ron sah seine kluge Freundin nachdenklich an.**

**„Worauf willst du hinaus? Dass es Nathalie war? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Warum sollte sie so was tun?", widersprach Harry.**

**„Wir kennen sie kaum und sie ist die einzige Spur, die wir haben. Vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach mal ein bisschen beobachten", erwiderte Ron.**

**„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt erst mal ins Bett gehen, es ist schon spät", beendete Hermine das Gespräch.**

**Am nächsten Tag versuchten sie Nathalie möglichst unauffällig zu beobachten, was aber gar nicht so leicht war. Sie war so unauffällig, redete mit niemandem und saß lange in der Bibliothek, wo sie irgendein Buch las. Im Unterricht beteiligte sie sich ab und zu, die Lehrer behandelten sie wie jeden anderen Schüler auch, nur Professor Venator schien sie nicht zu mögen. Alles in allem, war sie eine durchschnittliche Schülerin.**

**„Sie ist so normal, dass es schon wieder ungewöhnlich ist", meinte Ron zu Harry.**

**„Ja, mal abgesehen davon, dass sie mit keinem wirklich spricht und wenn doch, ist sie unfreundlich", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich glaube jedenfalls nicht, dass sie was mit den Angriffen zu tun hat."**

**„Warum sondert sie sich eigentlich von allen so ab? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie einfach nur unfreundlich ist. Wusstet ihr, dass sie vorgestern Neville bei dem Aufsatz, über die Art wie Vampire jagen, geholfen hat? Ich hab mir den Aufsatz durchgelesen, er war wirklich gut", sagte Hermine anerkennend.**

**„Ich muss jetzt los, hab doch noch Nachsitzen bei Snape. Der lässt mich wahrscheinlich bis Mitternacht in seinem Kerker sitzen!", stöhnte Harry.**

**Obwohl seine Unschuld mit Jerry Scouts Aussage bewiesen wurde, bestand Snape auf Nachsitzen wegen Unruhestiftung. Hermine und Ron sahen ihn mitfühlend an.**

**Als der Junge den Kerker, in dem sie sonst Zaubertränke hatten, betrat, bereitete er sich innerlich auf ein paar sehr lange Stunden mit Snape vor. Er sah sich um. Von Snape war noch nichts zu sehn, also setzte er sich erst mal auf seinen Platz und wartete. Mit einem leisen Knarren ging die schwere Tür auf und herein trat Snape in Begleitung von…**

**„Malfoy!"**

**„Gut erkannt Potter", bemerkte Snape spöttisch. „Mr. Malfoy wird, da er sich in Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall nicht zusammenreißen konnte, mit ihnen nachsitzen."**

**„Aber Professor, ich habe ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass ich nichts dafür konnte. Wenn dieser Hufflepuff zu blöd ist um…"**

**„Genug Mr. Malfoy. Sie werden jetzt beide diese Kugelfische ausnehmen und ihre Innereien zusammen mit den Fliegenpilzstückchen in dem Kessel da zerkochen."**

**Nach zwei Stunden waren sie endlich mit dieser ekligen Arbeit fertig. Es war jetzt viertel vor elf. Harry unterdrückte ein Gähnen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Malfoy ging hinter ihm her, ebenfalls zu müde zum Streiten. Plötzlich blieb Harry stehen. Hatte da sich nicht gerade etwas bewegt?**

**„Was ist denn Potter? Ich will endlich ins Bett und deine Gesellschaft loswerden!"**

**„Sei mal still!" Harry lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Er trat näher an die Tür des Zimmers für den Zauberkunstunterricht. Er sah einen Schatten und als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er noch zwei weitere Personen.**

**„Teil eins unseres Plans hat ja prima geklappt. Schade nur, dass mein Fluch nicht stark genug war um diese Weasley und Scout bis zum Spiel auszuschalten. Aber ich hab es Potter und seinen Freunden ja versprochen, mit mir legt man sich besser nicht an! Delany wird das auch noch merken! Für die denk ich mir was ganz besonderes aus."**

**„Ich weiß nicht Kathryn. Vielleicht solltest du Nathalie Delany besser in Ruhe lassen. Ich hab irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl bei ihr."**

**„Unsinn Patricia. Für Malfoy muss ich mir jetzt auch noch was Neues ausdenken, schließlich kann sein bester Jäger ja doch mitspielen. Er soll es auch noch bereuen, dass er mich nicht ernst nimmt! Rache ist süß sagt man doch. Vielleicht mach ich irgendwas mit Pansy."**

**„Aber sie ist doch deine Cousine, oder?"**

**„Ich weiß Heather! Aber sie ist mit Malfoy befreundet und abgesehen davon, mag ich sie sowieso nicht sonderlich."**

**Ehe Harry reagieren konnte stürmte Malfoy an ihm vorbei und packte Kathryn Waynes am Umhang.**

**„Was fällt dir ein?! Hältst dich wohl für einen kleinen Racheengel, was?! Wenn du es wagen solltest, noch einmal irgendwas zu tun, was den Slytherins schadet, lernst du mich wirklich kennen!"**

**Kathryn sah Malfoy trotzig an aber Harry erkannte auch, dass sie Angst vor seiner Wut hatte.**

**„Du hast also Ginny und einen Slytherin angegriffen um mich zu ärgern?", fragte Harry sie zornig.**

**„Verschwinde Potter! Das ist ne Sache zwischen Slytherins!", brüllte Malfoy ihn an.**

**„Mich geht die Sache auch was an! Schließlich musste ich wegen ihr nachsitzen und die Schwester meines Freundes wurde verletzt!", schrie Harry zurück.**

**„Das ist ja alles höchst faszinierend aber ich an eurer Stelle würde verschwinden. Ihr macht soviel Lärm, dass es mich wundert, warum Filch noch nicht hier ist." **

**Nathalie lehnte ruhig im Rahmen der Tür, die er und Malfoy offen gelassen hatten.**

**„Wo kommst du her?", fragte Malfoy misstrauisch.**

**„Ich war noch ein wenig spazieren und hab euch gehört, was übrigens wirklich nicht schwer war."**

**Malfoy wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Mrs. Norris, Filchs dürre Katze, das Klassenzimmer betrat und sie anklagend anschaute. **

**Ohne ein weiteres Wort, verschwanden die vier Slytherins und auch Harry und Nathalie machten sich auf den Weg, denn wo seine Katze war, da war Filch meist auch nicht weit. Sie hasteten durch dunkle Flure, als Nathalie Harry plötzlich zu Boden riss und hinter eine Ritterrüstung zog.**

**„Was…?"**

**„Schhh! Sei leise!", zischte sie ihm zu.**

**Da hörte Harry es auch. **

**„Wo sind sie, meine Süße? Wo haben sich diese kleinen Schmarotzer versteckt?"**

**Wenn Filch den Gang betrat würde Mrs. Norris sie unweigerlich riechen. Er stand jetzt genau vor dem Gang und einige Herzschläge lang befürchtete Harry, er würde den Gang betreten, doch sie hatten noch mal Glück.**

**„Da ist nichts. Komm weiter Süße." Sie hörten Mrs. Norris unwillig Fauchen aber dann musste sie wohl ihrem Herrn gefolgt sein.**

**„Puh, das war knapp. Danke!"**

**„Keine Ursache, aber wir sollten uns jetzt wirklich beeilen. Hast du dir wehgetan? Ich hätte dich ja etwa sanfter hinter die Rüstung gezogen aber leider ging alles etwas schnell", sie grinste ihn an.**

**Harry grinste zurück. „Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ein blauer Fleck ist besser, als schon wieder nachsitzen."**

**Als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, sahen sie eine große Gestalt mit feuerroten Haaren, die halb im Sessel, halb auf der Erde lag und eine weitere Person, die sich auf der Couch zusammen gerollt hatte.**

**„Wie niedlich sie aussehen. Obwohl bei Ron sieht mir das nicht gerade bequem aus."**

**„Ich hab bei ihm schon Schlimmeres gesehn", antwortete Harry.**

**Er stellte sich näher zu den beiden hin. „Mensch steht auf! In fünf Minuten fängt Verwandlung an!"**

**Hermine sprang mit einem Satz auf und sah richtig panisch aus, Ron drehte sich nur etwas, wobei er jetzt ganz auf die Erde rutschte, und murmelte was von **

**„Ismirdochegal."**

**Nathalie schüttelte sich vor Lachen. **

**Nun wurde auch Ron wach. „Spinnst du Harry! Was soll das?"**

**Doch Harry kicherte nur. „Ihr müsstet euch mal sehn!"**

**Hermine schmiss ein Buch nach ihm. „Wir warten extra so lange auf dich und du lachst über uns!" Sie versuchte streng auszusehen, konnte sich das Lächeln aber nicht ganz verkneifen.**

**„Wie war's denn mit Snape?", fragte Ron.**

**„Toll. Ich musste nicht nur Snape ertragen, sondern auch noch Malfoy."**

**„Malfoy musste bei Snape nachsitzen? Der heilige Malfoy? Snapes Lieblingsschüler?"**

**„Er hat irgendwas bei McGonagall gemacht. Ron, du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass Snape Malfoy nachsitzen ließe. Auf dem Rückweg hab ich übrigens ein höchst interessantes Gespräch belauscht. Kathryn Waynes und ihr Hofstaat haben sich über die Angriffe unterhalten und die Leiche war etwas enttäuscht, dass ihr Fluch nicht stark genug war und Ginny und der Slytherin mitspielen können."**

**„Moment mal. _Ihr_ Fluch? Die war das? Dieses kleine Miststück! Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege mach ich aus ihr wirklich 'ne Leiche!"**

**„Nicht aufregen Weasley. Ist nicht gut für den Blutdruck. Außerdem nehme ich mal an, dass Malfoy sich schon um sie kümmern wird. Der sah nämlich genauso sauer aus, wie du gerade", sagte Nathalie, die sich bis dahin etwas im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. **

**„Das stimmt. Malfoy sah wirklich alles andere als begeistert aus. Er hat das Gespräch auch mitgekriegt."**

**„Wieso warst du eigentlich auch da?", wandte sich Ron an Nathalie.**

**„Ich geh manchmal nachts spazieren. Es ist draußen und im Schloss dann so ruhig. Dabei hörte ich laute Stimmen, hab nachgeschaut und Harry vor Filch gerettet."**

**„Vor Filch? Da habt ihr aber Glück gehabt. Filch würde euch bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abziehen wenn er euch erwischt hätte und Gryffindor hätte mindestens 50 Punkte verloren!", Hermine hörte sich nicht sehr erfreut an.**

**„Hat er aber nicht. Ich geh jetzt nach oben, bin müde. Kommst du mit Ron?"**

**„Ja. Der Sessel ist nicht wirklich bequem zum Schlafen."**

**„Ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse, danke noch mal für die Sache mit Filch und hast du Lust nach dem Quidditch mit nach Hogsmeade zu kommen?"**

**„Nein Harry. Ich hab lieber meine Ruhe. Und außerdem gehst du doch schon mit Parvati hin", lehnte Nathalie ab.**

**„Parvati hat mir ein Butterbier versprochen, dass heißt nicht, dass kein anderer mitkommen darf. Ron und Hermine gehen schließlich auch mit."**

**Hermine sah auf einmal sehr erleichtert aus. Harry sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Du dachtest doch nicht etwa, dass ich ohne euch gehe oder? Wir gehen doch immer zusammen."**

**„Ja natürlich. Ich ähm, ich muss jetzt hoch. Gute Nacht!", und damit verschwand sie.**

**„Ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung. Ich geh lieber allein." Nathalie drehte sich um und ging hinter Hermine die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafräumen hoch.**

**Harry blickte beiden verständnislos nach.**

**Als die beiden Jungs in den Betten lagen fragte Ron seinen Freund: „Willst du wirklich nicht mit Parvati allein sein? Hermine und ich könnten ja mal für ne halbe Stunde verschwinden."**

**„Warum denn? Oder willst du viel eher mal mit Hermine allein sein?"**

**„Mit Hermine? Ich seh sie doch sowieso jeden Tag und du bist nicht immer dabei. Sie ist für mich so was wie eine Schwester oder eine sehr gute Freundin. Ich bin nicht verliebt, mach dir da keine Gedanken. Aber mit Parvati, nun ja sie ist hübsch und scheint ja an dir interessiert zu sein."**

**„Red keinen Blödsinn. Sie hat nur ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wir sollten uns jetzt lieber auf das Quidditch – Spiel am Samstag konzentrieren."**

**Anmerkung:** Das war's fürs erste. In den nächsten Kapiteln sehen wir das Quidditch Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin und besuchen Hogsmeade. Auch der Weihnachtsball ist nicht mehr fern. Lest also unbedingt auch die nächsten Kapitel und vergesst nicht, mir eure Meinung zu schreiben!

Bye,

eure Black Luna


	6. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

****

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Harry war schon skeptisch, als er das Tier zum ersten Mal sah, doch diese Ereignisse hatte er nicht erwartet. Plötzliche Angriffe aus dem Nichts und Menschen mit dunklen Absichten leiten das neue Jahr ein und prophezeien nichts Gutes. Siegt die Dunkelheit über das Licht?  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

**Anmerkung:** Kommen wir nun zum Quidditch. Es war für mich eines der schwersten Kapitel. Ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen.

****

**Kapitel 6: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin **

****

****

**_Achtung verdient, wer vollbringt, was er vermag._**   
**_Sophokles_******

************************************************************************

**Die Zeit bis zum Samstag verflog schnell und vor allem Ron und Ginny wurden nervös. **

**„Das schaff ich nie! Ich fall vor lauter Nervosität vom Besen!"**

**„Und ich werde vermutlich nicht einen Ball halten!"**

**„Die schmeißen mich nach dem Spiel sofort aus dem Team!"**

**„Ich mach mich vor den ganzen Schülern lächerlich!"**

**„Vergiss nicht die Lehrer. Dumbledore sieht auch zu", warf Nathalie wenig hilfreich ein.**

**„Nathalie, hör auf. Ron, du wirst die Bälle ganz prima halten und du wirst dich nicht blamieren. Ginny, du bist eine sehr gute Jägerin und während des Trainings noch nie von einem Besen gefallen. Es wird auch keiner von euch aus dem Team geschmissen!"**

**„Danke Harry. Sag mir das bis morgen noch ungefähr tausendmal und ich glaub es dir."**

**„Ach Ron, du schaffst das schon", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen.**

**Dann war der Samstag da. Alicia hielt jeden aus dem Team an, reichlich zu frühstücken. In der Umkleide saßen alle mit angespannten Gesichtern und warteten, dass es Zeit wurde um raus zugehen.**

**„Heute ist für uns das erste Spiel der Saison. Für manche sogar das erste Spiel überhaupt. Wir haben ein gutes Team auf die Beine gestellt und wenn wir dieses Spiel gewinnen, sind wir dem Quidditch – Pokal ein gutes Stück näher gekommen. Also ich verlass mich auf euch!", beendete Alicia ihre Rede.**

**Sie stellten sich auf dem Spielfeld auf und Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln eine ganze Menge roter Schals und Fahnen, aber auch jede Menge grüne.**

**„Da sind die Gryffindors mit Katie Bell, Harry Potter, Ginny, Ron, Fred und George Weasley und ihrem neuen Kapitän Alicia Spinnet. Und dort kommen die Slytherins mit Jerry Scout, Christopher Warrington, Jason Montague, Paul Derrick, Jens Bole und mit ihrem Kapitän Malfoy, dessen Daddy bestimmt ein Vermögen bezahlt hat, damit er es wird."**

** Die Slytherin – Kurve buhte Lee Jordan, der wieder den Kommentator machte, aus und Professor McGonagall, die ihn dabei beaufsichtigte, versetzte ihm einen scharfen Blick. Doch Harry fand, dass Lee damit vermutlich Recht hatte. **

**Schließlich war Malfoy sowieso nur im Team, da sein Vater einst sieben neue Rennbesen gekauft hatte.**

**„Kapitäne begrüßt euch!", Madame Hooch sorgte wieder als Schiedsrichter für Ordnung.**

**Alicia und Malfoy gingen aufeinander zu, gaben sich die Hände und sahen sich kurz in die Augen, mit einem Ausdruck als wünsche jeder dem anderen die Pest an den Hals. **

**„Besteigt die Besen! Bei meinem Pfiff geht's los!" **

**Die Teams hielten sich bereit. Das Signal ertönte. Harry schnellte mit seinem Feuerblitz in die Luft und flog in großen Bögen über das Feld.  **

**„Alicia Spinnet hat den Quaffel, eine schöne Drehung um einen Jäger der Slytherins, Pass an Katie Bell und – ah! Nein! Jerry Scout hat ihn. Ein wirklich guter Jäger, der vor kurzem noch auf der Krankenstation war. Leider hat er sich schon wieder erholt."**

**„Jordan! Wenn sie nicht unparteiisch bleiben können, war dieses ihr letztes Quidditch – Spiel als Kommentator!"**

**„Schon gut, schon gut. Also Scout hat den Quaffel und – da hat einer der Weasley Zwillinge sauber mit dem Klatscher gearbeitet. Ginny Weasley hat jetzt den Ball. Sie und ihr Bruder Ron sind neu im Team, das mittlerweile fast vollständig aus Weasleys besteht. Ja, sie fliegt ziemlich gut. Gibt den Ball an Alicia und… Tor! Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!"**

**Harry grinste. Fing ja gut an. Bis jetzt hatte er aber noch kein Zeichen des Schnatzes entdeckt.**

**„Was meinst du Potter? Glaubst du, du bist immer noch der große Held, wenn du das Spiel erst verloren hast? Oder werden dich deine tollen Gryffindor – Freunde hängen lassen, wenn sie erkennen, was du doch für eine armselige Null bist."**

**„Wenigstens käme kein Gryffindor jemals auf die Idee, einen aus ihrem eigenen Quidditch – Team anzugreifen, Malfoy."**

**„Glaub mir, Kathryn hat dafür bezahlt. Allerdings gab es mildernde Umstände, weil sie ja den Rotschopf auch angegriffen hat und dir die ganze Sache in die Schuhe schieben wollte."**

**Harrys wütende Antwort ging in dem Gebrüll der Gryffindors unter – Ginny hatte ihr erstes Tor geschossen!**

**„20 zu 0 für Gryffindor!", jubelte Lee.**

**Das verschlug Malfoy vorerst die Sprache.**

**Harry legte einen kleinen Spurt ein und flog von ihm weg. Er konzentrierte sich jetzt wieder ganz auf das Spiel. Die Slytherins wurden besser. Scout flog mit dem Ball auf das Tor und einen ziemlich blassen Ron zu.**

**Komm schon Ron, halt ihn! Doch Scout traf. 20 zu 10.**

**„Tja, _den_ Weasley hättet ihr euch sparen können. Ich wusste immer, dass diese Familie zu nichts weiterem taugt, als Missgeburten in die Welt zu setzen."**

**Harry schoss auf Malfoy zu und rammte ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen. Dummerweise sah das Madame Hooch. „Foul! Strafstoss für Slytherin!"**

**Harry ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Wie hatte er nur zulassen können, dass Malfoy ihn derart provozierte. Er hatte während eines Quidditch – Spiels noch nie so die Kontrolle über sich verloren!**

**Scout sollte den Strafstoss ausführen. Er zielte, warf und… Ron hielt den Ball.**

**„Glanzleistung vom Torhüter der Gryffindors!", schrie Lee und die Slytherins stöhnten. **

**Harry war erleichtert. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass das erste Tor zuviel für Rons Nerven war und dieser endgültig sein Selbstvertrauen verloren hätte. Er sah zu ihm runter und grinste. Ron lächelte zurück. **

**Mit neuem Mut spielten die Gryffindors weiter und nach weiteren zehn Minuten stand es 40 zu 10 für sie.**

**Ginny hatte gerade den Quaffel und flog aufs Tor zu, als plötzlich der Treiber Bole auf sie zuschoss und mit voller Wucht gegen sie prallte, um sie am Punkten zu hindern.**

**Ginny, die viel kleiner und zierlicher als der riesenhafte Bole war, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte vom Besen.**

**„Ginny!", schrie George, der ihr am nächsten war und stürzte hinter ihr her. **

**Harry starrte entsetzt auf das fallende Mädchen. Er war zu weit weg, um ihr zu helfen.**

**Da! George hatte sie gerade noch aufgefangen bevor sie sich auf dem Boden alle Knochen gebrochen hätte.**

**Die Zuschauer schrieen zornig und auch Lee brüllte, außer sich vor Wut. „Gemeines Foul von Jens Bole! Du miese kleine Ratte! Du hättest sie fast umgebracht!"**

**Während der ganzen Aufregung hatte Scout ein Tor geschossen und Fred Weasley Bole den Schläger ins Gesicht gerammt.**

**Madame Hooch, blass vor Zorn, pfiff dreimal in ihre Pfeife. „Zwei Strafstöße für Gryffindor wegen unerlaubtem und höchst gefährlichem Rammen ihrer Jägerin und ein Strafstoß für Slytherin wegen Verletzen eines Treibers!"**

**Ginny und Katie führten die Strafstöße aus und beide trafen obwohl Ginny ein wenig zittrig warf.**

**Montague sollte für Slytherin werfen. Er war ein ziemlich guter Jäger, das musste Harry zugeben, doch Ron sah wild entschlossen aus, den Ball zu halten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und folgte jeder Bewegung seines Gegners. Als Montague warf schaffte Ron es, den Quaffel mit der Faust abzuwehren. Die Gryffindors applaudierten.**

**„Da hat dieser Trottel mit den Plattfüßen aber Glück gehabt. Schade, dass die andere Karotte sich nicht das Genick gebrochen hat", höhnte Malfoy.**

**Harry war schon nah dran ihm noch eine zu verpassen und wenn es Gryffindor den Quidditch – Pokal gekostet hätte, als er plötzlich ein goldenes Flimmern wahrnahm. Da unten in der Ecke des Feldes. Der Schnatz! Harry schoss in die Tiefe, immer schneller näherte sich der grüne Boden. Der Wind brauste in seinen Ohren und er hörte nichts mehr. Es zählte auch alles nichts mehr. Nur der Schnatz war wichtig. Er vergaß Malfoy, vergaß die Zuschauer, er vergaß - die Klatscher! Beide flogen direkt auf ihn zu und mit größter Mühe konnte er einem von ihnen ausweichen, doch der andere traf ihn voll an der Schulter! **

**Mit letzter Kraft und halb blind vor Schmerz, klammerte er sich an seinem Besen fest. Der Schnatz war weg.  **

**„Spinnet im Ballbesitz. Sie duckt sich unter einem Klatscher von Bole, passt zu Ginny Weasley und Warrington versucht ihr den Ball abzunehmen. Pass auf Alicia! Haha! Da hat Fred oder George Weasley schön mit dem Klatscher gearbeitet. Das muss echt wehtun. Sie gibt ab an Katie Bell und… Los du schaffst es Katie! Ja! Ja sie trifft!" **

**Die Menge tobte. Es stand mittlerweile 70 zu 20 für Gryffindor und die Slytherins sahen wütend aus.**

**Harry sah sich beunruhigt nach dem Schnatz um. Die grimmigen Gesichter seiner Gegner gefielen ihm nicht. Er musste den Schnatz fangen, bevor es noch zu weiteren Fouls kam. Seine Schulter pochte unangenehm schien aber nicht weiter beschädigt.**

**„Scout hat den Quaffel. Er fliegt mit Warrington und Montague auf das Tor zu. Was ist das denn? Warrington und Montague rammen den Torhüter der Gryffindors! Das ist verboten! Nur ein Jäger darf angreifen! Die verprügeln ihn ja regelrecht!"**

**Madame Hooch war schon zur Stelle und pfiff. „Strafstoß für Gryffindor wegen dem Eindringen von mehr als einem Jäger in den Torraum und wegen übermäßigem Einsatz der Ellbogen. Das geschossene Tor wird nicht gezählt."**

**„Richtig so ihr unverschämten, heimtückischen Slytherins!", knurrte Lee.**

**Professor McGonagall hatte ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst und sah aus, als würde sie gleich explodieren. **

**Da sah Harry es wieder. Das goldene Glitzern. Unglücklicherweise hatte Malfoy es auch gesehen. So flogen sie beide zwischen den anderen Spielern durch und Harry überholte langsam. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Draco sich streckte um seinen Besen am Schweif festzuhalten, wie er es schon einmal in ihrem dritten Schuljahr geschafft hatte.**

**„Diesmal nicht!", murmelte Harry und drehte einen blitzschnellen Looping, um dann weiter den Schnatz zu jagen. Malfoy, durch dieses Manöver irritiert, fiel zurück und schon merkte Harry das wohlbekannte Gefühl kleiner Flügelchen, die schwach gegen seine Hand schlugen.**

**„Potter fängt den Schnatz! Noch mal 150 Punkte zu den 70 Punkten! Damit gewinnt Gryffindor 220 zu 20!"**

**Harry fühlte sich großartig. Sie hatten das Spiel gewonnen.**

**„Ah Harry, sieh dir nur Malfoys Gesicht an. Herrlich."**

**„Dein Gesicht sieht aber auch herrlich aus, Ron", sagte Hermine, die sich inzwischen den Weg zu ihnen frei gekämpft hatte, besorgt.**

**„Ach, nur ein paar Kratzer."**

**Harry sah sich seinen Freund genauer an. Er hatte ein übles blaues Auge, eine blutige Lippe und einen längeren Riss von der rechten Wange bis zum Kinn. **

**„Also ich finde Hermine hat recht. Du solltest vielleicht mal kurz zu Madame Pomfrey gehen."**

**„Damit ich die ganze Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbringen kann? Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Fred und George sind schon unterwegs, um eine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum vorzubereiten."**

**Als sie etwas später durch das Porträtloch kletterten sahen sie schon die anderen Gryffindors, bewaffnet mit Butterbier und Chipstüten. Fred und George waren wohl schon wieder da.**

**„Klasse Spiel Harry!", schrie Dean Thomas.**

**„Ihr seid beide super geflogen!", stimmte ihm Seamus zu.**

**„Oh Ron, tut das nicht furchtbar weh?", fragte Parvati.**

**„Ach was, geht schon", wehrte Ron verlegen ab.**

**„Das du so noch weiter spielen konntest. Du bist wirklich tapfer."**

**Ron wurde rot.**

**Beim Feiern viel Harry allerdings auf, dass sich der rothaarige Junge sehr vorsichtig und irgendwie steif bewegte. Auch Nathalie schien das aufgefallen zu sein. **

**„Du scheinst ja ganz schön was abgekriegt zu haben."**

**„Nicht so schlimm."**

**„Spiel nicht den Held. Ich seh doch, dass du Schmerzen hast. Vielleicht solltest du dich besser hinlegen."**

**„Auf keinen Fall. Das ist mein erster Sieg und den will ich feiern."**

**„Es wird bestimmt nicht dein letzter sein. Sei doch nicht so dickköpfig. Musst ja nicht gleich auf die Krankenstation. Was hältst du davon wenn wir kurz nach oben gehen und ich mir deine Verletzung anschaue?"**

**Bei Rons unbehaglichem Gesichtsausdruck seufzte sie. „Von mir aus kannst du ja Granger und Potter mitnehmen. Als Anstandsdamen für den kleinen Ronnie."**

**Ron blitzte sie beleidigt an. **

**„Wir kommen mit", rief Hermine, bevor Ron was sagen konnte. „Dann kann ich auch endlich mal den Kühlungszauber gegen geschwollene Augen ausprobieren."**

**Wenig später waren sie fertig. Hermines Zauber hatte gewirkt und sein blaues Auge war fast ganz verschwunden.**

**Nathalie hatte eine grüne Paste auf Rons Prellungen geschmiert und einen Stützverband um seine Rippen gelegt. **

**„Danke. Ist echt schon viel besser."**

**„Keine Ursache."**

**„Nathalie, woher hattest du diese Paste und den Verband?", fragte Hermine neugierig.**

**„Meine Mutter hat mir vorsichtshalber solches Zeug mit in den Koffer gesteckt. Sie meinte, man kann nie wissen, wann man es mal braucht."**

**Die Feier ging noch bis in den frühen Morgen weiter, doch allmählich verschwanden immer mehr in ihre Betten.**

**Harry ging auch in sein Zimmer und schrieb einen Brief an Sirius. Er hatte ihm schon lange nicht mehr geschrieben und sein Pate sollte sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen.**

**Als Harry sich hinlegte, galt sein letzter Gedanke dem rasenden Flug hinter dem Schnatz her und dem Gefühl von Freiheit, das ihn immer beim Fliegen überkam.**


	7. Hogsmeade

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

****

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Harry war schon skeptisch, als er das Tier zum ersten Mal sah, doch diese Ereignisse hatte er nicht erwartet. Plötzliche Angriffe aus dem Nichts und Menschen mit dunklen Absichten leiten das neue Jahr ein und prophezeien nichts Gutes. Siegt die Dunkelheit über das Licht?  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik.

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG 13 (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

.

**Kapitel 7: Hogsmeade**

****

**_Durch den Dschungel fliegt ein Schatten,_**

**_Und ein Seufzen stöhnet sacht._**

**_Das ist Furcht, o kleiner Jäger – Furcht ist hier!_**

**_Rudyard Kipling, Gesang des kleinen Jägers_**

****

****

****

**Am Mittwoch hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und danach Verwandlung, wo sie ihre Stühle in Kessel und wieder zurück verwandeln sollten.**

**Eine äußerst schwierige Angelegenheit. **

**Harrys Kessel war immer noch aus Holz und dabei ging es ihm schon besser als den meisten seiner Mitschüler. Nevilles Stuhl hatte nur einen metallischen Glanz bekommen und Nathalie war schon ganz verzweifelt, weil ihr Stuhl sich ständig in einen perfekten Kessel verwandelte, aber in der nächsten Sekunde wieder ein Stuhl wurde und dann wieder ein Kessel…**

**Einzig Hermine hatte es geschafft, einen richtigen Kessel zu zaubern wofür die strenge Lehrerin McGonagall ihr ein seltenes Lächeln schenkte.**

**Am Ende der Stunde waren alle nur noch müde.**

**„Mittwoch ist echt der schlimmste Tag! Erst Venator, der uns am liebsten in einen Zweikampf mit einem Vampir schicken würde und dann McGonagall!" Rons Kessel hatte eine Stuhllehne gehabt und so war er etwas gereizt.**

**„Meinst du, das könnte in die Prüfung kommen? Ein Zweikampf mit einem Vampir?", fragte Hermine besorgt.**

**„Glaub ich nicht", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. „Das wäre viel zu gefährlich. Was haben wir nach dem Mittagessen?"**

**„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", seufzte das Mädchen.**

**Die drei sahen sich an.**

**Hagrid hatte letzte Stunde angekündigt, sie würden sich noch mal mit Hippogreifen beschäftigen. **

**Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, als sie den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte runter gingen. Es war nicht so, dass er Hippogreife nicht mochte, er war ihnen sogar zutiefst dankbar, da sein Pate Sirius mit Hilfe eines dieser Tiere fliehen konnte, aber er befürchtete, dass wieder etwas schief gehen könnte. Hippogreife waren nicht böse aber ziemlich gefährlich, wenn sie wollten. Andrerseits waren sie, verglichen mit den Knallrümpfigen Krötern und den Malimi, fast niedlich.**

**Hagrid stand vor seiner Hütte und nachdem alle da waren, erklärte er mit ungewöhnlich ernstem Gesicht: „Wir werden noch mal Hippogreife behandeln. Da beim letzten Mal ein Schüler verletzt wurde, dürfen die Schüler, die sich vor diesen Geschöpfen fürchten, dem Unterricht fernbleiben. Allerdings -", Hagrid musste nun etwas lauter sprechen, um die aufgeregt flüsternden Schüler zu übertönen, „ - werden in den Abschlussprüfungen auf jeden Fall Fragen zu Hippogreifen kommen und es mag nützlich sein, vorher noch mal mit den Tieren gearbeitet zu haben, als nur die Theorie zu lernen, was übrigens alle müssen. **

**Wir werden in der nächsten Stunde über sie sprechen und wer heute nicht da bleibt, muss mir bis morgen einen Aufsatz über anderthalb Pergamentrollen abliefern. Eine Zusammenfassung aus euren Büchern."**

**„Also ich gehe!", verkündete Malfoy in seinem arroganten Tonfall, „Ich brauche keinen Nachhilfeunterricht in Monsterpflege. Ist sowieso eine Schande, dass wir mit so was unsere Zeit verschwenden müssen."**

**Die meisten Slytherins schlossen sich Malfoy an und auch zwei Gryffindors gingen.**

**„So, es freut mich, dass ein paar von euch den Mut hatten zu bleiben, denn Hippogreife gehören wirklich zu den erstaunlichsten Kreaturen. Ich hab lange überlegt, ob ich noch mal einen Versuch mit ihnen starte und letztendlich war es Nathalie, die mich davon überzeugt hat, es noch mal zu probieren."**

**„Klar, die war ja auch beim letzten Mal nicht dabei", murmelte Dean leise.**

**„Ich hab mich dann mit dem Schulrat in Verbindung gesetzt und mir die Erlaubnis geholt. Wenn ihr mir jetzt gut zu hört und tut was ich euch sage, kann nichts passieren. Wir machen da weiter, wo wir beim letzten Mal aufgehört haben. Jeder sucht sich ein Tier raus und verbeugt sich vor ihm. Den Rest kennt ihr ja. Bei Problemen wendet euch an mich."**

**Harry, Hermine und Ron stellten sich zu einem schneeweißen Greif, der sie aus blauen Augen anstarrte.**

**„Da habt ihr eine gute Wahl getroffen. Schneefeder ist die sanfteste von allen. Mit der dürftet ihr keine Schwierigkeiten haben", rief Nathalie ihnen zu.**

**„Na wenn du das sagst", antwortete Ron und sah zweifelnd den Hippogreif an. Nacheinander traten sie vor sie und verbeugten sich und Schneefeder machte es ihnen nach. Nathalie hatte Recht, Schneefeder schien wirklich lieb zu sein. Harry sah sich nach seinen Mitschülern um. Diese hatten nicht soviel Glück, nur bei wenigen hatte sich der Hippogreif verbeugt. Nathalie half gerade Parvati und Lavender, die den Schnabelhieben eines besonders großen grauen Tiers auswichen.**

**„Ruhig Sturm, gaanz ruhig. Wartet hier. Sturmgrau ist nicht gerade einfach, ich hol euch lieber Rostschweif oder Silberauge. Die sind friedlicher!" Damit nahm sie den wütenden, grauen Hippogreif an der Leine und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Harry bemerkte, dass das Tier zwar biss und trat aber doch darauf achtete, Nathalie nicht zu treffen. Ron und Hermine beobachteten sie auch und sahen beeindruckt zu, wie sie ganz selbstverständlich zwischen die Tiere ging, Sturmgrau anband und mit einem braunen Tier, das auf einer Seite ein Silbernschimmerndes Auge hatte, zu Parvati und Lavender zurück ging.**

**„So, wer von euch würde denn jetzt gern mal reiten? Harry hat das ja schon beim letzten Mal gemacht und es hat doch prima geklappt, nicht wahr Harry?"**

**Harry, der sich mit Schaudern an die schlagenden Flügel und das ungleichmäßige Auf und Ab eines fliegenden Hippogreifs erinnerte, nickte tapfer. **

**Kein Schüler meldete sich.**

**„Will denn niemand?", fragte Hagrid schon fast verzweifelt.**

**Nathalie stand immer noch bei Lavender und Parvati. Harry sah, dass sie auf die beiden Mädchen einredete und dann ging Parvati nach vorne, gefolgt von Nathalie mit dem braunen Hippogreif. „Also gut. Ich versuchs."**

**Sie ließ sich von Hagrid auf das Tier heben, während Nathalie mit Silberauge sprach. „Ist gar nicht soviel anders, als reiten auf normalen Pferden", meinte sie ermutigend zu Parvati, die nun doch etwas blass war.**

**Parvati legte vorsichtig die Beine an und Silberauge stapfte gehorsam über die Koppel. Nach einer weiteren Runde traute sie sich anzutraben und schließlich auch zu galoppieren.**

**„Wenn du jetzt fliegen willst, musst du die Leine etwas nach oben ziehen, ungefähr so", Hagrid zeigte es ihr und schon erhob sich Silberauge mit kraftvollen Flügelschlägen nach oben und strahlend flog Parvati ein paar Kurven. Der Hippogreif schien sich ganz leicht lenken zu lassen.**

**Am Ende der Stunde wollte jeder einmal einen Hippogreif reiten, doch Hagrid verschob das auf die nächste Stunde.**

**„Das war klasse! Einfach unglaublich, wie der mit mir losgeflogen ist! Er ist so süß! Habt ihr den niedlichen kleinen Fleck auf seinem Schnabel gesehen?", Parvati glühte immer noch vor Begeisterung.**

**„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich einen Hippogreif niedlich nennen würde", meinte Nathalie abfällig, „aber auf jeden Fall sind sie faszinierende Geschöpfe."**

**„Also mir sind sie etwas unheimlich", sagte Neville ängstlich, „besonders dieser große Graue."**

**„Ach du meinst Sturmgrau? Ist mein Liebling. Wenn man ihn erst mal kennt ist er ganz brav. Man darf sich nur nicht einschüchtern lassen."**

**„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du dich mit Hippogreifen auskennst?", fragte Lavender sie.**

**„Tu ich gar nicht. Aber meine Mutter hatte immer schon ein paar Pferde und so saß ich schon auf einem Pferd ehe ich laufen konnte. Abgesehen davon, mag ich einfach Tiere. Sie sind unkomplizierter als Menschen. Wenn du freundlich zu ihnen bist und sie respektierst, dann haben sie auch Respekt vor dir."**

**Als Harry aufwachte und aus dem Fenster sah, strahlte die Sonne und es sah nach einem warmen Herbsttag aus. „Passt eigentlich gar nicht wirklich zu Halloween. Aber für einen Hogsmeade – Ausflug ist es wie geschaffen", dachte er.**

**Es war wirklich warm draußen und so hatte Harry ausgesprochen gute Laune. Als es etwas frischer wurde setzte er sich mit Ron, Hermine und Parvati in '_Die Drei Besen'_ und bestellte ein Butterbier. Wenig später kamen auch Dean, Seamus, Neville und Lavender vorbei.**

**„Ich freu mich schon auf das Halloween – Fest heute Abend! Besonders auf das Essen", grinste Seamus.**

**„Ich weiß nicht. Halloween ist doch was für kleine Kinder. Und essen tu ich sowieso nicht viel. Schließlich ist ja auch bald der Weihnachtsball und dann muss ich immer noch in mein Kleid passen", jammerte Parvati.**

**Hermine verdrehte die Augen.**

**„Also ich mag Halloween und bis zum Ball dauert es doch noch ewig", sagte Dean.**

**„Von wegen ewig! Es sind nur noch ungefähr anderthalb Monate! Ihr solltet euch schon mal nach Partnerinnen umsehen. Aber das macht ihr ja erst eine Woche vorher!", regte sich Lavender auf.**

**„Und? Reicht doch!" Lavender starrte Seamus, der immer noch grinste, wütend an.**

**„Wenn das aber auch alles so schrecklich kompliziert ist. Ich wüsste ja schon jemanden aber mich nimmt sowieso Keine", seufzte Neville leise.**

**„Kenn ich. Das Problem meine ich", murmelte Ron düster.**

**Parvati und Lavender kicherten.**

**„Was?!", fuhr Ron sie gereizt an.**

**„Also ich wüsste schon jemanden, der dich nehmen würde…" sie kicherte wieder.**

**„Wer denn?", fragte Dean neugierig.**

**„Wahrscheinlich die Maulende Myrte! Ich will's gar nicht wissen."**

**„Die ist doch schon für Harry bestimmt", feixte Parvati.**

**Harry verzog das Gesicht.**

**„Nein ich meine – Ihr dürft es aber keinem weiter sagen, ok?", Parvati sah sie alle der Reihe nach an.**

**„Erzähl es endlich." Hermine sah gelangweilt aus.**

**„Meine Schwester Padma! Seid dieser Aufgabe beim Trimagischen Turnier ist sie scharf auf dich!" Lavender und sie kicherten wieder.**

**„Nicht schlecht", meinte Seamus anerkennend, „da würd ich an deiner Stelle nicht nein sagen." **

**„Es wird langsam dunkel. Wir sollten jetzt mal langsam zurück zum Schloss", versuchte Ron abzulenken.**

**So brachen sie auf und verließen '_Die Drei Besen'. Draußen bemerkten sie, dass Ron Unrecht hatte. Es wurde nicht langsam dunkel – es _war_ dunkel. _**

**„Hey es ist Halloween und Vollmond. Hat jemand Lust, zur Heulenden Hütte zu gehen? Als Mutprobe?", schlug Dean übermütig vor und auch Seamus sah begeistert aus.**

**„Das ist doch albern. Wir sind zu alt für so einen Quatsch!" **

**„Ach komm schon Parvati. Betrachte es doch einfach als einen kleinen Mondscheinspaziergang", versuchte Dean sie zu überzeugen.**

**„Wie romantisch!", kicherte plötzlich jemand. Lavender, die der Stimme am nächsten war, zuckte erschrocken zusammen.**

**Aus dem Schatten löste sich eine Gestalt. Blitzende Augen und blonde Haare.**

**„Hallo Nathalie. Du hast uns ja wirklich zu Tode erschreckt", sagte Ron und gähnte auffällig.**

**„_Eine_ Person auf jeden Fall!" Sie grinste frech zu Lavender.**

**„Du bist total krank! Kein Wunder, dass niemand was mit dir zu tun haben will!", schrie Lavender, die sich von dem Schreck noch nicht ganz erholt hatte.**

**„Es ist doch Halloween oder? Dabei geht es doch ums Erschrecken? Wenn ihr soo ängstlich seid solltet ihr lieber nicht mehr zur Heulenden Hütte gehen. Es ist ziemlich einsam dort oben und heißt es nicht, dass an Halloween die Toten noch mal vom Totenreich zur Erde zurückkommen dürfen? Ich hab gehört, dass sich einmal jemand in der Heulenden Hütte erhängt haben soll. Wenn heute Nacht wirklich die Toten wandeln, wird der erhängte Mann bestimmt zum Ort seines Todes zurückkehren. Vielleicht ist er ja schon da?", flüsterte sie mit einer unheimlichen Stimme.**

**„Du hättest Horrorbücher schreiben sollen. Obwohl, wenn ich es mir genau überlege, würdest du damit wohl kein Geld verdienen", sagte Ron gelassen. Er, Harry und Hermine wussten ja, dass all die Gruselgeschichten von Dumbledore erfunden worden waren, um die Dorfbewohner von der Hütte fernzuhalten, in der sich früher regelmäßig Remus Lupin in einen Werwolf verwandelt hatte.**

**„Du fürchtest dich also nicht? Na dann komm doch mit!" Sie lief ein Stück in Richtung Hütte und sah sich herausfordernd nach ihm um.**

**Das ließ sich Ron nicht zweimal sagen. Seamus und Dean folgten den beiden, sofort und Harry und Hermine schlossen sich ihnen an. Da Lavender, Parvati und Neville nicht alleine warten wollten, gingen sie auch mit.**

**„Ist ganz schön dunkel hier", kicherte Parvati nervös.**

**„Wieso? Durch den Vollmond ist es hier doch ziemlich hell", sagte Nathalie verständnislos.**

**Der Mond warf ein silbriges Licht auf den Weg aber das verstärkte nur die Schatten. Der Wind blies hier auf dem Hügel kräftiger und überall raschelte es leise. Selbst die Bäume bewegten sich langsam hin und her. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde jeden Moment etwas aus den undurchdringlichen Schatten springen und – „WAS IST DAS?!", schrie Parvati, „Irgendwas hat mich am Arm gestreift!" **

**„Hier", Hermine hielt ein weißes Ding hoch, „nur ne Plastiktüte, die muss sich an einem der Äste verhakt haben."**

**„Ich hab genug! Ich geh zurück!"**

**„Sei mal leise", flüsterte Seamus, „hört ihr das nicht? Da ist so ein Kratzen."**

**„Der erhängte Mann!", fiepte Neville.**

**Parvati klammerte sich an Harry und Lavender versteckte sich hinter Seamus.**

**„Blödsinn! Den hab ich doch nur erfunden. Wo ist denn der berühmte Gryffindor Mut?", fragte Nathalie spöttisch.**

**„Du hast ja keine Ahnung! Es spukt hier wirklich!", antwortete Parvati hysterisch. Nathalie schüttelte nur den Kopf.**

**„Also jetzt reicht es mir! Ich seh nach." Hermine stapfte los. Ron folgte ihr.**

**„Wartet, ich komm auch mit", rief Nathalie, „bin doch neugierig." **

**Als Harry auch mitgehen wollte klammerte sich Parvati noch fester an Harry. „Lass mich nicht allein!"**

**Also musste Harry wohl oder übel bleiben. Hermine, Ron und Nathalie kamen nur wenige Augenblicke später wieder hinter der Hütte hervor. **

**„Ein Zweig hat gegen die Fensterscheiben geschlagen", war alles was Hermine sagte aber sie warf noch einen Blick auf Parvati und Lavender, die immer noch an den Jungs hingen, der nur allzu deutlich sagte, was sie von deren Verhalten hielt.**

**Sie kamen zu spät zum Halloween – Fest. Das Essen war bereits aufgetischt und sie beeilten sich, noch Plätze zu finden.**

**„Oh, jetzt seht euch das an! Die beiden lassen sich erstmal trösten, wo sie doch _so_ einen Schock erlitten haben", bemerkte Hermine bissig, als sie sah, wie ein älterer Gryffindor Parvati übers Haar strich und ein anderer Lavender den Rücken tätschelte.**

**„Es ist doch sonst nicht deine Art, über Leute, die sich fürchten zu spotten", stellte Harry verwundert fest.**

**„Hab ich ein schlechtes Wort über Neville gesagt? Es geht mir nur darum, dass sie total übertrieben haben. Sie haben doch sonst so eine große Klappe, aber auf einmal spielen sie die kleinen schwachen Mädchen und hängen sich an euch!"**

**„Hermine hat Recht. Mich würde nicht wundern, wenn sie sich hauptsächlich so benommen haben um euren Beschützerinstinkt zu wecken und nicht, weil sie wirklich Angst hatten", stimmte Nathalie ihr zu.**

**„Ist dir mal aufgefallen, wie sie ihre Haltung verändern wenn ein männliches Wesen in ihre Nähe kommt?", fragte Hermine.**

**„Ja, Bauch rein, Brust raus und die Haare ganz lässig über die Schultern werfen." Nathalie grinste anzüglich.**

**„Ja, genau! Und dann ständig mit den Augen zwinkern und immer hübsch lächeln", fügte Hermine gehässig hinzu.**

**Nathalie lachte. „Ich finde die könnten auch ein bisschen weniger Make-up vertragen, ich meine knallrote Lippen zu Rouge und Lidschatten in pink wären nicht meine Farben!"**

**„Find ich bei Pansy Parkinson aber noch extremer. Na ja, bei dem Gesicht würd ich mich auch unter einer Tonne Schminke verstecken!"**

**„Nur, dass das bei der auch nicht mehr hilft!" Beide lachten.**

**Harry schien es, als könnte es noch stundenlang so weiter gehen. Er hatte Hermine noch nie so gesehen. Sie hatte nie viel mit anderen Mädchen geredet, außer mit Ginny und die war wohl nicht so der Typ fürs Lästern. Es schien, als würde Nathalie die dunkle Seite in Hermine wecken. Auch Ron starrte sie verblüfft an.**

**„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Lavender und Parvati so wenig leiden kannst", sagte Ron am Sonntagnachmittag zu Hermine, als die drei Abseits von den anderen, an einem der Tische ihre restlichen Hausaufgaben erledigten. (Hermine hatte ihre natürlich schon fertig, sie wollte nur schon mal beginnen sich Notizen für die ZAG Prüfungen im Sommer zu machen.)**

**„Ach, eigentlich sind sie schon okay. Sie sind eigentlich nur schlimm, wenn Jungs in der Nähe sind."**

**„Das hat sich aber an Halloween anders angehört."**

**„Nimm das nicht so ernst. Nur weil wir uns ein bisschen über sie lustig gemacht haben, heißt das noch nicht, dass wir sie überhaupt nicht leiden können."**

**„Du scheinst dich ja gut mit Nathalie zu verstehen."**

**„Ja. Ich weiß du magst sie nicht, aber ich mag sie und es gibt Dinge, die man nur mit einem anderen Mädchen besprechen kann. Ron, ich find deine Schwester sehr nett aber sie geht nicht mit mir in eine Klasse und hat andere Freunde in ihrem Alter."**

**Harry fiel plötzlich ein, was Nathalie bei der Quidditch Auswahl zu ihm gesagt hatte: „Hermine leidet darunter, dass sie zwar Freunde aber nicht eine _Freundin _hat." **

**„Du irrst dich", antwortete Ron, „ich kann sie schon leiden. Sie ist …ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll…ziemlich normal und doch ungewöhnlich aber ich glaube unter all ihrem Sarkasmus doch irgendwie nett."**

**„Sie ist schon in Ordnung auch wenn sie ein Talent dafür hat, Gespräche zu belauschen und immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn man es nicht erwartet. Sie wäre die perfekte Spionin. Man bemerkt sie immer erst dann, wenn sie was sagt", stimmte Harry zu.**

**„Glaubst du eigentlich, dass die Leiche noch irgendetwas vorhat?", wechselte Ron das Thema.**

**„Wer?", erkundigte sich Hermine.**

**„Die Leiche. Kathryn Waynes", erklärte Harry, „Kann schon sein. Sie wollte sich doch noch irgendwas für Nathalie ausdenken. Vielleicht sollten wir die mal auf Kathryn ansetzen. Kann ja sein, dass sie irgendetwas aufschnappt."**

**„Wie gefährlich ist diese Leiche wohl?", überlegte Ron.**

**Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie gefährlich kann sie schon sein? Sie ist nur ein Erstklässler." **

**„Überleg mal, was wir als Erstklässler gemacht haben aber es ist schon komisch, dass eine so junge Schülerin schon einen Fluch kennt und beherrscht wie den, mit dem Ginny und der Slytherin angegriffen wurden. Es ist überhaupt merkwürdig, dass ein Slytherin einen anderen Slytherin angreift. Man kann sagen was man will aber Slytherins halten untereinander zusammen", sagte Hermine.**

**„Bleibt ihnen wohl auch nichts anderes übrig." Ron machte ein verächtliches Gesicht, „aus den anderen Häusern will ja niemand was mit ihnen zu tun haben. Harry, erinnerst du dich noch an das Gespräch im Fuchsbau, was wir belauscht haben?"**

**„Jetzt wo du mich dran erinnerst, fällt es mir wieder ein. Glaubst du Kathryn könnte diese Person sein?"**

**„Möglich wär's schon."**

**„Was für ein Gespräch habt ihr belauscht?", unterbrach Hermine ungeduldig.**

**Ron erzählte ihr kurz was sie gehört hatten. Dass jemand nach Hogwarts gekommen sei, der möglicherweise gefährlich war und eine Sie sein musste.**

**„Sie meinten, jemand wäre geschickt worden, um sie im Auge zu behalten und sie muss eine Erstklässlerin sein, da es sich um niemanden handelt, der schon vorher hier war", ergänzte Harry.**

**„Hm, es gibt jede Menge weibliche Erstklässler. Da kommen wir nicht weiter. Die Person, die ein Auge auf *Sie* haben soll, dass kann doch auch nur ein neuer Lehrer sein. Professor Venator."**

**„Hermine hat Recht, aber wenn der Aufpasser ein Vampirjäger ist, kann das doch nur heißen-"**

**„Dass *Sie* ein Vampirblut ist", vollendete Harry den Satz für Ron.**

**„Na wenn das nicht passt", murmelte Ron.**

**Anmerkung:** Im nächsten Teil wird es, na ja, ein bisschen neblig könnte man sagen. 

Vergesst nicht die Reviews!


	8. Löwe, Fisch und Zwilling

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

****

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Harry war schon skeptisch, als er das Tier zum ersten Mal sah, doch diese Ereignisse hatte er nicht erwartet. Plötzliche Angriffe aus dem Nichts und Menschen mit dunklen Absichten leiten das neue Jahr ein und prophezeien nichts Gutes. Siegt die Dunkelheit über das Licht?  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG 13 (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

**Anmerkung:** Das Wahrsagen. Eines meiner Lieblingsthemen *g*. Weitere Anmerkungen am Ende des Kapitels.

**Kapitel 8: Löwe, Fisch und Zwilling**

****

**_Die Zukunft war früher auch besser.   
Klaus Noé_**

****

**Am Montag stand wieder Wahrsagen_ auf dem Stundenplan._**

**„Setzt euch bitte zu drei Schülern an einen Tisch. Ihr schlagt in euren Büchern nach und lest, was da über eure Sternzeichen steht. Danach werde ich euch zeigen, wie ihr mit Hilfe der Sterne in eure Zukunft schauen könnt. Ihr werdet außerdem aus den Büchern erfahren, wie die Sterne euren Charakter geformt haben."**

**„Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was die Sterne über meinen Charakter sagen."**

**„Also Ron das kann ich dir auch sagen. Wart mal, du bist langsam im Denken, faul…"**

**„Ich bin nicht langsam im Denken und auch nicht faul!", empörte sich Ron.**

**„Und außerdem jähzornig und schnell beleidigt…", fuhr Harry grinsend weiter.**

**„Du bist echt ein toller Freund Harry. Das merk ich mir. Warte nur bis wir dein Sternzeichen auseinander nehmen."**

**„Seid ihr bald fertig? Ich würde gern anfangen", maulte Nathalie ungeduldig.**

**„Sehr strebsam heute, was? Sei froh dass du überhaupt mit uns zusammen arbeiten darfst. Harry und ich sind nämlich die Klassenbesten in Wahrsagen."**

**Daraufhin fingen Dean und Seamus, die mit Neville am Nachbartisch saßen, an zu lachen bis ihnen die Tränen in den Augen standen.**

**„Da erübrigt sich jeder Kommentar", fügte Nathalie trocken hinzu. „Welche Sternzeichen habt ihr überhaupt?"**

**„Ich hab am 1. März Geburtstag. Das müsste Fisch sein."**

**„Na das passt. Ich kann Fische nicht ausstehen. Diese widerlichen Glubschaugen und Schuppen…", Nathalie schauderte.**

**„Ich hab aber weder das eine, noch das andere."**

**„Sicher?", fragte Harry. Woraufhin Seamus, Dean, Neville und Nathalie wieder los kicherten.**

**Professor Trelawney und Ron blickten gereizt zu ihnen rüber.**

**„Also ernsthaft jetzt. Ich hab am 31. Juli Geburtstag, also bin ich Löwe."**

**„Und ich Zwilling. Bin am 21. Juni geboren. Ich würde vorschlagen jeder sucht sich ein Sternzeichen und schreibt auf, was zu dem da steht. Aber besser man nimmt nicht sein eigenes, sonst lässt man hinterher die unschönen Dinge weg" sagte sie.**

**„Gut. Du schlägt dann Fisch nach, ich kümmer mich um dein Zeichen und Ron übernimmt meins", verteilte Harry die Sternzeichen.**

**Nach einer halben Stunde konzentrierten Arbeitens hatten sie ihre Texte zusammengefasst.**

**„Wer liest als erster vor? Harry du? Mich interessiert doch was bei meinem Sternzeichen steht, obwohl ich eh weiß, dass ich perfekt bin", sagte Nathalie affektiert und hob ihre Nase höher.**

**Der Junge schnaubte nur und fing an zu lesen: **

„Der Zwilling (21.05.-21.06.) redet sehr gerne und viel. Er verfügt über eine außergewöhnliche Sprachgewandtheit, ist sehr kontaktfreudig und ein schneller logischer Denker. Er ist ständig auf der Suche nach neuen Aufgaben was ihn schnell ungeduldig und ruhelos macht.

Seine besten Eigenschaften sind seine Cleverness, seine Fröhlichkeit und

sein mitfühlendes Wesen.

Er kann aber auch zynisch, listig und besserwisserisch sein. Viele sagen, Zwillinge hätten zwei Gesichter, das heißt sie können freundlich und heimtückisch, grundehrlich und falsch in einem sein.

Zwillinge schwimmen gegen den Strom und pflegen ihr Anderssein. Sie spüren, dass sie, wenn sie ihre Fähigkeiten voll entfalten wollen, von allen möglichen Abhängigkeiten frei sein müssen. Sie lehnen sich gegen alles Festgefahrene auf, ohne auf irgendwelche Regeln zu achten und haben deswegen oft Ärger mit Behörden. Nichts und niemand kann ihnen ihre Individualität nehmen.

Alles in allem ist er ein Mensch der nur so vor Ideen sprüht und mit dem es bestimmt nicht langweilig wird. Sein Planet ist Merkur der für Intelligenz und Vernunft steht, sein Element die Luft und sein Motto **_Ich denke._"**

**„Da seht ihr's. Ich bin intelligent und eigensinnig."**

**„Und zynisch und besserwisserisch", half ihr Ron weiter.**

**„Es stimmt jedenfalls nicht alles, was da steht. Ich bin auf keinen Fall kontaktfreudig. Ich kann Menschen nicht ausstehen. Ich hab viel lieber meine Ruhe. Aber ich finde, wir sollten uns jetzt mit Ronnies Sternzeichen beschäftigen. Da steht zum Beispiel, dass er schüchtern ist und ein Träumer. Ist wirklich niedlich:**

„Fische (20.02.-20.03) fühlen sich vom Mystischen angezogen. Sie zeigen stets Mitgefühl und bieten ihre Hilfe nie von oben herab an. Sie sind meist schüchtern und unsicher.****

Sie neigen etwas zur Wehleidigkeit und Selbstmitleid. 

Unter dem Zeichen der Fische Geborene haben hochempfindliche Sensoren und können entsprechend stark auf die Gedanken und Empfindungen anderer Menschen eingehen. Sie nehmen ganz unbewusst die Ideen und Vorstellungen ihrer Umgebung in sich auf und fühlen sich dann verwirrt, wenn sie nicht alle Zusammenhänge erfassen können. Sie sind verzweifelt bemüht, immer das Richtige zu tun, doch fehlt ihnen leider oft der dazu nötige Wille.

Neptun, der Planet der Fische, ist das Symbol für die Einbildungskraft, die Traumwelt. Er beherrscht das gesamte Gefühlsleben und die seelische Haltung. Daher zeigt sich bei den Fischegeborenen oft eine gewisse Vorahnung kommender Dinge. Ihre gemeinsame Eigenschaft ist daher die rege Phantasie. 

Der Fische-Typ ist schnell gerührt, denn alle äußeren Eindrücke dringen sofort ins Gemüt. Sie sind treue Freunde und wachsen, wenn jenen Gefahr droht, über sich selbst hinaus.

Sein Element ist das Wasser und sein Motto **_Ich glaube._**"

**„Das mit der Willensschwäche ist Blödsinn. Ron ist der dickköpfigste Mensch, den ich kenne. Aber ich finde, vieles passt auch", meinte Harry.**

**„Quatsch, das ist doch alles Müll. _Daher zeigt sich eine gewisse Vorahnung kommender Dinge _das würde ja bedeuten, ich wäre doch ein guter Wahrsager. Na dann kommen wir mal zu Harry:**

„Ein Löwe (23.07.-23.08) ist nicht gleich Löwe! Es gibt verschiedene Formate. Es gibt wahrhaft großzügige, unerschrockene und selbstbewusste Löwen, aber auch solche, die das Fehlen dieser Eigenschaften mit Angabe, Großspurigkeit und Aufschneiderei ausgleichen. 

Alle Löwen aber lieben die Pracht und stehen gerne im Scheinwerferlicht, genießen den großen Auftritt, wenn sie im Mittelpunkt des Interesses stehen. Im Zeichen Löwe regiert das Herz, daher geben Löwen-Geborene aus vollem Herzen mit vollen Händen, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick an sich selbst zu denken. 

Er möchte, dass andere Menschen eine gute Meinung von ihm haben und er tut viel dafür, dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Er ist sich seiner Wirkung auf andere wohl bewusst und versucht stets, einen noch besseren Eindruck zu hinterlassen. 

Löwen werden zu reißenden Bestien, wenn es darum geht, ihre Freunde zu verteidigen und sie haben einen starken Willen. ****

Da Löwenmenschen praktisch veranlagt sind, und philosophisch und geistig interessiert, dabei mutig und verwegen, aber niemals unfair, sind sie die geborenen Führer. 

Sein Planet ist die Sonne, sein Element das Feuer und sein Motto **_Ich will_"**

**„Da stimmt aber gar nichts von. Ich mag es nicht, berühmt zu sein und ich bin auch kein Anführer!" **

**„Du hast schon Anführerqualitäten und du bist mutig und in Gryffindor, das als Zeichen den Löwen hat", hielt ihm Nathalie entgegen.**

**„Sie hat Recht, du hast wirklich Mut und einen starken Willen – Im Gegensatz zu mir."**

**„Und du neigst wirklich zu Selbstmitleid", fuhr Nathalie Ron an.**

**„Was weißt du schon!" Ron sah sie wütend an und sie starrte nicht minder zornig zurück.**

**Harry, der schon einen lautstarken Streit kommen sah, versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Ich bin aber nicht Selbstbewusst und das alles. Diese Sternzeichen drücken das viel zu allgemein aus. Ein Teil passt immer auf jede Person. Kein Grund sich wegen so was zu streiten", damit stand er auf, um Professor Trelawney ihre Zusammenfassungen zu geben.**

**„Harry hat Recht. Tut mir Leid Ron", entschuldigte sich Nathalie.**

**„Ja mir auch. Hey, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich gehört habe, wie du dich bei jemandem entschuldigst. Dabei hast du zu Parvati und Lavender schon fieseres gesagt."**

**Nathalie schnaubte. „Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich mich bei diesen Engelchen für irgendwas entschuldigen sollte."**

**„Engelchen?"**

**„Ja. Sie erinnern mich an Engel. So rein und unschuldig und liebenswert und süß und niedlich, bah!", sie schüttelte sich.**

**„Du bist wirklich ein komisches Mädchen, weißt du das?"**

**Harry kam zurück an den Tisch. „Sagt mal, welches Sternzeichen hat eigentlich Hermine?"**

**„Sie hat am 19. September Geburtstag ist also Jungfrau", antwortete Ron.**

**Harry schlug sein Buch noch mal auf.**

**„Aha. Hört euch das an**:

Die Jungfrau ist ein fleißiger Arbeiter und verrichtet diese mit peinlicher Sorgfalt, ist höchst intelligent und hat einen ausgeprägten praktischen Verstand. 

**Das stimmt.**

Sie unterziehen ihre Welt einer mikroskopisch genauen Analyse was jedoch manchmal zu einer Verstrickung in Kleinigkeiten führt. Sie haben das Zeug zu einem großen Gelehrten, Vorausberechnung, Perfektion und Ordnung sind ihre Stärken. Sie lieben Regeln und Vorschriften. 

**Auch wahr****.**

Manchmal sagt man ihnen Humorlosigkeit und Nüchternheit nach. Sie sind nicht sehr gefühlsbetont und neigen zur Logik, zum Besserwisserischen und zur Kritik was auch in ständiges Nörgeln ausarten kann."

„**Hört sich ganz nach unserer Hermine an. Allerdings hat sie Humor und was die Gefühle betrifft, überleg mal, wie sie sich aufregen kann", unterbrach ihn Ron.**

**„Lass mich mal weiter lesen.**

Der positive Typ neigt hingegen zur absoluten Zuverlässigkeit und lässt sich auf keine Unkorrektheit ein. Der Jungfrau-Typ hat immer ein festes Ziel, welches er unter Einplanung anderer zu seinem Nutzen ansteuert. 

**Erinnerst du dich, wie wir uns in Crabbe und Goyle verwandeln mussten um raus zu finden, wer der Erbe von Slytherin war?**

Der Planet Merkur bewirkt das stetige Suchen nach Wissen, um die Materie der Kontrolle des Geistes unterzuordnen. Ihr Motto **_Ich analysiere._****"**

**„Gewisse Ähnlichkeiten sind da wirklich", grinste Ron.**

**„So meine Lieben", hauchte Professor Trelawney, „ich werde mir eure Arbeiten ansehen und nächstes Mal kümmern wir uns um eure Horoskope. Und bereitet euch auch darauf vor, unerfreuliche Dinge zu sehen."**

**„Pessimistische alte Fledermaus", zischte Ron.**

**„Ich mag Fledermäuse! Das sind sehr nützliche, schöne Tiere", antwortete Nathalie.**

**„Du spinnst."**

**„Tu ich nicht! Sie sind wirklich…"**

**„Einigen wir uns darauf, dass sie wie ein Insekt aussieht", versuchte Harry wieder zu schlichten.**

**„Und das Nathalie spinnt!"**

**„Tu ich nicht!"**

**Manchmal fragte sich Harry, womit er das verdient hatte.**

****

**Anmerkung:**** Ich liebe es, mir über Sternzeichen Gedanken zu machen. Rowling hat mal in einem Interview erwähnt, an welchen Tagen Ron und Hermine Geburtstag haben und ich habe mir aus reiner Neugierde mal rausgesucht, was ich zu ihren Sternzeichen finde. Es gibt wirklich bei allen dreien erstaunliche Parallelen und ich frage mich, ob Rowling die Sternzeichen ganz bewusst gewählt hat. Aber wie Harry schon sagte: Die Eigenschaften der Sternzeichen werden immer sehr allgemein ausgedrückt und etwas passt immer.**

Ich weiß, in diesem Kapitel passiert nicht wirklich was aber bald gibt es Neues. Reviewt schön!


	9. Weihnachten

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

****

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Harry war schon skeptisch, als er das Tier zum ersten Mal sah, doch diese Ereignisse hatte er nicht erwartet. Plötzliche Angriffe aus dem Nichts und Menschen mit dunklen Absichten leiten das neue Jahr ein und prophezeien nichts Gutes. Siegt die Dunkelheit über das Licht?  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG 13 (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

****

**Kapitel 9: Weihnachten**

**_Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut; das Wesentliche ist für die Augen unsichtbar._**

**_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Der kleine Prinz_**

**„Muss das so ein Mistwetter sein?", äußerte Ron seine Abneigung gegen den kalten Regen.**

**Harry besah sich seinen dreckigen Umhang, an dem überall der Schlamm hing und seufzte. „Kaum zu glauben, dass bald Weihnachten ist. Es sieht so überhaupt nicht winterlich aus, mehr nach Herbst. Wir sind ja zum Glück gleich in den trockenen Gewächshäusern."**

**Sie öffneten die Tür und schon schlug ihnen die warme Luft eines Treibhauses entgegen.**

**„Wir machen heute nichts besonders Schwieriges", begrüßte Professor Sprout die nassen und frierenden Schüler, „wir haben ja vor zwei Wochen in Gewächshaus Nummer Sieben Kartoffeln gepflanzt und magisch gedüngt und die sind jetzt fertig zum ernten. Wer die größte Kartoffel hat, erhält einen Preis. So, jetzt geht jedes Schülerpaar zu der Kartoffel, die es gesät hat. Ihr werdet dann auch sehen, warum immer zwei Schüler nur eine Kartoffel behandelt haben", fügte sie gutgelaunt hinzu.**

**Und wirklich. **

**Als Harry und Ron anfingen, die Pflanze auszubuddeln, stellten sie fest, dass es keine normal gewachsene Kartoffel war.**

**„Die ist ja riesig. So groß wie'n gut gewachsener Kürbis!", ächzte Harry, als er begann, sie aus dem Boden zu ziehen.**

**„Ganz schön schwer das Biest. Wie soll man die denn essen?"**

**„So wie jede andere Kartoffel auch, Mr. Weasley. Die meisten magisch gedünkten Pflanzen schmecken nicht mehr, sie sind zu schnell gewachsen und verlieren ihren natürlichen Geschmack. Die Kartoffel ist eins der wenigen Nahrungsmittel, bei dem das nicht so ist."**

**Am Ende der Stunde wurden alle Pflanzen auf eine Waage gelegt und Hannah Abbott und Ernie Macmillan hatten die schwerste Kartoffel. Jeder bekam eine Packung Schokofrösche.**

**„Ist das nicht toll?", fragte Hannah freudestrahlend Hermine. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie Ernie und ich das geschafft haben."**

**Nathalie, die mit Hermine an einer Kartoffel gearbeitet hatte, sah Hannah mit gespieltem Erstaunen an. „Aber Hannah, wusstest du denn nicht, dass das Maximale Volumen subterraner Agrarprodukte in reziproker Relation zur spirituellen Kapazität des Produzenten steht?" **

**„Was?"**

**„Na ja das bedeutet so viel wie: Die dümmsten Bauern haben die dicksten Kartoffeln." Sie ging feixend an der sprachlosen Hannah vorbei.**

**„Das war gerade schon ein bisschen mies oder?", fragte Hermine Ron und Harry, als sie sich wieder durch den Regen zurück zum Schloss kämpften. **

**Ron hob verächtlich die Augenbrauen. „Vermutlich hat Abbott immer noch nicht verstanden, was Nathalie damit meinte." Bei dem Gedanken an Hannahs verdutztes Gesicht, fing Hermine wieder an zu grinsen.**

**Beim Mittagsessen bemerkte Harry, wie sich zwei Mädchen über ihre Kleider für den Weihnachtsball unterhielten. Das erinnerte ihn an was. Er sah sich um. Hermine war schon mit Essen fertig und wollte noch mal kurz in die Bibliothek. Gut. Er wollte über dieses Thema lieber mit seinem Freund allein sprechen.**

**„Ron, weißt du jetzt eigentlich, welches Mädchen du für diesen Ball einladen willst?"**

**„Hab immer noch keine Ahnung."**

**„Aber du hast dir doch schon im Sommer Gedanken darüber gemacht."**

**„Gedanken schon aber ich bin zu keinem vernünftigen Schluss gekommen."**

**„Warum fragst du nicht einfach Padma Patil? Laut ihrer Schwester steht sie ja auf dich."**

**„Ich weiß nicht." Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Lief letztes Jahr doch schon nicht so klasse."**

**Allerdings. Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an den Ball in ihrem vierten Schuljahr, als Ron Padma total ignoriert hatte und die nach kurzer Zeit mit ihrer Schwester, die eigentlich mit Harry da war, und zwei Jungs aus Beauxbatons abgehauen war.**

**„Ich will dieses Jahr nicht wieder so einen Stress, sondern irgendein nettes Mädchen, mit der man sich normal unterhalten kann."**

**Im Bett lag Harry noch länger wach und dachte über die Sache nach. Verliebt war er im Moment nicht. Seine Schwärmerei für Cho war seit der Sache mit Cedric vorbei und ansonsten wusste er niemanden. **

**Vielleicht sollte er mit Ginny hingehen. Rons kleine Schwester war deutlich erwachsener geworden, spielte gut Quidditch und würde wenigstens nicht nein sagen, wenn er sie fragte.**

**Aber, was wenn er ihr dann wieder Hoffnungen machte? In letzter Zeit war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie endlich mit ihm reden konnte, ohne rot zu werden und ihn behandelte wie einen Freund. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er wollte das nicht zerstören indem er sie zum Ball einlud.**

**Hermine! Das war die Lösung! Er mochte sie unheimlich gern und sie ihn auch. Sie waren jahrelang Freunde und bei ihr war es ihm weniger peinlich, dass er nicht Tanzen konnte. Ja, er würde gleich morgen früh Hermine fragen. **

**Zufrieden drehte er sich rum und schlief ein, nicht ahnend, dass Ron im Bett neben ihm auf die gleiche Idee gekommen war.**

**Früh stand Harry am nächsten Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wollte nicht, dass ihm in letzter Sekunde noch jemand Hermine wegschnappte. **

**„Morgen Hermine."**

**„Morgen Harry", gähnte sie, „warum bist du denn schon so früh wach?"**

**„Ich wollte dich was fragen, wegen dem Ball. Würdest du mit mir dahin gehen?"**

**Hermine sah ihn etwas überrascht an. „Warum nicht. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt schon befürchtet, dass Neville mich wieder fragt und dann hätte ich keine Ausrede gehabt."**

**„Bin ich froh, dass das geregelt ist. Sag mal, wo ich dich doch gerade so höflich eingeladen habe, könnte ich wohl die Zutaten für den Vergrößerungstrank bei dir abschreiben?"**

**„Harry!"**

**„Ja, ja schon gut. War aber 'nen Versuch wert."**

**„Was war 'nen Versuch wert?" Ron kam, immer noch ziemlich verschlafen, die Treppe runter.**

**„Hab Hermine gefragt, ob ich abschreiben darf."**

**„Das funktioniert nie und ich muss es wissen, schließlich frag ich sie das jeden Tag. Aber wo du gerade hier stehst, Hermine, ich wollt dich was fragen."**

**„Wenn es was mit dem Ball zu tun hat, kommst du leider zu spät, Harry hat schon gefragt."**

**Ron blickte kurz zu Harry und wieder zu dem Mädchen. „Schätze ich bin wohl doch zu spät aufgestanden."**

**„Das ist mal wieder typisch für euch. Letztes Jahr falle ich euch in letzter Sekunde als Notlösung ein und dieses Jahr fragt ihr mich beide. Ich muss noch mal ins Badezimmer, wir sehen uns dann beim Frühstück."**

**Kaum war sie weg, sagte Harry zu Ron: „Bist du jetzt sauer auf mich? Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du mit ihr hingehen wolltest. Und weil ich mit ihr befreundet bin, dachte ich es wäre am einfachsten, sie zu fragen."**

**„Schon okay, es ist nur so, dass ich mir das auch gedacht habe und jetzt muss ich mir ein anderes Mädchen suchen." **

**Als die drei nach dem Frühstück gerade das Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst betreten wollten fiel ihr Blick auf Terry Boot, einen Schüler aus Ravenclaw der vor Nathalie stand und offensichtlich nach den richtigen Worten suchte.**

**„Ähm, also würdest du wohl vielleicht mit mir zum Ball gehen?" Er wurde knallrot und blickte zu Boden.**

**„Hm, lass mich überlegen." Sie tat, als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken. „Ähm, nein!" Damit stolzierte sie an ihm vorbei und würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr.**

**Der arme Kerl tat Harry wirklich leid, als er mit hängenden Schultern davon schlich. Eine Abfuhr war nie sehr erfreulich aber dann auch noch so direkt. Nathalie konnte eine richtige Zicke sein. Der Junge seufzte. Der Weihnachtsball brachte mehr Ärger als die Endjahresprüfungen.**

**Abends in den Betten unterhielten sich die Jungen über den Ball und mit wem sie dahin gehen würden. **

**„Ich bin froh, dass Hannah mit mir hin geht dafür ist Ernie aber reichlich sauer auf mich." Neville grinste etwas schief. **

**„Hab wie letztes Jahr Lavender gefragt und sie hat zum Glück ja gesagt."**

**„Ah, Seamus ist unsterblich verliebt", ärgerte Dean seinen Freund.**

**„Musst du gerade sagen", fauchte der sonst so gutmütige Seamus, „wer hat denn stundenlang mit einer Tür geübt bevor er Ginny gefragt hat, hm?" **

**Dean schrumpfte zusammen und warf einen beunruhigten Blick Richtung Ron.**

**Der sah Dean finster an und fragte gefährlich leise: „Du hast also Ginny eingeladen? Und wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf meine kleine Schwester?"**

**„Na ja ich find sie halt nett", versuchte Dean sich zu verteidigen.**

**„Und außerdem ist sie verdammt hübsch!", warf Seamus ein. Wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre Ron zum Mörder geworden. **

**Neville war das wohl auch aufgefallen, er versuchte vom Thema Ginny abzulenken. „Mit wem geht ihr beide denn hin?", fragte er.**

**„Harry geht mit Hermine und ich weiß noch Keine", knurrte Ron schlecht gelaunt.**

**Das Thema schien wohl auch nicht gut zu sein, also wechselte Neville noch mal. „Habt ihr gehört, wie Nathalie Terry Boot zur Schnecke gemacht hat und zu einem riesigen Slytherin, der sie auch eingeladen hatte, hat sie was gesagt von wegen sie würde mit Leuten, die den IQ einer Steckrübe haben nicht mal reden, geschweige denn tanzen."**

**„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie bei Jungs so beliebt ist", sagte Harry erstaunt.**

**„Direkt hübsch ist sie ja nicht aber auch nicht hässlich. Ihre kühle spöttische Art hat auch irgendwie was Anziehendes an sich", überlegte Seamus.**

**„Ich würd eher sagen, es ist ne Art Mutprobe sie zu fragen", meinte Dean trocken.**

**„Wieso? So schlimm ist sie doch gar nicht." Wie Harry Ron kannte, hatte der das vermutlich nur gesagt um Dean zu provozieren. **

**Der erwiderte gereizt: „Nicht so schlimm? Sie lehnt jede Einladung ab und nicht nur das, sie gibt auch noch einen bissigen Kommentar dazu ab. Ich würde es mich nicht trauen, sie einzuladen. Die ist einfach nicht normal und du würdest auch nicht mit ihr zum Ball gehen wollen", schloss Dean.**

**„Glaubst du! Wenn ihr alle solche Angst vor ihr habt, dann lad ich sie eben ein." Ron machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht.**

**Harry sah seinen Freund zweifelnd an.**

**„Na toll! Ich und meine große Klappe! Das wird so peinlich!" **

**„Ach wird schon. Da vorne ist sie. Ich warte hier und du gehst rüber und fragst sie. Sieh mich nicht so an, du weißt genau, dass ich da nicht mitkommen kann." Harry gab Ron einen Schubs Richtung Nathalie.**

**Er seufzte noch einmal und ging dann zu ihr. „Hey Nathalie, wart mal."**

**„Was willst du?"**

**„Dich fragen, ob du mit mir zum Ball gehst."**

**„Mit dir? Warum sollte ich?" Ihr überheblicher Gesichtsausdruck machte Ron wahnsinnig.**

**„Weil du keinen Partner hast und ich auch nicht! Also stell dich nicht so an und sag endlich ja!", schrie Ron sie an. **

**„Also das ist wirklich die netteste Einladung, die ich je bekommen habe. Du bist so höflich und zuvorkommend. Wie könnte ich da ablehnen."**

**„Du sagst also ja? Gut. Ich freu mich auf Deans Gesicht", fügte der Junge mit verklärtem Gesicht hinzu.**

**„Wieso?", fragte sie sofort argwöhnisch.**

**Ron, der das letzte gar nicht hatte laut sagen wollen, fiel keine bessere Ausrede ein als die Wahrheit. „Er meinte, er würde sich nicht trauen dich einzuladen und darum hab ich gesagt, dass ich es mache."**

**„Das heißt, du hast mich nur wegen einer blöden Mutprobe gefragt? Nicht um meiner selbst willen? Das bricht mir das Herz. Ach halt, mir hat mal jemand gesagt ich hätte überhaupt keins also kann's wohl auch nicht brechen." **

**„Es geht nicht nur um die Wette. Ich find dich eigentlich manchmal ganz nett. Und du bist freundlich zu Tieren, sie mögen dich, also musst du wohl doch ein Herz haben." Ron war etwas rot geworden und lächelte sie an.**

**Sie lächelte zurück.**

**„Aufwachen ihr Schlafmützen!", brüllte Seamus durch den ganzen Schlafraum.**

**Harry blinzelte und tastete nach seiner Brille. Das erste was er sah, nachdem er sie aufgesetzt hatte, war ein Stapel Geschenke am Fuße seines Bettes und als er nach draußen blickte, bemerkte er, dass es über Nacht heftig geschneit hatte. Ziemlich spät in diesem Jahr aber gerade noch rechtzeitig für ein weißes Weihnachtsfest.**

**„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry!", strahlte Ron ihn an.**

**„Fröhliche Weihnachten! Sieh mal, es hat heute Nacht geschneit."**

**Doch Ron hatte kaum einen Blick für die weiße Pracht, er begann, wie die anderen Jungen, seine Geschenke auszupacken. **

**„Mum hat mir endlich mal einen Pullover in blau gestrickt! Der sieht um einiges besser aus, als der ewige kastanienbraune."**

**Harry hatte auch einen Pullover von Mrs. Weasley bekommen. Er betrachtete ihn einen Moment glücklich und legte ihn dann vorsichtig aufs Bett. Das nächste Päckchen war von den Dursleys. Er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, das in Zeitungspapier eingewickelte Geschenk zu öffnen sondern legte es gleich beiseite.**

**Das nächste, was er in die Hand nahm, war klein und in grün eingewickelt. Er löste die Schnur und heraus fiel – ein einzelner neuer Quidditch–Handschuh.**

**„Ron der Handschuh ist toll aber was soll ich mit einem Einzelnen?" **

**„Die waren so teuer deshalb haben Hermine und ich zusammen geschmissen. Such mal weiter. Da muss irgendwo noch einer von Hermine liegen."**

**Und wirklich. Unter Hagrids Packet von Schokoladenkeksen lag noch ein weiteres grünes Packet.**

**„Danke! Die sind echt klasse! Meine alten Lederhandschuhe sind mittlerweile auch fast durchgescheuert. Hermine und ich haben für dein Geschenk übrigens auch zusammengelegt", fügte er hinzu, als Ron das neue Schachspiel auspackte. Er sah sich beinahe ehrfürchtig die kleinen Spielfiguren an.**

**„Das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen. Danke Harry! Ich zieh mich schon mal um, schließlich muss ich mich ja bei Hermine auch noch bedanken!"**

**Harry hob das letzte Geschenk, ein kleines, golden eingewickeltes Kästchen hoch. Als er es vorsichtig öffnete, fiel ein Brief heraus. **

**„**_Lieber Harry", **stand da_, „diese Uhr hat mal deinem Vater gehört. Ich hab sie ihm damals zum 18. Geburtstag geschenkt. Als ich sie gefunden habe, war sie etwas kaputt aber ich konnte sie wieder reparieren. Ich dachte, da dein Vater sie nicht mehr tragen kann, sollte sie dir gehören. Ich hoffe du freust dich darüber. Lass bald mal wieder was von dir hören! Fröhliche Weihnachten und viele Grüße auch von Remus, Dein Pate Sirius." _ **_

**Harry betrachtete stumm die schmale silberne Uhr. Er wusste nicht, wie er Sirius danken sollte. Die Uhr seines Vaters…**

**„Harry, kommst du? Hermine wartet sicher schon unten!" Ron war bereits fertig angezogen.**

**„Warte! Ich komme sofort!" Hastig band er sich die Uhr um und folgte Ron.**

**Hermine stand wirklich schon unten. Sie war bester Laune und umarmte beide Jungs stürmisch.**

**„Danke für das Armband, Ron! Es ist wirklich schön. Deine Kette ist auch toll Harry, danke. Habt ihr die Teile zusammen gekauft? Sie passen so gut zueinander." Hermine stand das zierliche Armband und die feingliedrige Kette, beide in einem warmen Goldton, wirklich gut. Harry und Ron hatten den Schmuck in einem Laden in Hogsmeade gefunden und sofort gekauft.**

**Nachmittags veranstalteten sie in dem herrlichen, noch unberührten Schnee eine Schneeballschlacht. Hermine wollte erst lieber nur zusehen aber als sie dann einen Ball von Ron an den Kopf bekam, gab es auch für sie kein Halten mehr. Wenig später kamen auch noch die Weasley Zwillinge und Ginny dazu. Sie tobten ausgelassen durch den Schnee und jeder führte Krieg gegen jeden.**

**„Wisst ihr nicht, dass das Werfen mit kristallinem H2 O auf dem Areal einer Pädagogischen Institution strengster Prohibition unterliegt?" Nathalie spazierte gelassen über die Wiese, auf der eben noch eine wilde Schlacht statt gefunden hatte. Alle blickten sie nun verblüfft an.**

**Nur Hermine hatte verstanden. „Sie meint, dass das Werfen von Schneebällen auf dem Schulgelände verboten ist."**

**„Sehr richtig erkannt", sie nickte zustimmend.**

**„Und willst du uns jetzt verpetzen?", fragte George, der noch keine Lust hatte die Schlacht zu beenden.**

**„Dann wirst du nämlich die Rache der gefürchteten Weasley Zwillinge kennen lernen!", fügte sein Bruder hinzu und versuchte möglichst bedrohlich auszusehen.**

**„Keine Angst, ich hab nicht vor jemanden zu verpetzen. Ihr seht alle so niedlich aus, wenn ihr hier wie die Erstklässler spielt. Aber wie sähe denn die Rache der gefürchteten Weasley Zwillinge aus?", fragte sie mit gespieltem Interesse.**

**Fred und George sahen sich an, grinsten und Nathalie wurde von zwei riesigen Schneebällen getroffen. Einen Moment lang schien sie wie erstarrt, dann nahm sie eine handvoll Schnee jagte den Zwillingen hinterher, erwischte schließlich Fred und kippte ihm das eiskalte, nasse Zeug in den Kragen. Schon tobte der Kampf erneut und am Ende waren alle nass und durchgefroren.**

**„Mensch wir müssen los! Der Ball fängt doch in zwei Stunden an!", rief Ginny plötzlich. Harry, Ron und die Zwillinge fanden zwar, dass noch reichlich Zeit war, gingen aber trotzdem mit rein.**

**Eine halbe Stunde bevor der Ball eröffnet werden sollte, betrachtete sich Harry im Spiegel. Er hatte sich gewaschen und versucht, seine Haare mit viel Gel, das er sich von Seamus ausgeliehen hatte, zu glätten. Das Ergebnis war, dass seine Haare schmierig und völlig zugekleistert aussahen. Also hatte er sie noch mal waschen müssen. Jetzt waren sie zwar wieder zerzaust aber das konnte er auch nicht mehr ändern. Seinen grünen Festumhang hatte er auch schon an und war eigentlich fertig, er wartete nur noch auf Ron. Der trat etwas unsicher neben ihn und sah sich auch im Spiegel an.**

**„Was meinst du, ist der Umhang okay?", fragte er Harry und zupfte an seinem nachtblauen Umhang rum.**

**„Doch, sieht gut aus", fand Harry.**

**„Und meine Haare? Meinst du ich sollte-"**

**„Du siehst prima aus. Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?" **

**„Ist ja schon gut! Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch-"**

**Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da Harry ihn kurzerhand am Ärmel gepackt hatte und in den Gemeinschaftsraum schleifte.**

**Sie sahen sich suchend nach ihren Partnerinnen um aber weder Hermine noch Nathalie waren zu sehn. Dafür stieg Ginny gerade die Treppe hinunter und wurde von einem strahlenden Dean begrüßt. Ginny sah wirklich hübsch aus, sie trug ein rotes Kleid, welches exakt das gleiche Rot wie ihre Haare hatte. Rons Gesicht verdüsterte sich.**

**„Hallo Harry, hallo Ron. Gut seht ihr aus", lächelte Hermine, die sich unbemerkt genähert hatte.**

**„Du siehst auch hübsch aus", murmelte Harry verlegen. Hermine trug ein goldfarbenes Kleid mit kurzen Ärmeln die ihre Schultern freiließen. Man sah deutlich die Kette an ihrem Hals funkeln und an ihrem Handgelenk das Armband. Ihre Haare hatte sie sich aufgesteckt, nur einzelne Locken umrandeten ihr ins Gesicht. Sie war wirklich hübsch.**

**Dann kam auch Nathalie. Sie trug ein bis zum Knöchel reichendes silbernes Satinkleid mit schmalen Trägern und ihr blondes Haar fiel ihr offen in weichen Wellen um die Schultern.**

**„Du solltest deine Haare öfter so tragen. Sieht gut aus", meinte Ron.**

**„Danke aber es stört mich eigentlich, wenn sie meinen Nacken so kitzeln und mir ständig ins Gesicht fallen. Du siehst aber auch gut aus, ehrlich."**

**Es wurde Zeit in die große Halle zu gehen. Überall waren kleine Tische aufgebaut und es gab wieder eine große Tanzfläche. Harry erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er beim letzten Ball als erster mit den anderen drei Champions und deren Partnerinnen hatte tanzen müssen. Heute würde ihm das zum Glück erspart bleiben.**

**Sie setzten sich zu viert an einen Tisch und beobachteten erst mal die anderen Schüler. Nachdem eine Band angefangen hatte zu spielen, gingen die ersten Mutigen auf die Tanzfläche. Darunter auch Parvati, die mit einem Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor da war. Auch ihre Schwester Padma erhob sich und ging mit einem älteren Ravenclaw, der ihr wie ein Hund folgte, an ihrem Tisch vorbei und zischte Ron zu: „Ich hoffe du hast heute Abend viel Spass mit deiner _Begleitung_!"**

**„Was hat die denn?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.**

**„Schätze sie ist sauer, weil ich ihre Einladung abgelehnt habe", antwortete Ron gleichmütig.**

**„Du hast einem der hübschesten Mädchen aus Hogwarts abgesagt, um mit mir hier hin zu gehen?" Nathalie sah ihn misstrauisch an.**

**„Na ja, ich war doch schon mit dir verabredet und außerdem find ich sie gar nicht so toll. Hey, hast du Lust zu tanzen? Das letzte Mädchen mit dem ich bei einem Ball war, hat nämlich ewig nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen, weil ich sie den ganzen Abend nicht aufgefordert habe. War übrigens Padma", erzählte Ron.  **

**„Wie könnte ich es ertragen, nicht mit dir zu reden? Da tanz ich doch lieber."**

**Ron grinste und zusammen machten sie sich auf zur Tanzfläche. Harry beobachtete die beiden eine Weile. Es sah nicht wirklich elegant aus aber sie schienen ihren Spaß zu haben. Er betrachtete Hermine, die auch auf die Tanzfläche schaute. Sollte er sie auch auffordern? Aber er konnte überhaupt nicht tanzen. Er würde sich ganz schrecklich blamieren aber andererseits war es Hermine. Hermine, die er nun schon seit einer Ewigkeit kannte und die wusste, wie er tanzte und trotzdem mit ihm hier her gekommen war.**

**„Hast du auch Lust zu tanzen?", fragte er schnell bevor er den Mut wieder verlor.**

**„Ja gern." Hermine wurde leicht rot und Harry sah etwas verlegen zu Boden doch sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Tanzfläche.**

**Harry fühlte sich erst unbeholfen und verkrampft doch nach einer Weile wurde es besser und es fing an, ihm Spaß zu machen.**

**Irgendwann meinte Hermine, sie hätte Durst und so setzten sie sich wieder an den Tisch. Harry wollte gerade losgehen, um zwei Butterbier zu holen als Ron kam.**

**„Prima Harry, mir kannst du gleich eins mitbringen." Dann ließ er sich auf den Platz neben Hermine fallen.**

**Harry kämpfte sich mit den Getränken durch die Masse und kaum saß er, wurde er von Hermine mit dem Ellbogen angestoßen.**

**„Sieh mal, Professor Snape und McGonagall!", kicherte sie.**

**Auch Ron hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und hatte schon Lachtränen in den Augen. Harry drehte sich rum und sah, was so komisch war. Etwas abseits von den Schülern tanzten Snape und McGonagall einen Walzer und Harry schien es, als wenn die Gesichter seiner sonst so ernsten Lehrer dabei weniger streng aussahen wie gewöhnlich. Er war sich bei der Entfernung nicht sicher aber er glaubte, Professor McGonagall lächeln zu sehen.**

**„Ist das nicht ein schöner Ball?", fragte Hermine glücklich.**

**„Auf jeden Fall besser als der Letzte", antwortete Harry, „Wo hast du eigentlich Nathalie gelassen?"**

**„Die unterhält sich gerade mit meinen Zwillingsbrüdern. Scheint so, als würde ich mal wieder übersehen werden." Ron sah etwas verletzt aus.**

**„Ach Kopf hoch, Ron. Sie kommt schon wieder und wenn nicht, dann hat sie so einen tollen Freund wie dich gar nicht verdient", sagte Hermine mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.**

**„Hermine hat Recht. Wenn Nathalie dich nicht zu schätzen weiß, ist das ihr Problem", stimmte Harry ihr zu.**

**Ron lächelte etwas schief. „Danke."**

**Harry dachte an Dinge, die er mit Ron schon erlebt hatte. Wie er sich bei McGonagalls großem Schachspiel selbst geopfert hatte, wie er trotz seiner Angst den Spinnen in den Verbotenen Wald gefolgt war und wie er sich in der Heulenden Hütte mit gebrochenem Bein vor Harry gestellt hatte, um ihn zu beschützen. Ron hatte seine Fehler aber Harry konnte sich keinen besseren Freund vorstellen als ihn. Es gab nur eine einzige Person, die ihm ebenso nahe stand und das war Hermine.**

**„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht so lange warten lassen", unterbrach Nathalie Harrys feinsinnige Gedanken.**

**„Ist schon gut. Wir sind ja schließlich nicht zusammen und ich kann verstehen, dass meine Brüder eine unterhaltsamere Gesellschaft sind", wehrte Ron ab und versuchte möglichst gleichgültig zu klingen.**

**„Wir sind aber zusammen hier hingekommen, also bleibe ich auch bis zum bitteren Ende mit dir hier. Treue ist eine der wichtigsten Tugenden, sagt meine Mama immer. Und was deine Brüder angeht, sie sind zwar sehr lustig aber du bist auch in Ordnung. Kein Grund zum Selbstmitleid, aber wahrscheinlich kannst du bei deinem Sternzeichen gar nicht anders", stichelte sie.**

**„Ist gar nicht wahr!", fuhr Ron auf. Harry stöhnte nur.**

**„Worum geht es hier?", fragte Hermine verständnislos.**

**„Um Sternzeichen und Trelawney", erklärte Harry.**

**„Ja, wir haben nämlich gelernt, dass Ron ein Fisch ist und die neigen zum Selbstmitleid und sind empfindlich und romantisch und so gefühlvoll- Au! Lass meinen Arm los!" Ron hatte ihren Arm auf den Rücken gedreht um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, sie kniff ihm dafür mit der freien Hand in die Rippen.**

**„Autsch! Na warte!". Er hatte gerade begonnen sie durchzukitzeln als Professor McGonagall plötzlich neben dem Tisch stand. „Weasley! Delany! Gibt es hier irgendein Problem?" **

**„Nein Professor", antworteten beide in schönster Eintracht und sahen sie unschuldig an. McGonagall warf ihnen noch einen strengen Blick zu, verschwand wieder und ging zu Snape. Als die vier das sahen, kicherten sie los.**

**„Glaubt ihr, die steht echt auf den?", fragte Harry ungläubig.**

**„Na hoffentlich nicht", antwortete Hermine mit verzweifeltem Gesicht, „Sie war doch immer mein Vorbild!"**

**Sie hatten noch eine Menge Spaß zusammen und als Harry im Bett lag, musste er Hermine zustimmen: Es war ein schöner Ball gewesen, viel besser als der Letzte.**

Anmerkung: Okay, es war an manchen Stellen etwas kitschig, aber hey, es ist Weihnachten *g*

In der nächsten Folge wird es wieder düsterer mit unheimlichen Visionen und so. Vergesst die Reviews nicht!


	10. Der Traum

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

****

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Harry war schon skeptisch, als er das Tier zum ersten Mal sah, doch diese Ereignisse hatte er nicht erwartet. Plötzliche Angriffe aus dem Nichts und Menschen mit dunklen Absichten leiten das neue Jahr ein und prophezeien nichts Gutes. Siegt die Dunkelheit über das Licht?  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG 13 (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

**Anmerkung:** Nachdem wir jetzt Liebe und Romantik hatten gehen wir nun über zu den dunklen Ereignissen.

**Kapitel 10: Der Traum**

****

**_Tatsachen werden erst Wirklichkeit, wenn man sie begriffen hat_**.****

**_Erwin Wörle_**

********************************************************************************************************

**Die letzten Tage der Ferien verbrachten die meisten Schüler mit ihren Hausaufgaben, die sie noch dringend zum Schulanfang fertig machen mussten.**

**„Das schaff ich nie rechtzeitig! Drei Rollen Pergament über so ein langweiliges Thema! Snape spinnt doch!" Ron schmiss wütend sein Buch auf den Tisch.**

**„Tja, du hättest halt schon vorher damit beginnen sollen. Ich hab meinen Aufsatz über Zaubertränke mit Hyazinthwurzeln schon längst fertig", entgegnete Hermine in ihrem hochnäsigen Ton, der Ron jedes Mal zur Weißglut trieb.**

**„Ist ja schön, dass du nichts Besseres zu tun hast, als ständig zu Lernen und irgendwelche Wälzer durchzuarbeiten aber ich hab anderes zu tun!", tobte er.**

**„So? Was hast du denn so wichtiges zu tun?", erwiderte sie.**

**„Quidditch trainieren zum Beispiel!", fauchte er.**

**„Da fällt mir ein, wir haben doch gleich noch Training", lenkte Harry ab, „kommst du schon mal mit? Ein bisschen warm fliegen?"**

**„Ja okay. Ich kann diese Bücher echt nicht mehr sehen!" **

**„Tschüss Hermine, bis später!", verabschiedete sich Harry.**

**Hermine warf den beiden nur einen widerwilligen Blick zu und beugte sich wieder über ihre Aufzeichnungen.**

**„Die übertreibt doch total mit ihrem Lernen! Die Hausaufgaben hat sie schon längst fertig, sie übt jetzt schon für die ZAG Prüfungen! Ich meine, die sind doch erst im Mai!", regte Ron sich weiter auf, während sie zum Quidditchfeld gingen.**

**„Du kennst sie doch. Sie war doch immer schon so. Ich frag mich, ob ich die Prüfungen schaffe. Sollen ziemlich schwer sein oder?", fragte Harry beunruhigt.**

**„Ja, sind schon nicht ganz einfach. Du bekommst in jedem Fach, in dem du geprüft wirst ZAG's. Von null bis zwölf. Der Direktor, sein Stellvertreter oder dein Hauslehrer, also bei uns kommen dann nur Dumbledore und McGonagall in Frage, müssen bei jeder Prüfung anwesend sein, damit so ein Idiot wie Snape, dich nicht mit Absicht durchfallen lässt. Aus diesen Einzelergebnissen wird dann ein Durchschnitt errechnet und das ist dein Endergebnis", erklärte Ron.**

**„Das pack ich nie!", stöhnte Harry.**

**„Was schaffst du nicht?" Neville, der auf einer Bank saß, hatten sie gar nicht bemerkt.**

**„Die ZAG Prüfungen mein ich", antwortete ihm der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor.**

**„Ach so, die. Ich wünschte, wir würden jetzt schon geprüft!", sagte Neville gutgelaunt. Ron und Harry sahen ihn ungläubig an.**

**„Ach wisst ihr, ich glaube im Moment würde ich sogar in Zaubertränke bestehen."**

**„Und woher kommt das?" Ron sah ihn achtsam an.**

**Neville seufzte glücklich. „Hannah hat mir nach dem Ball gesagt, dass sie mich sehr gern hat und jetzt sind wir verabredet um einen Spaziergang zu machen. Da ist sie ja schon, entschuldigt mich." Neville sprang auf und hastete zu Hannah. Gemeinsam verschwanden sie Richtung See.**

**„Wer hätte gedacht, dass alles was Neville brauchte 'ne Freundin war?! Aber ob ich mir gerade die ausgesucht hätte…" Ron hob verächtlich die Brauen.**

**„Na ja die Hellste is se wirklich nicht. Aber wenn er mit ihr glücklich ist…" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Müssen die ja selbst wissen. Los wir müssen noch unsere Besen holen."**

**Der Winter ging langsam vorbei. Es war jetzt Mitte Februar und die Sonne schien bereits etwas kräftiger. Bald würden sie gegen Ravenclaw spielen, eine starke Mannschaft. Cho war jetzt Kapitän und machte ihre Sache gut. Aber wir sind auch nicht schlecht, dachte Harry, wir haben eine reelle Chance sie zu schlagen. Er gähnte. Es wurde wirklich Zeit für sein Bett. Kaum hatte er die Augen zugemacht, schlief er auch schon.**

**_Er war in einem dunklen Zimmer, Harry vermutete, es müsse unter der Erde liegen, in einem Keller, denn er konnte nirgends Fenster entdecken, dafür aber einen hohen Stuhl, den er nur von hinten sah. _**

**_„Ist der Weg in den Wald für mich vorbereitet?", fragte die hohe, kalte Stimme die er nun schon so oft in seinen Albträumen gehört hatte._**

**_Ein blasser Mann mit schwarzem Umhang und leeren Augen trat vor den Stuhl. „Ja Meister. Alles ist so wie ihr es wünscht."_**

**_„Dann lass drei deiner Leute angreifen. Ich will wissen, wie sie darauf reagieren."_**

**_„Aber Meister, dass wäre Wahnsinn!" In den toten Augen glomm ein Funke von Widerstand auf._**

**_Voldemort schloss seine Hand um einen silbrig leuchtenden Stein. „Du tust was ich dir befehle!" _**

**_Der Blick des anderen Mannes wurde wieder leer und stumpf. „Ja Meister" Dann entfernte sich die Gestalt und verschwand im Schatten._**

**_Dafür betrat nun eine andere Person den Raum. Harry duckte sich doch es war zu spät! Man würde ihn entdecken und…_**

**_Doch die Person, Harry erkannte Wurmschwanz, bemerkte ihn nicht. Harry begriff, dass es sich um einen Traum handelte und er deshalb nicht gesehen werden konnte._**

**_„Euer Lordschaft, ich traue diesen Wesen nicht. Was ist, wenn wir sie nicht mehr kontrollieren können?" _**

**_„Wurmschwanz, willst du etwa meine Macht in Frage stellen?", fragte er gefährlich leise._**

**_„N-Nein M-Meister, wie k-könnte ich?", winselte Wurmschwanz._**

**_„Richtig, wie könntest du? Crucio!"_**

**_Wurmschwanz fiel zu Boden und wälzte sich unter Qualen._**

**_„Sie werden uns den Weg in den Wald öffnen", sprach der dunkle Lord ohne sich um Wurmschwanz' Schmerzensschreie zu kümmern, „wo ich mit meinen Dienern warten werde, bis sich die Gelegenheit ergibt Harry Potter zu töten!"_**

**Harry wachte auf. Sein Herz raste und es dauerte einen Moment bis er begriff, dass er sich in seinem Bett in Hogwarts befand. Es war ein Traum, nur ein Traum, redete er sich ein. Kein Grund jemanden verrückt zu machen. Er ahnte, dass es mehr war als ein Traum, es war so wie zu Beginn seines vierten Schuljahres gewesen. So real.**

**Schluss jetzt!, ermahnte er sich wütend. Selbst wenn es kein gewöhnlicher Albtraum war, wem würde es nützen, wenn er davon erzählte? Er hatte ja nicht mal eine Ahnung davon, worum es überhaupt ging. Na ja, es ging darum ihn umzubringen aber das versuchte Voldemort nun schon länger, nichts Neues. Ich werde niemanden unnötig aufregen, ich werde erst jemandem was erzählen, wenn etwas Ungewöhnliches geschieht.**

**Und wenn er nur nicht darüber sprach, vielleicht konnte er sich dann selbst davon überzeugen, dass es nur ein Traum war.**

**Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen und wollte es auch gar nicht, darum ging er nach unten und fing schon mal mit seinen Hausaufgaben für Wahrsagen an.**

**Zweieinhalb Stunden später erschien auch Hermine.**

**„Was ist los Harry, du siehst so müde aus?" Sie musterte ihn kritisch.**

**„Ich hab schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles", antwortete er.**

**Hermine schien mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden zu sein. „Hattest du einen Albtraum? Etwa von Du-weißt-schon-wem?"**

**„Ich sagte doch, ich hab schlecht geschlafen. Kein Grund so einen Aufstand zu machen!", entgegnete Harry gereizt darüber, dass seine Freundin sofort richtig geraten hatte.**

**„Ist ja gut, entschuldige. Du weißt aber, wenn dich irgendwas bedrückt, dann kannst du immer zu mir-" **

**„Hermine!" Harry sah sie missmutig an. „Ich hab keine Probleme außer diesen Hausaufgaben für Wahrsagen! Also lass mich jetzt bitte in Ruhe weiter schreiben!"**

**Hermine sah ihn unglücklich an und kramte ihre Schulsachen raus, um sich auf die kommenden Unterrichtsstunden vorzubereiten. So arbeiteten sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Der Gemeinschaftsraum füllte sich allmählich und auch Ron kam runter.**

**„Morgen Harry, morgen Hermine. Harry, du siehst schlecht aus. Nicht gut geschlafen?", war das Erste, das er sagte.**

**„Ja hab ich", antwortete Harry kurz angebunden.**

**„Gab es einen Grund dafür? Schlecht geträumt?" **

**„Ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen, verdammt! Lasst mich endlich zufrieden und hört auf mich zu nerven!", fuhr er den total perplexen Ron an.**

**„Ich gehe! Vielleicht hat man ja woanders mal seine Ruhe!" Und stürzte aus dem Raum. Er wanderte ziellos durchs Schloss und dachte nach. Warum war er so wütend auf seine Freunde? Sie meinten es doch nur gut. Aber er konnte nicht zulassen, dass er ihnen von der Vision – dem Traum! Dem Traum natürlich! – etwas erzählte. Sie würden sich nur überflüssige Gedanken machen und sich womöglich noch in Gefahr begeben, um ihm zu helfen. Er musste allein damit fertig werden. **

**In den nächsten Tagen versuchten Ron und Hermine, erst einzeln, dann zusammen, mit ihm zu reden aber er wollte nicht und blockte sie immer wieder ab.**

**„Was sollen wir denn machen?", fragte Ron Hermine verzweifelt nach Zaubertränke. Harry war, wie sooft in letzter Zeit, ohne sie gegangen.**

**„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Dass er ein Problem hat, sieht man aber wenn ich nur ungefähr wüsste, worum es geht! Glaubst du er hat Liebeskummer?"**

**„Nee, glaub ich nicht. Dann hätte er zumindest mir was gesagt. Wenn ich glauben würde, es handele sich nur um ein geringes Problem, etwas privates, dann würde ich ihn einfach lassen, aber ich hab das Gefühl, dass ihn irgendwas wirklich Schreckliches bedrückt. Wir reden hier von Harry. Er würde wegen Liebeskummer nicht so reagieren." Ron lief beim Sprechen unruhig hin und her.**

**„Vielleicht sollten wir ihm noch etwas Zeit geben. Dann ist er vielleicht bereit, mit uns zu reden. Aber es tut schon weh, ihn so zu sehen und nicht mit ihm reden zu können." Hermine senkte den Kopf und Ron legte ihr vorsichtig seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Er wird schon wieder in Ordnung kommen."**

**Doch Harry blieb die ganze Woche über verschlossen und weigerte sich, mit Ron oder Hermine über mehr als belangloses Zeug zu reden. **

**Am Mittwoch, als sie abends zu dritt von einem Besuch bei Hagrid wiederkamen, wo Hermine und Ron gehofft hatten, dass er vielleicht ein bisschen offener würde, er aber schweigsam blieb, verlor Hermine die Geduld mit ihm. „Harry was ist los mit dir? Du benimmst dich jetzt schon seit über einer Woche so! Wie sollen wir dir denn helfen, wenn du nicht mit uns redest?"**

**„Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen? Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, hört auf mich zu löchern!", wehrte er sie ab.**

**„Harry, wann hast du aufgehört uns zu vertrauen?"**

**„Das hab ich doch gar nicht!", rechtfertigte er sich heftig, obwohl in Rons Stimme nicht der leiseste Vorwurf war. Er hörte sich nur traurig an.**

**„Du erzählst uns nicht mehr, was dich bedrückt und schweigst nur noch. Streit es bloß nicht ab. Es gibt also nur die Möglichkeit, dass du uns nicht mehr vertraust oder, dass wir nicht mehr wichtig genug sind, um in deine Dinge eingeweiht zu werden."**

**„Aber das ist doch Unsinn!" E sah Hermine hilfesuchend an.**

**„Tut mir Leid Harry, aber es geht so nicht weiter. Wir haben dir Zeit gelassen aber du wolltest uns nicht zu dir lassen. Freunde helfen und vertrauen einander, sie kümmern sich umeinander und machen sich Sorgen, verstehst du das nicht?**

**Ich glaube, du brauchst mal ein bisschen Zeit allein." Ihr lief eine Träne übers Gesicht und sie drehte sich um und lief zurück zum Schloss.**

**Auch Ron wandte sich zum gehen.**

**„Aber ihr könnt mich doch nicht allein lassen!", rief Harry ihnen verzweifelt hinterher.**

**Ron sah ihn noch einmal an. „Wir haben getan was wir konnten. Jetzt bist du dran." Er schien auf eine Antwort zu warten, doch Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und Ron folgte enttäuscht Hermine.**

**Harry setzte sich auf einen Stein und blieb still in der Dunkelheit sitzen. Er fühlte sich leer, müde und auch wütend. Warum musste so was immer ihm passieren? Warum konnte er kein normaler Junge ohne Todfeinde und Visionen sein, dann könnte er jetzt mit Ron Zauberschach spielen oder mit Hermine reden.**

**Ich hab alles falsch gemacht, dachte er, ich wollte sie beschützen und hab sie verloren.**

**„Tja, dumm gelaufen, Potter." Nathalie trat aus den Schatten. „Hab eure kleine Unterhaltung mitgekriegt."**

**„Du meinst du hast gelauscht! So wie du es ständig machst! Du schleichst durch die Gegend, horchst andere Leute aus und verspottest sie auch noch!". Nathalie gehörte zu den letzten Menschen, die er jetzt sehen wollte und seine hilflose Wut richtete sich gegen die einzige Person die in der Nähe war. „Kein Wunder, dass dich niemand leiden kann!"**

**„Oh, ich hab den Eindruck, dass Ron und Hermine mich ganz gut leiden können, aber wie sieht's mit dir aus?", fragte sie zynisch. „Ich glaub du hast dich bei denen nicht besonders beliebt gemacht."**

**„Was geht dich dass an?", giftete er.**

**„Eigentlich gar nichts. Weißt du, ich glaub ich hab es dir schon mal erzählt, ich gehe gern bei Dunkelheit spazieren, da ist es immer am ruhigsten. Und dann muss ich zugeben, dass ich schrecklich neugierig bin. Ist ne blöde Angewohnheit von mir aber", sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, „ich kann einfach nicht weiter gehen wenn ich höre, wie sich Leute unterhalten. Du glaubst gar nicht was man da so alles mitbekommt. Wusstest du, dass Pansy Malfoy „Draci-Schatz" nennt?"**

**„Nein wusste ich nicht und es interessiert mich auch nicht… Wirklich 'Draci-Schatz'?"**

**„Genau. Aber darüber wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht mit dir reden."**

**„Sondern?" Er sah sie gelangweilt an.**

**„Was ist so schrecklich, dass du es nicht mal Weasley und Granger erzählen kannst?", bohrte sie.**

**„"**

**„Komm schon Harry, ich fall nicht in Ohnmacht und sag es auch niemandem", drängte sie weiter.**

**„"**

**„Jetzt reicht's aber Potter! Hier gehen Dinge vor, die ich nicht verstehe! Gefährliche Dinge und ich glaube, dass du mir dazu was sagen kannst!", schrie sie ihn an.**

**„Was für gefährliche Dinge? Bevor ich dir was sage, will ich erst mal wissen, was du eigentlich weißt und woher!" Er beobachtete sie misstrauisch.**

**„Ich sagte bereits, dass ich neugierig bin und das eine oder andere aufgeschnappt habe. Hör zu, ich mache dir ein Angebot: Du erzählst mir jetzt alles was du weißt und ich wir treffen uns Ende der Woche Freitagabends bei Hagrid. Er ist dann nicht da, muss irgendwas für Dumbledore erledigen, die Hütte ist also leer. Bring meinetwegen Weasley und Granger mit, dann beantworte ich deine Fragen. Versprochen!" Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, doch Harry zögerte.**

**„Warum kannst du mir nicht jetzt alles sagen? Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen?"**

**„Ich kann dir jetzt nicht alles sagen, weil ich heute Nacht vermutlich noch einiges erledigen muss. Was genau, erzähle ich dir am Freitag. Wieso du mir vertrauen solltest? Keine Ahnung. Ich gebe zu, dass ich vermutlich nicht besonders aufrichtig erscheine und ich hab auch keine Beweise oder Gründe, warum du mir Glauben kannst. Das musst du entscheiden." Harry sah in ihre Augen, die im schattigen Mondlicht dunkelblau aussahen und sie erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig und abwartend. Er wusste nicht warum aber er vertraute ihr.**

**„Also gut. Ich hatte einen Traum. Ich erzähle dir von ihm und du beantwortest am Freitag meine Fragen – und zwar ehrlich!"**

**Sie grinste. „Einverstanden."**

**Harry holte tief Luft und stellte fest, dass er sich bis ins kleinste Detail an den Traum erinnern konnte. Er beschrieb ihr, wie der Raum ausgesehen hatte, und was Voldemort gesagt hatte. Als er auf den unbekannten Mann zu sprechen kam, wurde sie hellhörig.**

**„Wie sah er genau aus?", wollte sie wissen.**

**„Na ja dunkle Kleidung. Vermutlich schwarzer Umhang, könnte aber auch dunkelblau oder grau gewesen sein. Konnte ich bei dem Licht nicht so erkennen. Blass war er, hatte so kurze braune Haare und einen Bart."**

**„Du hast vorhin was von ungewöhnlichen Augen gesagt."**

**„Ja aber es waren weniger die Augen, als der Ausdruck, der darin lag. Sie wirkten so tot!", versuchte er zu erklären. **

**„Glaubst du, der Mann wurde hypnotisiert oder so was?", hakte sie nach.**

**„Mhm, sah etwa so aus, als würde er unter dem Imperius-Fluch stehen aber er war nicht die ganze Zeit über gleich stark. Was immer diesen Mann unter Kontrolle hielt, schien mächtiger zu werden, wenn Voldemort diesen silbernen Stein in die Hand nahm."**

**„Davon hab ich noch nie gehört. Erzähl weiter."**

**Harry berichtete vom Ende seiner Vision und Nathalie sah ihn beinahe mitfühlend an. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du niemanden beunruhigen wolltest aber es ist ganz schön hart, mit so was allein fertig zu werden. Erzähl es wenigstens Hermine und Ron."**

**„Nein, ich will sie damit nicht auch noch belasten und du hast versprochen, nichts zu erzählen!", erinnerte Harry sie an ihr Versprechen.**

**„Werd ich auch nicht. Ich hab sowieso keine Zeit mehr aber ich geb dir noch zwei gute Ratschläge, erstens: Dadurch, dass du ihnen nichts sagst belastest du sie mehr, als wenn du es ihnen sagst und zweitens: Sei vorsichtig." Sie warf ihm einen eindringlichen Blick zu und verschwand.**

**Harry ging in den Gryffindorturm, den Kopf voller Gedanken aber ihm war doch, als hätte er ein schweres Gewicht verloren.**

**Anmerkung: **Die nächsten Teile kommen bald. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch immer noch und wenn jemand Lust hat Bilder zu der Geschichte zu zeichnen, dann schickt sie mir bitte! Ich bin verrückt nach Fanart und außerdem würde ich zu gerne wissen, wie ihr euch manche Personen vorstellt.


	11. Ahnungslos

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

****

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Da wir jetzt ungefähr bei der Hälfte sind dachte ich, es wird es Zeit für eine neue Inhaltsangabe: Rätselhafte Ereignisse und dunkle Visionen belasten Harry. Wer ist der unheimliche Mann, mit dem Voldemort spricht? Gibt es wirklich ein Vampirblut in Hogwarts? Und welche Rollen spielen Kathryn und Nathalie? Die Sache wird immer gefährlicher und beginnt, außer Kontrolle zu geraten.  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG 13 (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

****

**Kapitel 11: Ahnungslos **

****

**_Memento mori!_**

**_Bedenke, dass du sterblich bist!_**

*************************************************************************

**Als er durch das Porträtloch kletterte, entdeckte er Hermine und Ron an einem der hinteren Tische. Er steuerte langsam auf sie zu. Die beiden sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.**

**„Ich muss euch was erzählen", begann er.**

**„Das hatten wir gehofft."**

**„Ron unterbrich ihn nicht! Sag uns endlich alles, Harry", sie lächelte ihn ermutigend an.**

**Er blickte sich kurz um, doch es war niemand in der Nähe, der sie hören konnte wenn er nur leise sprach.**

**„Ihr hattet Recht, ich hatte wirklich einen Albtraum von Voldemort."**

**Sein bester Freund wurde blass und Hermine strich sich hektisch eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.**

**„Ich hab euch davon nichts erzählt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass ihr euch Sorgen macht. Die Verbindung zu Voldemort habe ich und ich muss damit klarkommen. Nicht ihr sollt darunter leiden."**

**„Aber Harry, dir hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass wir es merken wenn etwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Außerdem bist du unser Freund und du kannst nichts für diese Verbindung mit Du-weißt-schon-wem. Es ist ungerecht, dass immer du die alleinige Verantwortung tragen sollst!", ereiferte sich das Mädchen.**

**„Es ist nun mal nicht zu ändern Hermine. Es scheint mein Schicksal zu sein. Aber was das andere betrifft, ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Traum mich so beschäftigen würde. Ich hatte gehofft, wenn ich ihn nur für mich behalte, hätte ich ihn schnell wieder vergessen. Aber es war nicht so. Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, umso mehr erscheint er mir als Warnung."**

**„Dann müssen wir zu Dumbledore!"**

**„Nein Hermine, dass geht nicht. Ich weiß doch gar nicht, worum es überhaupt geht. Wenn etwas passiert, gehe ich sofort zu Dumbledore aber wenn nichts Besonderes geschieht, dann lasst uns wenigstens bis Freitagabend warten, bevor wir ihn aufsuchen", lehnte Harry ihren Vorschlag ab.**

**„Was ist denn am Freitag?", erkundigte sich Ron.**

**„Ach das hab ich vergessen. Ich hab euch nichts von Nathalie gesagt, oder?" **

**Als beide den Kopf schüttelten fing er an, von dem Angebot zu berichten.**

**„Und du glaubst, sie hält ihr Versprechen?" Ron sah sehr skeptisch aus. „Ich mag sie eigentlich aber sie scheint mehr an ihren eigenen Dingen interessiert zu sein, also ich glaube, sie hätte so ziemlich alles versprochen um deine Informationen zu kriegen."**

**„Selbst wenn sie sich an ihr Versprechen hält, glaubst du, dass sie dir die ganze Wahrheit sagt?", meinte auch Hermine vorsichtig, „Sie spricht eigentlich nie über sich selbst und vertraut keinem so wirklich. Was will sie dir denn überhaupt sagen?"**

**„Sie meinte, etwas Gefährliches gehe hier vor, etwas über das sie was weiß aber auch nicht versteht, dafür brauchte sie meine Vision. Keine Ahnung ob ihr die geholfen hat, danach ist sie jedenfalls ziemlich schnell verschwunden. Sie hat mir ihr Wort gegeben und ich glaube ihr."**

**„Klingt alles ziemlich dramatisch und verschwommen", sagte Ron abfällig. „Wenn sie es selbst nicht versteht, was will sie dir dann sagen?"**

**„Ich weiß es doch nicht, aber in zwei Tagen werden wir es ja sehen."**

**Die Sonne ging schon unter und ein großer, silbriger Vollmond tauchte am sternenklaren Nachthimmel auf, als die Spieler des Quidditch-Teams von Gryffindor noch einmal über das Training sprachen.**

**„Also ihr wart heute alle sehr gut", begann Alicia, „Ginny und Ron, ihr habt beide mehr Routine beim Spielen und ihr anderen habt durch die zusätzlichen Trainingseinheiten eure Wendigkeit enorm verbessert. Ich denke, dass wir nächste Woche gegen Ravenclaw eine echte Chance haben. Harry, pass nur ja gut auf Cho Chang auf! Sie ist eine verdammt gute Fliegerin und in ihren Methoden nicht zimperlich."**

**„Klar, weiß ich doch. Ich bin vorsichtig", versicherte er ihr nun bestimmt schon zum fünften Mal.**

**„Hör mal Alicia, Harry ist schon Mal gegen Chang angetreten und überhaupt bist du schlimmer als Wood und das will was heißen!", meinte auch Fred.**

**„Ja, Wood hat uns schon immer ewig trainieren lassen und hat vor jedem Spiel einen halben Herzinfarkt gekriegt aber du scheuchst uns bei Wind und Wetter raus und hältst uns dann noch hier in der Kälte Vorträge!", unterstützte George seinen Bruder.**

**Alicia stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und baute sich vor den Zwillingen auf. „Im Gegensatz zu euch, nehme ich das Training ernst und als Kapitän ist es meine Pflicht-"**

**„Alicia pass auf!", schrie Fred plötzlich.**

**Alle wirbelten herum und sahen im silbernen Mondlicht, wie aus Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes drei Gestalten in unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu jagten. Sie waren groß und liefen leicht gebeugt, wie Raubtiere. Sie fixierten die Jugendlichen mit ihren gefährlich glühenden Augen an. Ihr bösartiges Knurren ließ Harry entsetzt erschauern. Es ging alles so schnell, eine der Gestalten machte einen riesigen Satz, entblößte weiß schimmernde Zähne und stürzte sich auf Ron, der ein wenig von den anderen entfernt gestanden hatte.**

**Harry riss seinen Feuerblitz hoch und schlug ihn dem Wesen ins Gesicht.**

**„Das sind Vampire!", kreischte Katie schrill.**

**Der Vampir taumelte kurz und Ron duckte sich weg. Einer der anderen Vampire hatte dafür Harry ins Visier genommen, der dadurch, dass er seinem Freund geholfen hatte, nicht auf seine Deckung achten konnte und starrte ihn aus raubtierhaften, gelben Augen an. Die anderen Gryffindors waren zu sehr mit den beiden übrigen Kreaturen beschäftigt, als das ihm jemand hätte helfen können. **

**Harry bemühte sich verzweifelt an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, doch er war ihm tief in die Tasche seines Quidditch-Umhangs gerutscht. Bis er ihn erreichte, würde es zu spät sein. **

**Eine eiskalte Hand schloss sich schon um seinen Hals und lange Fangzähne näherten sich seiner ungeschützten Kehle. Harry schlug und trat um sich, bereit so lange, wie möglich zu kämpfen. Aber das Monster reagierte überhaupt nicht auf seine verzweifelten Anstrengungen. **

**Doch unerwartet schnellte der Vampir zurück. Er verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerz und richtete sich hastig auf.**

**Harry hörte ein bedrohliches Knurren und sah, wie etwas den Vampir ansprang. Als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er einen riesigen silbernen Hund.**

**Der Hund biss auf sein Opfer ein und der Vampir kratzte und biss zurück, beide wälzten sich auf der Erde und jeder versuchte, die Kehle des anderen zu erwischen. Es sah nach einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod aus. Der Junge war unfähig sich zu bewegen und alles lief so rasend schnell ab, weshalb er erst gar nicht merkte, dass der Hund gewonnen hatte. Der Vampir hustete und spuckte Blut, dann lag er still, seine Kehle ein blutiges Loch.**

**Harry sah sich nach dem Hund um und erkannte, dass es kein normaler Hund, sondern ein Wolf war. Auf seiner Schnauze und seiner Brust zeichneten sich deutlich leuchtend rote Flecke ab und er hatte an einigen Stellen tiefe Risse und Bisswunden. Dann blickte ihm das Tier direkt in die Augen. Dunkelblaue Augen. Der silberne Wolf drehte sich um und lief davon. Er sah ihm einen Moment lang verwirrt nach, bis ihm die anderen einfielen. Er kam hastig wieder auf die Beine und eilte zu ihnen, doch der Kampf war vorüber. Zwei tote Vampire lagen im Gras und ansonsten schien niemand ernsthaft verletzt zu sein. Harry fragte trotzdem. „Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?"**

**„Es geht. Wir haben ein paar Kratzer abbekommen, sonst alles okay", antwortete ihm Alicia, die noch etwas außer Atem war.**

**„Wo warst du denn?", fragte George, „Wir haben gesehen, dass du einem eine mit dem Besen übergezogen hast aber dann warst du auf einmal verschwunden, es ging alles so schnell."**

**„Es hat mich einer angegriffen und dann ist da ein großer Wolf aufgetaucht und hat mich gerettet", erklärte er.**

**„Ein Wolf?", Katie sah ihn ungläubig an, „Professor Venator hat uns erklärt, dass Vampire ein gutes Verhältnis zu Fledermäusen und Wölfen haben. Darauf beruhen ja auch die alten Legenden, dass sich Vampire in solche Tiere verwandeln können."**

**„Da du gerade von Venator sprichst, ich bin echt froh, dass wir bei dem Unterricht haben, sonst wär mir so schnell nicht der richtige Spruch eingefallen um einen zu erledigen." Alicia beobachtete grimmig die Leichen.**

**„Lasst uns jetzt ins Schloss gehen, wer weiß, ob da nicht noch mehr kommen. Außerdem geht es Ginny nicht gut", fügte Ron leise hinzu, der die ganze Zeit schon Ginny beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.**

**„Er hat Recht", stimmte Fred zu und warf einen besorgten Blick auf seine kleine Schwester. „Wir müssen es auch noch einem Lehrer melden."**

**Sie gingen schweigend zurück zum Schloss und warfen immer wieder nervöse Blicke nach hinten.**

**Sie hatten Glück und trafen ziemlich schnell auf Professor McGonagall.**

**„Was ist denn mit ihnen los? Was machen sie für Gesichter? Sie bluten ja!", rief sie entsetzt, als sie die Kratzer an Harrys Hals und den Schnitt an der Wange von Ginny sah. „Ich verlange eine Erklärung!" **

**Und so erzählten sie die ganze Geschichte. Professor McGonagall war sprachlos. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, schickte sie die Schüler unverzüglich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, nur Ginny und Harry sollten noch bei Madam Pomfrey vorbei.**

**„Ist doch nur ne Schramme!", wehrte sie sich und auch Harry wollte nicht zur Krankenstation. Es gab noch einige Dinge, über die er nachdenken musste. Darum gingen die beiden auch direkt zum Gemeinschaftsraum.**

**Kaum dort angekommen bestürmte Hermine sie sofort mit Fragen aber er überließ es Ron alles zu erklären.**

**Eine halbe Stunde später kam McGonagall durch das Porträtloch geklettert.**

**„Wie ihr nun mit Sicherheit alle wisst, wurden Schüler von Hogwarts angegriffen. Professor Dumbledore und Professor Venator sind zurzeit draußen und versuchen herauszufinden, wie das geschehen konnte. Sie wollen nachher noch mal mit allen Beteiligten sprechen. Für die Übrigen gilt: Es verlässt vorerst niemand mehr nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit das Schloss und Quidditch ist gestrichen."**

**Fred und George sahen aus, als wollten sie widersprechen, doch bei McGonagalls strengem Blick ließen sie es lieber sein.**

**„Wie konnte das passieren?", dachte Hermine laut nach, als sich die drei wenig später in eine ruhige Ecke verzogen hatten. „Es leben im dunkelsten Teil des Waldes ein paar Vampire aber es ist noch nie vorgekommen, dass einer von ihnen einen Zauberer angegriffen hat. Und was sagtest du hat dich gerettet, Harry?"**

**„Ein Wolf."**

**„Aber das ist unmöglich! Vampire haben eine besondere Verbindung zu Wölfen. Bist du sicher, dass es ein Wolf war? Hat ihn denn noch jemand anders bemerkt?", forschte seine wissensdurstige Freundin weiter.**

**„Es war ein Wolf. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Und von den anderen hat keiner etwas mitbekommen", antwortete er ihr und rückte seine Brille etwas zurecht.**

**„Nachdem Harry mich gerettet hat, nebenbei Danke noch mal dafür, ist er mit einem anderen Vampir an einander geraten und hat sich von uns entfernt. Wir haben nicht mehr auf ihn achten können", meldete sich jetzt auch Ron.**

**„Harry!", dem Mädchen schien plötzlich etwas eingefallen zu sein. „Dein Traum! Die Gestalt darin war vermutlich ein Vampir! Du musst mit Dumbledore reden! Sofort!"**

**„Hermine, es gibt da noch ein paar Fragen, die ich vorher beantwortet haben muss. Lass uns bitte erst morgen Abend mit Nathalie sprechen!", widersprach er ihr.**

**„Wir wissen doch schon genug. Du hast gesagt, du würdest sofort mit ihm sprechen, wenn sich was Besonderes ereignet. Was hast du denn noch für wichtige Fragen? Außerdem dürfen wir im Dunkeln nicht mehr raus!", entgegnete Hermine widerspenstig.**

**„Dann nehmen wir den Tarnumhang. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir nachts durchs Schloss schleichen und ich hab das Gefühl, dass Nathalie das Verbot auch nicht wirklich stört. Und ich hab noch einiges an Fragen. Der Wolf zum Beispiel. Ich hab ihn schon mal gesehn aber im Moment bin ich völlig Ahnungslos was die ganze Sache bedeutet."**

**Anmerkung: **Vergesst die Reviews nicht! Für einen Autor ist Feedback unheimlich wichtig. Auch negative Kritik.


	12. Freund oder Feind?

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

****

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Da wir jetzt ungefähr bei der Hälfte sind dachte ich, es wird es Zeit für eine neue Inhaltsangabe: Rätselhafte Ereignisse und dunkle Visionen belasten Harry. Wer ist der unheimliche Mann, mit dem Voldemort spricht? Gibt es wirklich ein Vampirblut in Hogwarts? Und welche Rollen spielen Kathryn und Nathalie? Die Sache wird immer gefährlicher und beginnt, außer Kontrolle zu geraten.  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik. An dieser Stelle möchte ich allen danken, die mir bis jetzt eine Review geschrieben haben. Weiter so!

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG 13 (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

**Kapitel 12: Freund oder Feind?**

****

**_Ich muss sie seh'n_**

**_Die Wahrheit, die niemand sonst kennt,_**

**_vom_****_ Weg and'rer Menschen getrennt._**

**_Gib mir Mut, um zu geh'n_**

**_und_****_ die Wahrheit zu seh'n,_**

**_und_****_ ich werd geh'n._**

**_Ich muss versteh'n_**

**_(Henry Jekyll aus dem Musical Jekyll und Hyde)_**

****

*********************************************************************

**„Ron, duck dich ein bisschen, man sieht sonst mein linkes Bein!", befahl Hermine.**

**„Viel kleiner kann ich mich nicht mehr machen ohne auf dem Boden zu kriechen!"**

**Der Tarnumhang war wirklich etwas zu kurz geworden, dachte Harry, oder vielmehr sind wir zu groß geworden. Solange sie dicht aneinander rückten, ging es noch.**

**Die Flure wirkten wie ausgestorbenen. Es war noch früh, gerade mal halb sieben und doch war kein Mensch mehr zu sehen. Die Lehrer hatten beschlossen, dass die Schüler nicht bloß bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit im Schloss zu sein hatten, sondern auch nach dem Unterricht ihre Gemeinschaftsräume nicht mehr verlassen durften. Es war gar nicht so einfach gewesen durch den vollen Gemeinschaftsraum zum Portraitloch zu gelangen. Sie mussten höllisch aufpassen, dass sie niemanden aus versehen berührten, oder dass plötzlich ein Körperteil nicht mehr unter dem Umhang war und sichtbar wurde. Hier in den unnatürlich leeren Fluren war es nun leichter zu laufen. Alles war ruhig.**

**Doch plötzlich blieb Harry abrupt stehen. „Seid sofort leise!", zischte er seinen beiden streitenden Freunden zu. Schlagartig waren die beiden still. Jetzt hörten sie es deutlich, Schritte hallten durch die Gänge und kamen näher.**

**„Wer kann das sein? Das sind mindestens zwei Personen", wisperte Hermine.**

**Die drei drückten sich eng an die Wand und vergewisserten sich, dass sie völlig unsichtbar waren.**

**„Humphrey, glauben Sie, dass sie wirklich hier ins Schloss eindringen könnten?" Eine der Personen war Professor McGonagall und sie klang sehr angespannt.**

**„Ich möchte Sie nicht beunruhigen, Minerva, aber ich glaube es. Wir würden die Korridore nicht kontrollieren, wenn nicht auch die Möglichkeit bestünde, dass sie reinkommen könnten. Es ist zwar sehr unwahrscheinlich aber sie waren auch schon vor der Schule, also ist es vermutlich nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sie ebenfalls reinkommen könnten."**

**Harry erkannte die Stimme von Professor Venator.**

**„Aber nur mit Hilfe eines Zauberers könnten sie die Schutzgrenze überwinden", wandte die Professorin ein.**

**„Das ist mir bekannt. Und ich muss Sie wohl nicht daran erinnern, dass ich eigentlich vom Zaubereiministerium hierher geschickt worden bin, um ein Auge auf eine gewisse Schülerin zu haben?"**

**„Ich weiß, wie das Ministerium über die Sache denkt und Sie wissen, wie ich darüber denke!" McGonagall hörte sich verärgert an.**

**„Ja ich weiß sehr wohl, wie Sie über diese Angelegenheit denken und dass wir da eine unterschiedliche Meinung besitzen aber wir sind beide für die Sicherheit der Schüler verantwortlich und dürfen nicht einfach unseren Emotionen vertrauen, sondern müssen alle Eventualitäten in Betracht ziehen. Wie läuft es eigentlich mit ihrer Analyse zum Einsatz von Verwandlungszaubern im Ökonomischenaufgabenkreis?", wechselte er das Thema.**

**Harry konnte ihre Antwort nicht mehr hören, sie hatten sich zu weit entfernt.**

**„Kommt! Wir müssen weiter!", drängte Hermine.**

**Als die drei in die kühle Nachtluft hinaus traten, wagten sie es, wieder miteinander zu reden.**

**„Das war ein merkwürdiges Gespräch, findet ihr nicht? Welche Schülerin soll Venator überwachen und wieso wurde er vom Zaubereiministerium eingestellt?", fragte Harry verwirrt.**

**„Ja und wie kann man nur als Vampirjäger Humphrey Venator heißen und was zum Teufel ist ein Ökonomiescheraufgabenkreis?"**

**„Ron, dass ist ja jetzt wohl absolut unwichtig und abgesehen davon, bedeutet Ökonomiescheraufgabenkreis nichts anderes als Wirtschaftlicherbereich", belehrte Hermine ihn in ihrer besserwisserischen Stimme, die den jungen Weasley jedes Mal wieder wütend machte.**

**„Oh, Entschuldigung Miss Oberprofessor, Miss Ich-kenne-jedes-Buch-dieser-Welt-auswendig! Bitte belehren sie doch auch uns Normalsterbliche um was es da ging. Sie haben doch bestimmt eine geniale Idee, von was die da geredet haben, oder etwa nicht?", erwiderte er zynisch.**

**„Natürlich weiß ich das", sagte Hermine hochnäsig und sah ihn an, als ob das ja wohl ganz offensichtlich wäre. Ron war mittlerweile so rot wie sein Haarschopf.**

**„Sie haben über eine Schülerin geredet und Professor Venator glaubt, dass sie den Vampiren geholfen hat das Schulgelände zu betreten. Wir haben also recht mit unserer Vermutung, dass ein Vampirblut auf diese Schule geht, denn warum sonst sollte ein Vampirjäger auf sie aufpassen und welcher normale Schüler könnte ein Interesse daran haben, Vampire auf Hogwarts loszulassen?", erklärte sie weiter.**

**„Also stimmt unsere Leichen-Theorie", murmelte Ron.**

**„Aber McGonagall schien nicht davon überzeugt zu sein, dass diese Schülerin etwas mit den Vampiren zu tun hat", entgegnete Harry.**

**„Klar, bloß weil ein Vampirblut auf unsere Schule kommt und wir plötzlich von Vampiren angegriffen werden, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass diese Dinge in einem Zusammenhang stehen und wir verurteilen die arme Kathryn obwohl sie völlig unschuldig ist."**

**„Ron, spar dir deinen Sarkasmus, der bringt uns auch nicht weiter. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass du vermutlich Recht hast. Nur ob es Kathryn war, wissen wir nun wirklich nicht. Es gibt eine ganze Menge Schülerinnen in Hogwarts", stellte Hermine richtig.**

**„Vielleicht erfahren wir gleich mehr darüber", meinte Harry, streifte den Tarnumhang ab und verstaute ihn unter einem großen Eimer, der neben Hagrids Hütte stand. Von dem Umhang wussten nicht viele Menschen und er wollte, dass das auch so blieb. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und sah Nathalie schon an dem Tisch auf einem der riesigen Stühle sitzen, ihre Beine hingen ein ganzes Stück über dem Boden. Sie war ohnehin nicht gerade groß aber auf Hagrids Möbeln wirkte sie winzig. Wenn er jedoch genauer darüber nachdachte, wirkte das wohl jeder, denn die Stühle waren für jemanden gemacht, der doppelt so hoch war wie ein erwachsener Mann.**

**„Da seid ihr ja endlich, ich hab schon gedacht, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr. Hagrid ist bis ca. zehn Uhr weg. Wir haben also Zeit. Wie viel wissen die zwei?" Sie sah den Jungen mit der Blitznarbe an und deutete auf Hermine und Ron.**

**„Ich hab ihnen alles erzählt. Von dem Traum und dass du uns was mitteilen wolltest", antwortete er ihr.**

**„Das hab ich so nicht gesagt", erwiderte sie ausweichend. „Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich deine Fragen beantworte und nicht, dass ich irgendetwas von selbst sage."**

**Hermine blickte sofort skeptisch und auch Ron sah misstrauisch aus. Harry jedoch, setzte sich hin und fing mit seinen Fragen an. „Du meintest in der Nacht, als ich dir von meinem Traum erzählt hab, dass du noch etwas zu erledigen hättest. Was hast du gemacht?"**

**Nathalie dachte nach. „Ich bin in den Wald gelaufen und habe beobachtet."**

**„Was hast du genau beobachtet?", hakte er nach.**

**„Die Vampire. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ihr Versteck haben aber wenn man auf einen der hohen Bäume im Wald klettert, sich ruhig verhält und zur Sicherheit einige Tarnsprüche anwendet, bemerken sie dich nicht. Potter meinte, der Mann in seinem Traum habe wie hypnotisiert gewirkt und das würde das Verhalten der Vampire erklären. Sie leben für gewöhnlich in kleinen Familien von zwei bis sechs Leuten zusammen. Mehr ist eher ungewöhnlich. In dem Wald haben sich aber nach meinen Untersuchungen mindestens achtzehn, wenn nicht mehr Vampire versammelt."**

**„Wieso beobachtest du Vampire? Und was sind das für Untersuchungen?", fragte Hermine.**

**Nathalie drehte sich zu ihr. „Eigentlich wollte ich ja nur Potters Fragen beantworten aber was soll's. Ich hab ja schon gesagt, dass ich mich in Bäumen versteckt habe und ich hab einfach jeden Vampir, den ich gesehen habe, vermerkt. Ich habe mir sein genaues Aussehen und, wenn ich ihn gehört habe, auch den Namen aufgeschrieben. Natürlich war es oft zu dunkel um etwas erkennen zu können aber ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es achtzehn Vampire sind, sehr wahrscheinlich mehr."**

**„Du hast uns immer noch nicht gesagt, warum du sie beobachtest, ich meine das ist doch ein ziemlich ungewöhnliches Hobby, oder?", forschte Ron weiter.**

**„Ich fand Vampire schon immer faszinierend und habe, als ich draußen spazieren ging, zwei Vampire durch den Wald wandern sehen. Ich hab am nächsten Tag in dem Buch _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_ nachgeschaut und-"**

**„Du hast das Buch auch gelesen? Und ich dachte ich wäre die Einzige!", rief Hermine freudestrahlend und sah gleich darauf schuldbewusst zu Boden, nachdem sie die Blicke von Harry und Ron bemerkte. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen."**

**„Also da stand drin, dass im Verbotenen Wald ein paar Vampire leben und so hab ich mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Ich hab mich öfter in den Wald geschlichen und sie beobachtet, dabei fielen mir gewisse Ungereimtheiten auf. Das sie sich zu so vielen versammeln ist nur an hohen Feiertagen üblich. Es ist zu auffällig versteht ihr?" **

**„Nicht ganz", antwortete Harry.**

**„Na überlegt doch mal. Wenn mehrere Vampire in einer Gegend jagen merken die Muggel, oder noch schlimmer, die Zauberer was davon und töten dann die Vampire. Es ist einfach zu außergewöhnlich, wenn ständig Muggel bewusstlos werden und beim Aufwachen sich nicht mehr erinnern können, warum sie eigentlich ohnmächtig geworden sind."**

**„Moment mal, dass versteh ich jetzt nicht. Wieso ohnmächtig? Vampire töten doch ihre Opfer wenn sie sie aussaugen", unterbrach der Rotschopf sie verwirrt.**

**Hermine fuhr sich zerstreut mit einer Hand durch die braunen Haare und dachte nach. „Professor Venator hat mal erwähnt, dass es Vampire gibt, die den Menschen nur einen Teil ihres Blutes nehmen und diese Menschen, ohne Schaden zu erleiden, weiter leben. Er sagte aber, dass dies eine sehr seltene Methode ist."**

**Nathalie schnaubte verächtlich. „Der gute Professor ist nicht der großartige Experte, für den er sich hält. Er will ja gar nicht glauben, dass diese Wesen auch etwas anderes, als böse Mörder sein können. Tatsache ist, dass es sehr viele Vampire gibt, die Menschen erst mit einem speziellen Gas, welches sie ausatmen können, für ca. eine halbe Stunde betäuben und ihnen dann ein bisschen Blut entnehmen. Um einen bewusstlosen Muggel wird weitaus weniger Aufstand gemacht, als um einen toten Muggel. Abgesehen davon, wird man als Vampir nicht geboren, man wird dazu gemacht, sie waren also vorher Menschen und viele hegen den Menschen gegenüber freundliche Gefühle. Manchmal passiert es sogar, dass sich einer in einen Menschen verliebt. Daraus entstehen dann die Halbvampire."**

**Es war eine zeitlang still in Hagrids Hütte, dann sprach Harry wieder. „Du glaubst, der Mann in meiner Vision war ein Vampir?"**

**Das blonde Mädchen nickte. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Wenn ich mich nicht ganz stark irre, dann ist er zudem ein sehr Einflussreicher. Die anderen haben Respekt vor ihm und das haben sie nur vor wirklich mächtigen Wesen. Sie sind sehr stolz."**

**„Sie können nicht so stolz sein, wenn sie für Voldemort arbeiten!" Im Gesicht des letzten Überlebenden der Potter Familie, standen Abscheu und Hass geschrieben.**

**„Das ist es ja gerade, was mich an der Sache so stört. Fast alle Vampire hassen Zauberer mehr als jede andere Kreatur, die meisten würden nie mit einem zusammenarbeiten, geschweige denn _für ihn arbeiten. Es muss irgendwas mit dem Stein zu tun haben. Damit muss Du-weißt-schon-wer sie kontrollieren, sonst würden sie so etwas nicht tun." Nathalie senkte traurig den Kopf._**

**Ron sah sie verblüfft an. „Du magst diese Wesen, oder? Wie kannst du sie mögen, wo sie doch Menschen Blut aussaugen? Das ist doch total krank! Außerdem hast du selbst gesagt, sie hassen Zauberer."**

**„Warum denn wohl? Weil ignorante Zauberer, wie du, sie auf barbarische Art abschlachten! Hast du dir nie die Bilder in deinen Büchern angesehen?", schrie sie den rothaarigen Jungen an „Es ist dem Ministerium egal, ob ein Vampir Menschen tötet oder nicht, für die sind alle Vampire gleich. Sie ermorden die Unschuldigen, die nun mal Blut zum Überleben brauchen, genauso wie die wirklichen Monster. Dabei sind die Leute im Ministerium selbst nichts anderes. Sie sind die wahren Mörder", schloss sie bitter.**

**Harry sah, wie aufgewühlt sie war und hätte sie lieber in Ruhe gelassen aber er hatte immer noch ein paar Fragen. „Du hast doch sicher von dem Angriff auf unser Quidditch-Team gehört, oder? Wenn Voldemort die Vampire wirklich mit Hilfe dieses Steins kontrolliert war es eigentlich ein Angriff von ihm. Er wollte testen, ob es möglich ist, das Schulgelände zu betreten. Er weiß nun, dass die Vampire es können, doch sein eigentliches Ziel war, zu mindest in meinem Traum, nicht Hogwarts sondern der Verbotene Wald. Die Vampire sollten den Weg für ihn und seine Diener frei machen und dort wollte er warten, bis er die Gelegenheit hat, mich zu töten. Aber warum versucht er nicht selbst nach Hogwarts zu kommen? Er glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich freiwillig in den Wald gehe."**

**Nathalie zuckte nur die Schultern und sah ihn ratlos an.**

**„Ich glaube, ich weiß warum", begann Hermine zögernd „Die Schutzzauber in und um Hogwarts, sind zu stark für irgendwelche gefährlichen Geschöpfe. Sie können nur im Wald leben. Wenn ein Zauberer ihnen aber den Weg nach Hogwarts öffnet, ist es für sie leicht hier einzudringen. Hagrid hat das auch gemacht, als wir die Callidoren durchgenommen haben, oder erinnert ihr euch noch an die Drachen in unserem vierten Schuljahr? Der Zauber ist nicht schwer und einmal gesprochen, öffnet er alle Grenzen für die Kreaturen. Der Zauber ist schwieriger, wenn er von jemandem außerhalb Hogwarts verwendet wird, nahezu unmöglich ihn wirksam hinzubekommen aber ich wette Du-weißt-schon-wer war mächtig genug dafür und so konnten die Vampire nach Hogwarts."**

**Harry rieb sich die Schläfen, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen. „Aber das ergibt für mich immer noch keinen Sinn. Warum schickt Voldemort Vampire? Warum erledigt er das nicht selbst?"**

**Doch auch darauf wusste das muggelstämmige Mädchen eine Lösung. „Weil die Schutzgrenze für Zauberer sehr viel stärker ist, als für andere Lebewesen. Nicht einmal Du-weißt-schon-wer kann diese Grenze überwinden. Es sei denn er sucht sich wieder einen Zauberer, der ihn in sich aufnimmt wie damals bei Quirrel. Aber ich schätze dagegen hat Dumbledore bereits was unternommen. **

**Der Schutzzauber wirkt jedenfalls, wenn auch nur schwach, bis in den Wald hinein aber wenn Wesen aus dem Wald, wie zum Beispiel Vampire, ihm helfen, dann ist es durchaus möglich, dass er dort eindringen kann."**

**„Schön. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat also die Vampire unterworfen und steckt mit ihrer Hilfe irgendwo in dem Wald hinter dieser Hütte. Und er hat den Vampiren den Weg nach Hogwarts geöffnet, so dass sie ohne Probleme hier rein spazieren könnten?" Ron sah die anderen fragend an. Alle drei nickten.**

**„Und warum sitzen wir dann noch hier?! Wir alle wissen, dass er nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartet Harry zu töten und was ist, wenn er gerade einen seiner Vampire schickt, um ihn zu holen? Wir müssen sofort hier weg!", schrie er.**

**Hermine wurde kreidebleich. „Du hast Recht! Los Harry, komm schon! Wir müssen uns beeilen!" Sie zog ihn vom Stuhl hoch und wollte ihn nach draußen schleifen aber Nathalie hielt sie auf. „Diese Hütte ist noch durch ein paar zusätzliche Bannsprüche geschützt, ebenso wie das Schloss. Steht in dem Buch, was ich gelesen hab. Hier sind wir vorerst sicher."**

**Hermine wurde rot. „Daran hatte ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Ich glaub, ich muss das Buch über Hogwarts noch mal lesen, hab einiges vergessen."**

**„Gut." Harry setzte sich wieder. „Ich hab noch ne Frage. Ich wurde bei dem Angriff von einem großen silbernen Wolf beschützt, was weißt du über ihn?"**

**„Wenn es ein großer silbrig-weißer Wolf war, kann es nur ein Polarwolf gewesen sein. Die edelste und schönste Wolfsart." Nathalie blickte ihm beim Reden nicht ins Gesicht.**

**„Was weißt du noch über diesen Wolf? Warum hat er mich beschützt? Denk dran, du hast versprochen nicht zu lügen!", fragte er sie weiter aus.**

**„Es war kein normaler Wolf und er hat dich beschützt, weil er nicht wollte, dass du stirbst", sagte sie leise.**

**„Du warst dieser Wolf, hab ich Recht?". Seine grünen Augen musterten sie aufmerksam.**

**Hermine und Ron sahen sich entgeistert an und starrten dann auf Nathalie.**

**Die nickte nur. „Wie hast du mich erkannt?"**

**Der Junge lächelte. „Deine Augen. Für einen Wolf oder Hund haben sie eine merkwürdige Farbe. So eine komischer Blau-Grünton. Du bist mir schon bei den Weasleys aufgefallen, was hast du da gemacht? Und du hast dich als Wolf verletzt, müsstest du nicht irgendwo Schrammen haben?"**

**„Die Verletzungen in meinem Gesicht waren nicht so schwer. Madam Pomfrey hat sie schnell geheilt. Zum Glück stellt sie nicht allzu viele Fragen. Die schwereren Risse hab ich am Rücken aber sie heilen schon. Was die Weasleys betrifft, auf der Reise nach England hab ich mit meiner Mutter in einem Hotel Rast gemacht. Da ich nicht apparieren kann war die Reise recht anstrengend. Während meine Mutter sich ausgeruht hat, bin ich als Wolf durch die Gegend gestreift. Ich wusste, dass in der Nähe eine Zaubererfamilie wohnt und wollte mich mal ein bisschen umsehen. Dann hab ich dich gesehen und bin wieder abgehauen."**

**„Wie ist es möglich, dass du dich in einen Wolf verwandeln kannst? Bist du ein Animagus?" Hermine sah sie genau an.**

**„So könnte man es nennen. Meine Mutter hat ein gewisses Talent mit Zaubertränken und Verwandlungszaubern. Mit ihrer Hilfe habe ich gelernt, mich in einen Wolf verwandeln zu können", erklärte sie.**

**„Aber warum hat deine Mutter dir beigebracht, dich in einen nicht registrierten Wolf zu verwandeln? So was ist gefährlich! Da hätte viel bei schief gehen können! Abgesehen davon ist es illegal!", regte das braunhaarige Mädchen sich auf.**

**Nathalie lächelte nur wieder betrübt. „Sie hat es mir beigebracht, damit ich mich im Notfall tarnen kann oder weglaufen und wenn gar nichts mehr geht, mich in Wolfsform verteidigen kann."**

**„Und warum das alles? Hermine hat Recht, es hätte wirklich viel schief gehen können. Niemand setzt sein Kind so einem Risiko aus, wenn es dafür nicht einen guten Grund gibt. Warum?", fragte Ron behutsam.**

**Nathalie seufzte tief. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass niemand von euch so eine Frage stellen würde aber ich habe versprochen, ehrlich zu antworten. Ich bitte euch, dass ihr das, was ihr jetzt von mir erfahrt für euch behaltet. Ich würde sonst vielleicht ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Also, ich könnte jetzt eine lange und elende Geschichte erzählen aber machen wir es kurz: Ich bin ein Vampirblut."**

**Sie hatten es alle geahnt, doch es nun so deutlich zu hören war doch ein Schock.**

**„Meine Mutter liebte einen Vampir und wurde von ihm schwanger. Ich wurde geboren, meine Mutter hat mich in der Hexerei ausgebildet, mein Vater im lautlosen Bewegen, kämpfen und in der Psychologie der Vampire, wie sie wirklich sind und warum sie was tun. Ich wurde an einer russischen Hexenschule aufgenommen und war immer brav, doch irgendwann kam raus, was ich wirklich bin. Man hat mich rausgeworfen. **

**Mein Vater hat auf seinen Reisen mal mit einem Werwolf zusammen gearbeitet und meine Mutter ist mit diesem Werwolf, der übrigens aus England kommt, immer noch befreundet. Er hat ihr erzählt, dass er in Hogwarts unterrichtet hat. Da hat meine Mum gedacht, wo Werwölfe Lehrer sind, können vielleicht auch Vampirblüter Schüler sein. Dumbledore hat mich angenommen aber euer Ministerium hat protestiert. Dumbledore konnte sich durchsetzten aber ein Vampirjäger, geschickt vom Ministerium, sollte mich beobachten und ich musste vorher hunderte von Psychotests bestehen. Und hier bin ich nun", schloss sie ihren Bericht.**

**„Das erklärt manches. Darum hast du dich von allen abgesondert, weil du Angst hattest, jemand könnte hinter dein Geheimnis kommen."**

**„Nicht ganz Ron. Die Lehrer wissen ja eh über mich Bescheid und rausfliegen würde ich nicht, auch wenn die Schüler wüssten was ich bin. Natürlich erspar ich mir eine Menge Ärger, wenn sie nichts von mir wissen. Aber der Hauptgrund ist, dass ich einfach nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben will. Ich bin einfach ganz anders als die. Ich fühle diese Distanz zu den anderen, ich würde gerne so sein wie sie. So sorglos und naiv, aber ich habe dafür schon zu viele schreckliche Dinge gesehen und erlebt." Sie lächelte wieder so traurig.**

**„Wie wurde eigentlich entdeckt, was du bist?", fragte Harry.**

**Ihr Ausdruck wurde wieder bitter. „Ein wahnsinnig gewordener Vampir hat Menschen getötet und das Zaubereiministerium hat meinen Vater festgenommen, weil sie dachten, er wäre der Killer, obwohl er noch nie einen Menschen getötet hatte. Er hat ironischerweise sogar den verrückt gewordenen Vampir gejagt und ist ihm bis nach England gefolgt. Das Ministerium hat meinen Vater hingerichtet und dann kam raus, was ich wirklich bin."**


	13. Der Silberstein

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

****

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Da wir jetzt ungefähr bei der Hälfte sind dachte ich, es wird es Zeit für eine neue Inhaltsangabe: Rätselhafte Ereignisse und dunkle Visionen belasten Harry. Wer ist der unheimliche Mann, mit dem Voldemort spricht? Gibt es wirklich ein Vampirblut in Hogwarts? Und welche Rollen spielen Kathryn und Nathalie? Die Sache wird immer gefährlicher und beginnt, außer Kontrolle zu geraten.  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik. An dieser Stelle möchte ich allen danken, die mir bis jetzt eine Review geschrieben haben. Weiter so!

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG 13 (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

**Kapitel 13: Der Silberstein**

****

**_Man hört nur, was man hören will_**

**_Drum bleibt noch etwas Zeit_**

**_Von Schönheit und von Scheiße_**

**_Von Traum und Wirklichkeit_**

**_(Lucheni aus dem Musical Elisabeth)_**

****

*************************************************************************

**„Wir sollten jetzt gehen", sagte Hermine mit etwas zittriger Stimme. „Und denkt dran, wir sind draußen nicht mehr geschützt, also sollten wir uns beeilen."**

**Ron holte den Tarnumhang und warf ihn über seine beiden Freunde. Gemeinsam rannten sie so schnell sie konnten, über den dunklen Rasen zum Schloss und glaubten überall Bewegungen im Schatten zu sehen. Völlig außer Atem erreichten sie das Tor.**

**„Wo ist eigentlich Nathalie?" Hermine sah sich suchend um. In der Eile hatten sie vergessen, auf sie zu warten.**

**„Bin hier drüben. Cooler Umhang Potter, aber besonders geholfen hätte der euch auch nicht. Sogar ich hab euch die ganze Zeit gehört und man konnte deutlich die Stellen sehen, wo das Gras platt getrampelt wurde." Sie grinste spöttisch.**

**„Wir müssen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum", drängte Hermine. „Wie willst du dahin kommen? Es passt leider keiner mehr unter den Tarnumhang."**

**„Kein Problem, ich hab meine eigenen Methoden", behauptete sie.**

**„Und was sind das für Methoden?", forschte Harry argwöhnisch.**

**„Als Wolf höre und rieche ich sehr gut, dass heißt ich kann mich verstecken, wenn jemand kommt. So kann ich in der Nacht durch das Schloss wandern", feixte sie.**

**So gingen sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Harry, Hermine und Ron unter dem Tarnumhang und Nathalie trabte, als silberner Schatten, vor ihnen her.**

**Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und das Feuer im Kamin schon runter gebrannt. Es war ziemlich kühl.**

**„War eine lange Nacht, jedenfalls für mich. Macht's gut, ich geh ins Bett." Nathalie lief die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.**

**Hermine setzte sich in einen der Sessel und schaute ihren Freund an. „Hast du jetzt die Antworten auf deine Fragen?"**

**Harry strich sich müde eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich denke schon. Was sie gesagt hat macht Sinn, aber ob ihr jemand glaubt, dass sie nichts mit den Vampiren zu schaffen hat?"**

**„Glauben wir ihr denn? Was wenn das alles nur Gerede war und die Vampire gar nicht hypnotisiert wurden, sondern alles freiwillig gemacht haben?", murmelte Hermine vor sich hin.**

**„Denk doch an Harrys Traum! Da kam Du-weißt-schon-wer drin vor und Harry hat da schon gesagt, dass er den Eindruck hatte, dass mit diesem silbernen Stein der andere Mann kontrolliert wurde. Also ich glaube ihr", sagte Ron entschlossen.**

**„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie gelogen hat", stimmte Harry ihm zu. „Ich muss morgen zu Dumbledore und ihm alles erzählen. Vielleicht weiß er ja mehr."**

**„Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich glaube ihr an sich schon, besonders wenn man überlegt, was mit ihrem Vater geschehen ist. Ich denke nur, wir sollten sehr vorsichtig sein."**

**Hermine hat Recht, dachte der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren. Wir wissen nicht, was hier gespielt wird und wie die Rollen verteilt sind.**

**Harry war gerade, in Begleitung von Hermine, Ron und Nathalie auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, als plötzlich Kathryn Waynes vor ihnen stand. **

**„Na Potter? Haben die bösen Vampire dich beim Quidditch - Training erschreckt? Hattest wohl mächtig Schiss, was? Aber nein, wie konnte ich das bloß vergessen?! Du bist ja _Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt! Oder sollte ich besser sagen _der Junge, der vergaß zu sterben_?". Sie streckte die Nase noch ein bisschen höher in die Luft._**

**Ihre Freundinnen Patricia und Heather lachten. Ron lief vor Zorn rot an und machte sich schon bereit, einen Fluch auf Kathryn zu jagen, doch Hermine hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. „Lass gut sein, Ron. Es bringt eh nichts. ****Je hohler der Kopf, desto leichter lässt er sich oben tragen"**

**Kathryn verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. „Na Weasley, musst du dich wieder hinter dem Schlammblut verstecken? Woher hast du eigentlich dein hitziges Temperament? Kommt das, wenn man so ein schlechtes Elternhaus wie du hat?"**

**„Populanten von transparenten Domizilen sollten mit fester Materie keine schleudernden Bewegungen durchführen!" Nathalie sah Kathryn überheblich an.**

**Diese schaute nur verwirrt zurück. „Was hast du gesagt?"**

**„Ich habe gesagt-", erläuterte sie langsam „dass man, wenn man im Glashaus sitzt, nicht mit Steinen werfen sollte. Um es für dich noch mal ganz klar zu machen: Wenn ich du wäre und deine Eltern hätte, würde ich es nicht wagen auch nur ein schlechtes Wort über die Familien anderer Leute zu äußern."**

**Kathryn bekam rosa Flecken in ihrem sonst blassen Gesicht. „Was geht dich meine Familie an?", schrie sie. „Red nicht über Dinge, die dich nichts angehen!", damit stürmte sie davon.**

**Ron schaute ihr nach. „Scheint ja nicht gut auf ihre Familie zu sprechen zu sein."**

**„Ich hab sie mal beim Lesen eines Briefes von ihrer Mutter überrascht. Sie war ziemlich am Heulen. Ihre Mami und ihr Daddy lassen sich scheiden, weil ihre Mami laut Gerüchten was mit dem jungen Apothekergehilfen hatte und Ausnahmsweise bekommt die kleine Prinzessin nicht ihren Willen, dass ist eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung für sie!" Nathalie sah nicht so aus als hätte sie auch nur das Mindeste an Mitleid für Kathryn.**

**„Mir tut sie leid. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum sie so gemein zu anderen ist?", vermutete das mitfühlende braunhaarige Mädchen.**

**Nathalie verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. „Oh, das arme Ding. Ich wein mir gleich die Augen aus. Sie hatte ja eine so schwere Kindheit, dass entschuldigt natürlich jede Gemeinheit, die sie anderen an den Kopf wirft. Was soll ich denn sagen? Mein Vater ist schließlich tot!"**

**„Meine Eltern sind beide tot, also wenn jemand Grund zum jammern hat, dann bin ich das!", unterbrach Harry. „Wir haben nicht mehr soviel Zeit bis wir wieder in unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein müssen, beeilen wir uns." Der dünne Junge beschleunigte seine Schritte.**

**„Wo wollt ihr hin?" Professor McGonagall, die gerade um die Ecke gebogen war, sah die vier argwöhnisch an.**

**„Professor, ich muss Dumbledore sprechen. Es geht um die Angriffe auf das Quidditch-Team. Können sie mir wohl bitte das Passwort für sein Büro sagen?"**

**„In Ordnung, Potter. Aber ihr anderen geht zurück in den Gryffindorturm und bleibt da. Es reicht, wenn einer mit dem Direktor spricht."**

**Die anderen sahen zwar nicht begeistert aus, fügten sich aber und gingen.**

**„Das Passwort lautet Schokofrosch. Ich muss jetzt weiter und ich darf sie daran erinnern, dass sie sich ebenfalls nach dem Gespräch, unverzüglich in den Gemeinschaftsraum begeben werden!" **

**„Ja Professor." Harry nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort und stieg die Wendeltreppe empor. Er wollte schon an die Tür klopfen, als er auf einmal Stimmen aus dem Inneren des Büros hörte.**

**„Es ist zu gefährlich sie auf der Schule zulassen!", sagte jemand.**

**Harry wollte wirklich nicht unhöflich sein aber da war es wieder, dieses Wort. Gefahr, gefährlich. Er musste einfach weiter hören,**

**„Aber Humphrey, es gibt nicht einen Beweis, dass sie irgendetwas mit dem Überfall zu tun haben könnte." Dumbledore sprach ruhig zu dem aufgeregt klingenden Professor Venator.**

**„Aber sie war zu der Zeit nicht in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum! Niemand hat sie dort gesehen!"**

**„Nur weil sie niemand gesehen hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht da war. Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten, Humphrey."**

**„Das wird dem Ministerium gar nicht gefallen, Direktor und sie wissen, dass ich einen Bericht schreiben muss. Sie sollten sie wieder nach Russland zurück schicken. Das wäre mein Rat."**

**„Sie ist eine ordentliche Schülerin. Sie hat in meinem Unterricht keinerlei Aggressionen gezeigt.". Harry glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Hatte da etwa Severus Snape eine Schülerin aus Gryffindor verteidigt? Wo war der Haken an der Sache? **

**Das Gespräch schien beendet zu sein und er hörte, wie sich Schritte der Tür näherten. Hastig klopfte er an, denn ein Versteck hätte er sowieso nicht gefunden und so dachten sie vielleicht, er wäre gerade erst gekommen.**

**Snape öffnete die Tür. „Was willst du hier, Potter? Hast du gelauscht?", fuhr er den Gryffindor ungehalten an.**

**„Nein. Ich wollte nur mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen", erwiderte er kühl.**

**Dumbledore nickte ihm zu. „Severus, Humphrey, lassen sie mich dann bitte mit Mr. Potter allein?"**

**Harry setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Er wusste nicht ganz, wie er anfangen sollte. „Sir, ich muss ihnen etwas erzählen. Ich hatte in der Nacht vor dem Angriff auf unser Quidditch-Team einen Traum." **

**Er berichtete von seinen Erlebnissen und was Nathalie ihm über Vampire berichtet hatte. Nur, dass sie sich in einen Wolf verwandeln konnte, ließ er weg. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Dumbledore sie nicht sonst von der Schule werfen müsste, da sie nicht registriert war. Sie war zwar kein richtiger Animagus aber er wollte es lieber nicht riskieren.**

**„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich so etwas befürchtet hatte. Es ist sehr ungewöhnlich für diese Wesen, Zauberer anzugreifen. Beschreib mir bitte noch mal ganz genau den Stein, Harry."**

**„Also er war ungefähr etwas kleiner als ein Klatscher, silbern und funkelte."**

**„Was hat Voldemort genau mit dem Stein gemacht und wie hat der Vampir darauf reagiert?"**

**Harry dachte kurz nach. „Er hat den Stein nur in die Hand genommen und dann wurde der Vampir irgendwie steif und seine Augen blank. Das ist alles was ich erkennen konnte."**

**Dumbledore saß gedankenverloren hinter seinem Schreibtisch und streichelte abwesend Fawkes, der sich auf seinem Schoß niedergelassen hatte.**

**Harry wurde ungeduldig. „Professor, haben sie eine Idee, was das für ein Stein sein könnte?"**

**Dumbledore sah ihn an. „Nur eine Theorie, nicht mehr. Weißt du, laut einer Legende kann ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer aus einer nebligen Substanz, die man nur im tiefsten Inneren einiger Berge findet, einen Stein herstellen und mit Hilfe dieses umgeformten Gases kann man das Verhalten eines Vampirs beeinflussen."**

**„Dann hat Voldemort sich etwas von diesem Gas besorgt und kann nun die Vampire beherrschen?"**

**„So einfach ist das nicht. Dieses Gas ist sehr selten und nicht leicht zu beschaffen. Es wird bei dem Ritual zur Erschaffung des Steins Schwarze Magie verwendet. Das steht in alten Aufzeichnungen der Vampire drin aber diese Dokumente sind verschwunden, darum weiß heute kein Zauberer mehr, wie man diesen Stein erschafft und selbst, wenn sie es wüssten, wären nur die wenigsten Zauberer dazu auch in der Lage. Voldemort müssen diese Aufzeichnungen und Sagen in die Hände gefallen sein." **

**„Und wie kann man ihn aufhalten? Kann man den Stein zerstören?", fragte Harry.**

**„Man kann den Stein zerstören aber nur auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise. Es soll einen Text geben, in dem über seine Schöpfung und seine Vernichtung berichtet wird. Dieser Text wurde aber angeblich geteilt und beide Teile gelten als unauffindbar. Nun, wie es scheint hat Voldemort mindestens den Teil gefunden, in dem über sein Erschaffen berichtet wird."**

**Harry sah den alten Zauberer verzweifelt an. „Aber es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, ihn aufzuhalten! Was hat denn Professor Venator dazu gesagt? Er ist doch Vampirjäger, er muss sich mit so was doch auskennen!"**

**Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Professor Venator hatte in der Tat einige Vorschläge, zum einen, will er den Wald durchsuchen lassen und jeden Vampir darin töten und zum anderen, ist er der Meinung, man solle sofort Miss Delany aus der Schule entfernen."**

**„Nathalie hat nichts damit zu tun! Glauben sie mir, ich bin mir ganz sicher! Und alle Vampire töten ist doch auch nicht richtig, ich meine sie handeln ja nicht freiwillig, oder?" Der Junge sah den Direktor unsicher an.**

**„Professor Venator und das Ministerium wissen nichts von deinem Traum und dem Stein. Ich werde ihnen davon erzählen aber sie werden trotzdem glauben, die Vampire würden aus freiem Willen handeln und sie halten Miss Delany für eine Verräterin, die den Vampiren hilft. Die Menschen glauben und sehen nur das, was sie auch glauben und sehen wollen, Harry. Ihnen ist jede haarsträubende Geschichte lieber als die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass Voldemort wiedergekehrt ist." Dumbledore sah müde aus.**

**„Also gibt es nichts, was wir tun könnten?", fragte Harry und sah den Schulleiter mit schwindender Hoffnung an.**

**„Man kann immer etwas tun, Harry. Ich werde ein paar Zauberer rufen, ein paar alte Kämpfer, die sich auch damals schon gegen Voldemort gewehrt haben. Sie sind im Moment alle mit Aufträgen beschäftigt, darum wird es vielleicht eine Woche dauern, bis alle hier sind. Sie müssen außerdem sehr vorsichtig sein. Das Ministerium begegnet einigen von ihnen mit äußerstem Misstrauen", erklärte er.**

**Harry ahnte etwas. „Sirius wird auch kommen, nicht wahr?"**

**Dumbledore nickte. „Er und noch ein paar andere. Ich werde ihnen gleich Eulen schicken."**

**Harry begriff, dass das Gespräch beendet war aber etwas beschäftigte ihn noch.**

**„Professor, warum will Professor Venator unbedingt Nathalie für alles verantwortlich machen? Warum hasst er Vampire so, wenn die meisten doch gar keine Menschen töten und Zauberer sowieso in Ruhe lassen?"**

**„Harry, was ich dir jetzt sage, muss unter uns bleiben, einverstanden?" Harry nickte. „Humphrey war einst ein ganz normaler Zauberer. Er lebte mit seiner Frau in einem Vorort von London und hat bei _Flourish & Blotts_ gearbeitet. Seine Frau war Muggel und arbeitete als Krankenschwester. Sie kam eines Morgens nicht von der Nachtschicht zurück und wurde ein paar Stunden später gefunden, vollkommen blutleer. Die Untersuchungen des Zaubereiministeriums ergaben, dass es eindeutig ein Vampirangriff war. Er hat sich dann bei dem Ausschuss für die Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe gemeldet und wurde als Vampirjäger ausgebildet." Dumbledore schwieg und widmete sich nun seinen Briefen, Harry verstand. Er verließ da Büro und machte sich, den Kopf voller wirrer Gedanken, auf zum Gryffindorturm. Vieles von Venators Verhalten war ihm nun verständlicher.**

Anmerkung: Vergesst bitte, bitte, bitte die Reviews nicht!


	14. Der Sturm bricht los

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

****

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Da wir jetzt ungefähr bei der Hälfte sind dachte ich, es wird es Zeit für eine neue Inhaltsangabe: Rätselhafte Ereignisse und dunkle Visionen belasten Harry. Wer ist der unheimliche Mann, mit dem Voldemort spricht? Gibt es wirklich ein Vampirblut in Hogwarts? Und welche Rollen spielen Kathryn und Nathalie? Die Sache wird immer gefährlicher und beginnt, außer Kontrolle zu geraten.  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik. An dieser Stelle möchte ich allen danken, die mir bis jetzt eine Review geschrieben haben. Weiter so!

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG 13 (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

**Anmerkungen: **Ein trauriges Kapitel. Es war nicht leicht zu schreiben und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, wie es euch gefallen hat.

****

**Kapitel 14: Der Sturm bricht los**

****

*********************************************************************

****

**_Könnt ich nur einmal dich noch umarmen_**

**_Und dich beschützen vor dieser Welt_**

**_Doch es ist zu spät, sie schließen dich ein._**

**_Beide bleiben wir allein._**

**_(Aus dem Musical Elisabeth) _**

*************************************************************************

**Nach einem kurzen Bericht, den er Hermine, Ron und Nathalie über den Besuch bei Dumbledore ablieferte, ging Harry ins Bett. Er war müde und die Sache mit Venator und seiner Frau ließ ihn nicht los.**

**Er hatte sein Versprechen gegenüber Dumbledore gehalten und seinen Freunden nichts davon erzählt. Er fragte sich, wie er wohl reagiert hätte, wenn man seine Frau getötet hätte. Nun, man hatte seine Eltern ermordet und er hasste Voldemort und seine Todesser. Er konnte verstehen wie Venator handelte aber es war trotzdem nicht richtig. Oder doch? Was, wenn Nathalie Unrecht hatte und Vampire doch alle Mörder waren und sie das nur nicht wahr haben wollte? Wie Dumbledore schon sagte, man glaubt und sieht nur, was man glauben und sehen will.**

**Konnte er eigentlich Nathalie wirklich vertrauen? War sie nicht möglicherweise doch eine Lügnerin?**

**Er fand auch im Schlaf keine Ruhe. Er träumte, er würde durch den Wald hetzen, etwas verfolgte ihn und er wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Er lief immer schneller und schneller, doch dann stolperte er plötzlich über eine Wurzel und fiel hin. Er versuchte, sich aufzurappeln, doch da stand sein Verfolger schon über ihm. Es war ein Vampir mit rotglühenden Augen und scharfen Fangzähnen, doch dann war es kein Vampir mehr, sondern Nathalie, die ihn kalt betrachtete. Die Gestalt veränderte sich wieder und nun stand Professor Venator über ihm mit einem Holzpflock in der Hand, bereit zuzustechen. Jetzt verwandelte sich der Professor und wurde zu Voldemort.**

**Harry wachte auf. Ihm klebte der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn und sein Herz raste. Er stand auf und setzte sich eine Weile an die Fensterbank, in der Hoffnung, er würde dadurch ruhiger werden. Er betrachtete den See und sah eigentlich nicht viel, denn es war dunkel und stürmisch. Es regnete und alles verschwamm zu einer formlosen Masse. Er seufzte und legte sich wieder ins Bett.**

**Am Morgen, als er mit Ron und Hermine zum Frühstück in die Halle ging, fühlte er sich immer noch müde und zerschlagen und merkte kaum, was er aß. Er wartete noch, bis seine beiden Freunde auch fertig waren und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Sie hatten gerade die große Halle verlassen, als er Draco Malfoy bemerkte, der etwas abseits im Schatten stand und sich mit jemandem unterhielt. Bei näherem hinsehen erkannte Harry, dass es Nathalie war. Er bedeutete seinen beiden Begleitern leise zu sein und blieb, halb von einer Rüstung verdeckt, stehen.**

**„Ich weiß, wem du dienst. Mit mir kannst du offen sprechen. Mein Vater hat mir zwar nicht alles erzählt aber ich kann mir so einiges selbst zusammen reimen. Du gehörst dazu, nicht wahr? Erst war ich mir nicht sicher, weil du in Gryffindor bist und mein Vater dich nie erwähnt hat aber das dient alles nur zur Geheimhaltung, hab ich Recht?" Malfoy hatte sie so in eine Ecke gedrängt, dass Nathalie nicht vorbei konnte.**

**„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest! Ich diene niemandem und jetzt lass mich durch!", antwortete sie ihm kühl.**

**Malfoy schien ihr gar nicht zu zuhören. „Ich hab das gleiche Ziel wie du. Mein Vater meint zwar, ich sollte mich vorerst raushalten aber ich könnte dir behilflich sein. Ich könnte- Potter! Was machst du da?!" Malfoy hatte die drei gesehen und starrte sie mit, vor Zorn funkelnden Augen an.**

**„Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Zauberkunstunterricht", erwiderte Hermine betont gleichgültig.**

**„Abgesehen davon, geht dich das auch überhaupt nichts an!", fauchte Ron.**

**Nathalie duckte sich unter Malfoys Arm hindurch. „Ich muss dann leider auch gehen."**

**Malfoys blasses Gesicht hatte einen Hauch von rosa angenommen. „Bald werden andere Zeiten für euch anbrechen! Die wahren reinblütigen Zauberer werden wieder ihren rechtmäßigen Platz einnehmen! Schlammblüter und Muggelfreunde wie die Weasleys werden bekommen, was sie verdienen und auch so ein Narbengesicht wie du kann sie nicht retten, Potter!"**

**„Stupor!" **

**Malfoy traf der Schockzauber genau in die Brust und er sackte ohnmächtig zusammen.**

**Ron, Harry und Nathalie hatten alle ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt, doch Hermine war schneller gewesen. Sie kochte vor Wut. „Dieser miese, arrogante, kleine Abklatsch von einem Zauberer! Was bildetet der sich eigentlich ein?! Es geht mir gar nicht so um mich! Ich hab mich mittlerweile an seine ständigen Beleidigungen gewöhnt aber was meint ihr, zu wie vielen er noch so gemein ist?! Wie viele Schüler er noch wegen ihrer Herkunft diskriminiert?! Und wenn ich dann an seinen Vater denke, der wahrscheinlich gerade bei Voldemort sitzt und schon plant, wie er die nächsten Menschen töten wird, dass macht mich total krank!"**

**Harry sah bestürzt auf das sonst so unerschütterliche Mädchen. So wütend und aufgelöst hatte er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen, als die Todesser bei der Weltmeisterschaft die Muggelfamilie gequält hatten. Sie hatte außerdem zum ersten Mal Voldemorts Namen ausgesprochen.**

**Jetzt wandte sie sich an Nathalie. „Was hat Malfoy eigentlich eben gemeint, als er sagte, du würdest demselben dienen und er könnte dir helfen? Und lüg mich besser nicht an, sonst lernst du mich wirklich kennen!", drohte sie.**

**Nathalie sah kurz auf den am Boden liegenden Malfoy und dann wieder zu der aufgebrachten Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich wo von er geredet hat. Ich schätze, er ist der Meinung, dass ich auf der Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wem und seinem Vater stehe. Sein Vater muss ihm etwas über die Vampire erzählt haben und er muss denken, ich hätte etwas mit dem Angriff von neulich zu tun."**

**Hermine sah sie forschend an. „Und, hast du?"**

**Die beiden Mädchen standen sich gegenüber und starrten sich in die Augen. Hermines Haltung war aggressiv und kampfbereit, Nathalies auch, allerdings mehr verteidigend.**

**„Nein, hab ich nicht", entgegnete sie ruhig aber nicht ohne den intensiven Blick abzuwenden.**

**Hermines Muskeln entspannten sich wieder. Sie schien ihr zu glauben. **

**Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich aus und wurde von Harry durchbrochen. „Wir müssen langsam zu Flitwick. Die Stunde hat schon vor fünf Minuten begonnen. Was machen wir mit Malfoy?"**

**„Ihn liegen lassen. Was sonst?", sagte sein sommersprossiger Freund desinteressiert. **

**Zu viert gingen sie zum Klassenzimmer und Malfoy, der eine halbe Stunde später wieder aufwachte, erklärte Professor McGonagall verzweifelt, warum er bei Verwandlung gefehlt hatte und das alles die Schuld von Potter, Granger und Weasley war. Nathalie erwähnte er nicht. Die ernste Professorin hatte jedoch kein Nachsehen mit ihm und er musste nachsitzen. Allerdings auch die anderen drei.**

**So erhielten Harry, Hermine und Ron alle einen Brief mit dem gleichen Inhalt: **

**_Finden sie sich um 20.00 im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung ein. Sie werden eine Strafarbeit schreiben._**

**_M. McGonagall_**

**„Das hat uns Malfoy eingebrockt! Dafür kill ich ihn und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!", tobte Ron.**

**Harry seufzte nur. „Ich breche wahrscheinlich noch mal den Rekord im Nachsitzen und Strafarbeiten schreiben an dieser Schule."**

**Hermine sagte gar nichts und ließ nur schuldbewusst den Kopf hängen.**

**„Ach, wird schon nicht so schlimm werden", versuchte Nathalie zu trösten „Wenigstens dürft ihr mal wieder im Dunkeln den Turm verlassen, was sonst ja immer noch verboten ist", sagte sie sehnsüchtig.**

**Abends gingen sie also zum Zimmer für Verwandlung. **

**„Schön, da sind sie ja endlich. Für ihre dummen und unsinnigen Streitereien habe ich sowieso nichts übrig aber wenn dann auch noch Flüche auf den Fluren gesprochen werden, obwohl alle wissen, dass dort das Zaubern verboten ist und Schüler zu spät zu meinem Unterricht kommen, reißt bei mir wirklich der Geduldsfaden! Besonders von ihnen, Miss Granger, hätte ich so etwas nicht erwartet. Sie werden mir alle einen Aufsatz über zwei Pergamentrollen schreiben, in dem sie sich über die Schwierigkeiten und Techniken des Umwandelns von einem Element ins andere äußern! Das belegen sie nachher an einem Beispiel. Ich werde mir ansehen, wie sie ein Feuer in Erde, Wasser oder Luft verwandeln. Sie haben zwei Stunden Zeit!"**

**Harry begann zu schreiben, doch ihm fiel nicht ein, wie er genau die Schwierigkeiten beim Zaubern mit Elementen beschreiben sollte. Er konnte ja schlecht schreiben, dass es bei ihm einfach nicht klappte und er keine Ahnung hatte warum. Noch mehr graute ihm bei der Vorstellung, dass er später auch noch so einen anspruchsvollen Zauber vorführen musste.**

**Doch dann ging die Tür auf und Professor Sprout trat ins Zimmer. Sie machte einen ziemlich aufgewühlten Eindruck.**

**„Minerva, du musst schnell mitkommen! Es ist schrecklich!"**

**McGonagall verzog beunruhigt das Gesicht. Sie wandte sich streng an die vier Schüler. „Ihr wartet hier und arbeitet weiter!"**

**Doch Professor Sprout schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest sie lieber nicht allein lassen! Bring sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, da sind sie sicher. Hoffe ich wenigstens."**

**„Um Gotteswillen! Was ist denn bloß passiert? Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt erst zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und dann zu den Gryffindors."**

**Harry, Hermine und Ron warfen sich alarmierte Blicke zu und folgten ihrer Hauslehrerin. Nur Malfoy sah immer noch gelassen aus, als ginge ihn das gar nichts an. **

**Der Weg zu den Räumen der Slytherins erschien Harry dunkel und bedrohlich, als könnte jeden Moment etwas passieren. Er drehte sich immer wieder nervös um und fragte sich, was in aller Welt denn nun geschehen war. Auch alle anderen wirkten, bis auf Malfoy, angespannt. So wie sich Sprout verhalten hatte, musste es wirklich ernst sein.**

**Aus einer Wand vor ihnen schwebten plötzlich Der Fast Kopflose Nick und die Graue Dame, zwei Geister aus Hogwarts. „Wirklich furchtbar, wie sie da in den Rosenbüschen liegt! Was für eine Tragödie!"**

**„Ja meine Liebe, es ist wirklich schlimm. ****Die arme Miss Parkinson."**

**Die Geister schienen die Menschen gar nicht bemerkt zu haben und flogen an ihnen vorbei.**

**Die kleine Gruppe blieb wie versteinert stehen, bis Malfoy sich umdrehte und hinter den Geistern herstürmte.**

**„Mr. Malfoy, bleiben sie sofort hier!", schrie McGonagall ihm nach, doch er reagierte nicht. Die Professorin schien die übrigen Schüler vergessen zu haben, verwandelte sich in ihre Animagusform, eine getigerte Katze, und folgte dem Slytherin.**

**Harry sah seine Freunde nur kurz an und dann rannten auch sie alle gleichzeitig los. Es gab nur einen Ort wo es in Hogwarts Rosenbüsche gab. Draußen, direkt vor dem Eingangstor. Als sie ankamen sahen sie einige Lehrer, unter anderem auch Venator, Dumbledore und Snape, dort stehen und Malfoy, der von McGonagall an der Schulter festgehalten wurde. Draco stand einfach nur da und starrte auf etwas, dass am Boden lag. Erst als die vier vorsichtig näher traten, erkannten sie Pansy Parkinson. Sie war tot.**

**Malfoy fixierte sie immer noch mit seinem Blick. Ihren leblosen Körper und ihre Augen, in denen jedes Licht für immer erloschen war. Dann schüttelte er McGonagalls Hand ab, kniete sich neben Pansy auf die Erde und strich ihr mit einer langsamen, fast zärtlichen Bewegung eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Seine Augen waren seltsam hell und es war das erste Mal, dass Harry wirklich Mitgefühl für Draco hatte.**

**„Ich bin mit ihr aufgewachsen. Ich kenne sie, seitdem wir Kinder waren", flüsterte Malfoy, mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendwem bestimmten. Harry kam die ganze Situation unwirklich vor. Wie ein schlechter Traum. Es begann wieder leicht zu regnen, doch Draco schien das nicht zu spüren. Er sprach einfach weiter. „Sie hat immer zu mir gehalten. Sie hätte nicht sterben dürfen!" Seine vorher so traurigen Augen wurden hart, den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor erinnerten sie an Eis. An kalte, scharfe, silber-blaue Eissplitter.**

**„Das wird sie bereuen! Das schwör ich! Ihr kleines Geheimnis wird auffliegen, sie soll in Askaban dahinsiechen!". In seinen Augen flackerte der Wahnsinn und Harry war nicht ganz klar, von wem er überhaupt sprach, doch er hatte eine Vermutung.**

**„Delany hat einen Fehler gemacht!" **

**Genau wie der Junge befürchtet hatte, sprach Malfoy von Nathalie.**

**Der Slytherin sah ihn direkt an. „Dafür wird sie büßen. Richte ihr aus, dass die Dementoren schon auf sie warten!". Mit einem bösen Grinsen lief er ins Schloss zurück.**

**„Mr. Malfoy! Warten Sie!", rief Snape ihm nach, doch wie auch vorhin schon bei McGonagall stellte er sich taub.**

**Harry und Hermine sahen sich betreten an. Ron starrte nur stumm und sichtlich erschüttert auf Pansys toten Körper. Sie alle hatten das Slytherin Mädchen nie gemocht aber der Anblick ihrer Leiche machte ihnen zuschaffen. Den Tod hatten sie ihr nicht gewünscht. **

**Harry wurde langsam klar, was Malfoys Anschuldigung für Nathalie bedeuten konnte. Der Regen begann stärker zu werden.**

**„Sie war es nicht! Ganz bestimmt nicht!", fing er an.**

**„Das kann einfach nicht sein! Das ist unmöglich!", unterstützte ihn Hermine.**

**Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Es wird eine Untersuchung dieses Vorfalls geben und ich glaube nicht, dass das Ergebnis Miss Delanys Schuld zeigen wird."**

**Harry, Hermine und Ron atmeten erleichtert auf.**

**Doch Professor Venator sah verärgert aus. „Das wissen wir doch noch gar nicht! Ich halte es für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Miss Delany schuldig ist! Wir sind uns doch einig, dass ein Zauberer den Vampiren, und Miss Parkinson ist eindeutig von Vampiren getötet worden, geholfen haben muss! Wer sollte es bitte sonst gewesen sein, wenn nicht sie?"**

**„Voldemort!", antwortete der weise Zauberer ruhig.**

**Venator schien einen Moment wie vom Donner gerührt. „Das kann nicht sein und das wissen sie auch. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist tot. Der Beweis dafür steht direkt vor uns!" Er deutete auf Harry.**

**„Voldemort war besiegt aber er ist zurückgekehrt und ich befürchte, dass er mit der unfreiwilligen Hilfe der Vampire Hogwarts angreift", widersprach Dumbledore, immer noch gelassen.**

**„Das ist völliger Unsinn!", rief Venator barsch. „Ich werde dem Ministerium eine Mitteilung zukommen lassen, der Fall muss genauestens geprüft werden. Die Schülerin wird sowieso nicht auf der Schule bleiben können. Mr. Malfoy scheint über ihre, ähm, _Natur will ich mal sagen, Bescheid zu wissen und er hat angekündigt, sie auffliegen zu lassen. Das werden die Eltern der anderen Kinder nicht gerne hören."_**

**„Das ist mir bekannt, Humphrey, aber solange sie sich nichts zu schulden kommen lässt, wird sie auch nicht von der Schule verwiesen." Der Direktor war nun weniger ruhig und der ernste Ton seiner Stimme sagte Venator, das dieses Gespräch beendet war. Der Vampirjäger schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und ging.**

**„Albus, jemand muss die Eltern des Mädchens benachrichtigen und wir müssen ihren Körper in den Krankenflügel bringen", meldete sich McGonagall und klang sehr müde.**

**„Ich werde den Eltern unverzüglich eine Eule schicken." **

**„Danke, Severus. Es wäre auch gut, wenn du dich ein wenig um Mr. Malfoy kümmern würdest, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass er dir zuhören wird. Minerva, begleiten Sie bitte diese drei Gryffindors in ihre Schlafräume. Ich bringe Miss Parkinson zu Madam Pomfrey." **

**Aus dem leichten Regen war inzwischen ein Sturm geworden und der Wind heulte bedrohlich ums Schloss.**


	15. Sirius

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Da wir jetzt ungefähr bei der Hälfte sind dachte ich, es wird es Zeit für eine neue Inhaltsangabe: Rätselhafte Ereignisse und dunkle Visionen belasten Harry. Wer ist der unheimliche Mann, mit dem Voldemort spricht? Gibt es wirklich ein Vampirblut in Hogwarts? Und welche Rollen spielen Kathryn und Nathalie? Die Sache wird immer gefährlicher und beginnt, außer Kontrolle zu geraten.  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik****

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG 13 (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

****

Kapitel 15: Sirius

_Ich bin! Jedoch, was ich bin, weiß und kümmert niemand._

_Meine Freunde haben mich verlassen wie eine vergessene Erinnerung,_

_Ich verzehre mich selbst an meinem Gram._

_John Clare, Ich bin_

*********************************************************************

Als Harry im Morgengrauen aufwachte, wusste er zuerst nicht, woher dieses ungute Gefühl kam. Dann fielen ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht ein. Er fragte sich, wie es Draco wohl ging.

Nachdem es langsam heller wurde, ging er mit Ron in die Halle um etwas zu essen. Dort trafen sie Hermine, die neben Nathalie saß und leise mit ihr redete. 

Harry ahnte, worüber die beiden sprachen aber war es nicht vielleicht besser, Nathalie erst mal nichts zu sagen? Vielleicht würde Malfoy seine Drohungen ja doch nicht wahr machen und allen verraten was sie war.

„Morgen", sagte sein Freund unsicher und blickte von Hermine zu Nathalie und wieder zurück. Er schien sich also auch zu fragen, ob Hermine schon alles erzählt hatte.

Das kluge Mädchen bemerkte ihre fragenden Gesichter und verstand. „Sie weiß Bescheid. Ich hielt es für besser, sie darauf vorzubereiten, damit sie wenigstens weiß, was überhaupt geschehen ist."

Ron setzte sich neben Nathalie. „Glaubst du, die Sache wird dich in ernste Schwierigkeiten bringen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Solange Dumbledore der Direktor dieser Schule ist, wird man mich nicht so ohne weiteres rauswerfen. Das Ministerium wird vermutlich hier auftauchen und mir ein paar Fragen stellen, Venator kann mich noch weniger leiden und wenn Malfoy seine Drohung wahr macht, wird bald jeder wissen, was ich bin und mich meiden, wie einen Dementor. Aber damit kann ich leben, wird wohl nicht viel anders sein, als jetzt. Ich hab ja geahnt, dass es früher oder später alles rauskommt, solche Geheimnisse bleiben nie lange privat."

Harry schaute sich in der Halle um. „Glaubst du, es weiß schon jemand?"

Wie, um seine Frage zu beantworten, kamen ein paar Hufflepuffs an ihnen vorbei und wichen ängstlich, soweit von ihr weg, wie möglich. Kurz darauf gingen auch ein paar Slytherins vorbei. „Wir werden den Mord an Pansy rächen! Du widerliches Monster!", kreischte eines der Mädchen hysterisch.

Ein Junge zog sie weiter. „Beruhige dich. Dieser Vampirabschaum wird schon bekommen, was er verdient."

Nathalie wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

Den ganzen Tag über ging das schon so. Entweder man beschimpfte und bedrohte sie, oder die Leute machten einen riesigen Bogen, als würden sie befürchten, dass Nathalie ihnen jede Sekunde das Blut aus den Adern saugt. Harry wusste nur zu gut, wie sich so was anfühlt. Doch sie machte eigentlich einen recht gelassenen Eindruck. Manchmal schüttelte sie betrübt den Kopf aber die meisten Dinge schienen keinen Eindruck auf sie zu machen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine erklärten jedem, dass Nathalie unschuldig sei und manche glaubten ihnen auch. Doch da Nathalie nicht abstritt, dass sie ein Vampirblut war, sondern nur die Morde leugnete, hielten die meisten sie für schuldig.

„Hättest du nicht einfach sagen können, du wärst kein Vampirblut?", fragte Ron entnervt, nachdem schon wieder eine Gruppe Schüler zischend und tuschelnd an den vieren vorbei gegangen war.

Das blonde Mädchen zuckte nur die Schultern. „Wozu? Sie hätten es eh irgendwann raus gefunden. Abgesehen davon, hab ich euch nie gebeten, mich zu verteidigen oder überhaupt in meiner Nähe zu sein."

Ron blieb stehen und sah wirklich wütend aus. „Na prima! Du brauchst uns also nicht. Klar, warum auch? Die große und mächtige Nathalie, in deren Adern das Blut echter Vampire fließt, braucht natürlich keine Freunde! Dann sieh zu, wie du allein zu recht kommst!". Er drehte sich um und stampfte zornig davon.

Nathalie sah ihm bestürzt nach. „Aber ich wollte doch nicht…Ich meinte, ich…"

Auch Harry und Hermine waren stehen geblieben. „Das war nicht besonders nett von dir. Warum hast du das gesagt? Ist es dir wirklich egal, ob du allein bist oder nicht?", fragte Hermine.

Nathalie senkte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gesagt hab. Ich hab euch alle drei wirklich gern, auch wenn ich das nie zugeben würde", sie grinste etwas schief. „Deshalb tut es mir Leid, dass ihr wegen mir jetzt auch Ärger mit den anderen habt. Genau aus diesem Grund wollte ich von Anfang an lieber allein bleiben. Um weder mir, noch anderen weh zu tun."

„Was meinst du damit?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Nun, ich hatte Angst, dass es wieder so werden könnte, wie auf meiner alten Schule. Ich hätte zwar keinen Beliebtheitswettbewerb gewonnen aber ein paar Freunde hatte ich schon. Doch, als dann die Sache mit meiner Abstammung raus kam, wollte niemand etwas mit mir zu tun haben. Die Einzige, die zu mir gehalten hat, wurde von den Anderen zum Schluss ebenso gemieden, wie ich selbst. Seit ich von der Schule suspendiert worden bin, hab ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört."

„Das erklärt so einiges, aber dir scheinen die Kommentare der Schüler hier in Hogwarts herzlich wenig auszumachen und auch wenn sie dich ängstlich meiden, scheint dich das nicht zu stören. Glaub mir, ich weiß wie das ist. Für mich war es schrecklich und mein zweites Schuljahr hab ich nur dank Ron und Hermine überstanden." Harry lächelte seine beste Freundin dankbar an.

„In deinem zweiten Schuljahr wurdest du für den Erben von Slytherin gehalten, nicht wahr?", fragte Nathalie. Der Junge nickte nur.

„Mir macht es schon etwas aus, von den anderen gehasst zu werden und dass sie mir einen Mord zutrauen, tut ein bisschen weh, aber ich zeige ihnen meine Gefühle nicht. Diese Genugtuung sollen sie nicht haben! Wenn ich vor ihnen heulen würde, dann würden sie nur ihre Angst vor mir verlieren und mich erst recht wie ein Stück Dreck behandeln."

„Aber wenn sie keine Angst vor dir hätten, dann würden sie dich auch nicht für einen Mörder halten", wandte Hermine ein.

„Sie brauchen jemanden, dem sie die Schuld zuschieben können. Sie wollen nicht glauben, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer möglicherweise etwas mit dem Mord zu tun haben könnte. Ich habe Übung darin, meine Gefühle zu verbergen. Ich werde es also noch länger schaffen und ich könnte meinen Anblick im Spiegel nicht mehr ertragen, wenn ich vor ihnen je Schwäche zeigen würde!", setzte sie hitzig hinzu.

„Du bist sehr hart zu dir und auch zu anderen. Sie sind nicht alle schlecht, sie wissen es nur nicht besser und der Verdacht liegt ja nun wirklich nahe, dass ein Vampirblut etwas mit Vampiren zu tun hat und wenn die dann einen Mord begehen, der nur mit der Hilfe eines Wesens mit Zauberkräften möglich war… Es muss doch unheimlich anstrengend sein, sich immer zu verstellen", fügte Hermine sanft hinzu.

„So bin ich nun mal. Ich musste lernen, Geheimnisse zu verbergen. Was blieb mir anderes übrig? Kann sein, dass ich hart geworden bin. Aber könnten wir nun das Thema wechseln? Wenn ich euch noch länger zuhöre, krieg ich womöglich noch Depressionen!". Als weder Harry noch Hermine etwas sagten, verdrehte sie die Augen. „Jetzt hört endlich auf, mich zu bemitleiden! Ich hab es nicht einfach gehabt aber vielen anderen geht es schlechter. Ich hatte immer genug zu essen, ein Dach über dem Kopf und eine Mutter, die ich liebe. Das ist mehr, als manch andere haben. Das Leben als Vampirblut ist auch gar nicht so übel. Mein Vater hat mir ein paar wirklich coole Tricks gezeigt, ich kann manchmal Gefahr schon vorher spüren und, das Beste, ich kann mich in einen Wolf verwandeln. Das Leben ist nie einfach aber ich lebe gern! Darum vergesst bloß diese ganzen Vampirromane, wie Dracula, von wegen der Tod war eine Erlösung, seine Seele wurde endlich befreit und den ganzen Quatsch!", sagte sie grinsend.

Harry konnte nicht anders, ihr Grinsen war ansteckend. Sie hatte Recht, das Leben war manchmal wirklich nicht einfach, manchmal war es sogar ziemlich gemein, aber es lohnte sich trotzdem. Selbst, als er noch bei den Dursleys lebte, hatte er die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, dass er doch irgendwann mal dort weg käme.

„Ich will deine Hochstimmung ja nicht verderben, Nathalie, aber ich glaube, du solltest dich bei Ron entschuldigen. Mach es besser sofort. Er kann sehr stur sein, wenn man Fehler nicht bald eingesteht", riet ihr Hermine.

Nathalie war von der Idee sich bei Ron zu entschuldigen nicht sehr angetan, obwohl sie wusste, dass er mit Recht auf sie böse war.

Harry spürte ihr Zögern. „Tu lieber was Hermine sagt. Sie hat einige Erfahrung, was das Streiten mit Ron angeht!" Harry musste einen Schlag auf den Kopf von Hermine einstecken.

Nach einer Stunde kehrten Ron und Nathalie gemeinsam in den Gryffindorturm zurück und an der Art, wie sie friedlich nebeneinander gingen, erkannte der schwarzhaarige Junge, dass sie sich wieder vertragen hatten.

Ron kam geradewegs auf ihn zu. „Harry, du sollst in Dumbledores Büro kommen. Hat McGonagall gesagt." Er vergewisserte sich schnell, dass keiner lauschte und flüsterte leise zu Harry. „Es geht um Schnuffel. Er ist auch bei Dumbledore und will dich sehen.". Er grinste ihn kurz an und setzte sich dann zu Hermine.

Harry musste sich mächtig anstrengen, um seine Freude zu verbergen. Er hatte Sirius schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen und vermisste ihn. Mit möglichst unbeteiligtem Gesichtsausdruck schlenderte er zum Eingangsloch und verließ den Raum. Er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Besser, es stellte niemand neugierige Fragen. Bei dem Gedanken, das Ministerium könnte wegen ihm seinen Paten schnappen, fühlte sich Harry, als hätte ihm jemand die Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten. Er machte sich schreckliche Sorgen um Sirius.

Als er vor dem Wasserspeier stand, der den Eingang zum Büro des Direktors bewachte, sah er Lupin. Harry blieb verblüfft stehen.

„Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir? Du siehst ja sehr erstaunt aus, mich hier zu sehen." Lupin lächelte vergnügt.

„Professor, ich wusste nicht, dass sie auch hier sein würden. Aber ich hätte es mir ja denken können, dass sie auch zu den Kämpfern gehören, von denen mir Professor Dumbledore erzählt hat. Ich freue mich, Sie zu sehen!". Der Junge freute sich wirklich, seinen alten Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wieder zu sehen. Er hatte seinen Unterricht immer gemocht und außerdem war er ein Schulfreund seiner Eltern und Sirius. Lupin sah allerdings nicht gut aus. Harry erinnerte sich, wie er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, im Hogwarts Express. Er sah genauso müde und erschöpft aus, wie damals. Harry fragte sich, ob das mit der Tatsache zusammen hing, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war oder mit den Aufträgen von Dumbledore, die sicherlich nicht ungefährlich waren. Ob sie im Kampf gegen Voldemort wohl schon irgendwelche Erfolge erzielt hatten?

Lupin begann wieder zu reden und unterbrach damit Harrys Gedanken. „Ja, ich gehöre zu diesen Kämpfern aber hier werden eher meine Fähigkeiten als Werwolf, anstatt meiner Magie gebraucht." 

Nachdem er Harrys verständnislosen Blick registrierte, erklärte er weiter. „Es gibt viele Legenden und Mythen, wonach ein Werwolf, wenn er in seiner tierischen Gestalt getötet wird, als Vampir wiederkehrt. Oder auch, dass Werwölfe und Vampire beide dieselbe Herkunft haben. 

Ich weiß nicht, was davon stimmt, oder ob überhaupt etwas stimmt, aber Tatsache ist, ich kann Vampire aufspüren. Ich fühle es, wenn einer in meiner Nähe ist. Ich hab eine Zeitlang Vampire gejagt, es ist schwer für einen Werwolf, Arbeit zu finden. Es gibt unterschiedliche Arten von Vampiren. Nicht alle sind böse, ich hab sogar eine ganze Weile mit einem sehr freundlichen zusammengearbeitet. Wir haben beide ein besonders blutgieriges Pärchen verfolgt, die schon einige Dutzend Menschen getötet haben."

Bei Harry klingelte was. 

_Mein Vater hat auf seinen Reisen mal mit einem Werwolf zusammen gearbeitet und meine Mutter ist mit diesem Werwolf, der übrigens aus England kommt, immer noch befreundet. Er hat ihr erzählt, dass er in Hogwarts unterrichtet hat._

Das waren doch Nathalies Worte gewesen.

„Sie kennen Nathalie und der Vampir, mit dem sie gearbeitet haben, war ihr Vater, hab ich Recht?" 

„Ja, das ist richtig Harry. Ihr Vater war ein guter Mensch, so was Ähnliches jedenfalls. Ein Grund mehr, raus zu finden, was es mit diesen Angriffen auf sich hat und so Nathalies Unschuld zu beweisen. Jetzt hab ich wirklich genug geredet. Ich wette, du wolltest jemand ganz anderen sprechen. 

Das Passwort lautet Schokofrosch." Er zwinkerte dem Jungen zu und ließ ihn allein vor dem Wasserspeier stehen. 

Harry nannte dem steinernen Wächter das Passwort und lief eilig die Treppe hoch zum Büro.

„Sirius!" Er rannte auf seinen Paten zu, der ihn fest umarmte.

Sirius lächelte ihm zu. „Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen."

Harry strahlte. „Wie lange bleibst du? Können wir wohl auch mal in Ruhe etwas zusammen machen, oder wirst du hier die ganze Zeit beschäftigt sein?", sprudelten die Fragen aus ihm hervor.

„Nun, ich denke Sirius wird wirklich sehr beschäftigt sein aber ein paar Stunden für seinen Patensohn, wird er opfern können!". Dumbledore, den Harry gar nicht bemerkt hatte, sah ihn amüsiert an.

„Entschuldigung Professor, ich hab sie nicht gesehen."

„Ist schon gut Harry", lächelte der alte Zauberer begütigend. Dann wandte er sich an Harrys Paten. „Sirius, ich denke ihr könnt gleich heute damit beginnen, den Wald nach dem Versteck der Todesser zu durchsuchen. Die letzten Zauberer werden in etwa einer Stunde eintreffen. Das Kommando über die Truppe hat Remus. Er hat die meiste Erfahrung damit."

Sirius nickte. „Wen erwarten wir denn noch? Remus ist schon da und Arabella hab ich auch schon gesehen. Was ist mit Mundungus Fletcher, Angus Fleet und den Weasleys?"

„Mundungus kann leider unmöglich kommen. Ich fürchte Angus ebenso wenig. Aber Molly und Arthur werden nachher hier eintreffen."

Harry stutzte. „Mr. und Mrs. Weasley werden auch kommen?" Er konnte sich die freundliche, runde Mrs. Weasley nur schwer als Vampirjäger vorstellen.

Dumbledore schien seine Gedanken zu erahnen. „Unterschätze Molly Weasley nicht. Sie ist eine fähige Hexe und ich würd lieber einen von Hagrids Callidoren als Haustier halten, anstatt sie zu ärgern."

Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich lebhaft wie Mrs. Weasley ihre Söhne, die zu dem Zeitpunkt schon ein ganzes Stück größer waren als sie selbst, zur Schnecke gemacht hatte, weil sie den verzauberten Wagen geflogen waren. Und wie sie wenig später Ron einen Heuler geschickt hat… Harry musste Dumbledore Recht geben. Es war wirklich nicht sehr klug, sie zu verärgern.

„Es gibt noch einen anderen Grund, warum wir Molly und Arthur brauchen", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Wir können nicht irgendwelche Zauberer fragen, ob sie uns helfen. Das Ministerium streitet immer noch ab, dass Voldemort wiederauferstanden ist. Wer das Gegenteil behauptet hat mit Strafen zu rechnen. Wir müssen also unter höchster Geheimhaltung arbeiten und brauchen Zauberer, auf die wir uns verlassen können. Darum Harry darfst du auch niemandem, außer Ron und Hermine, das lässt sich wohl nicht vermeiden, etwas erzählen. Ich schätze Professor Venator aber er steht dem Ministerium zu nahe. Wir müssen verschwiegen sein, auch zum Schutz von Sirius."

„Ich werde mit niemandem darüber reden", versprach Harry.

„Gut. Ich will euch dann auch nicht länger stören. Ich hab noch etwas zu tun und werde vor Einbruch der Dämmerung wieder hier sein, um Harry zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zu bringen. Mein Büro ist der sicherste Platz für euch, also nutzt die Zeit" Er zwinkerte beiden zu und ließ sie allein.

Sirius berichtete Harry, an welchen Orten er gewesen war und wie er mit ein paar anderen gegen Voldemort arbeitete. Sein Patensohn erzählte von all den Dingen, die er seit Sirius letztem Besuch erlebt hatte. Als die Sprache auf Nathalie kam, wurde Sirius ernst. „Remus kennt dieses Mädchen und seine Familie auch. Er sagt, sie wären in Ordnung aber ich bitte dich trotzdem vorsichtig zu sein."

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein. Bin ich doch immer", antwortete Harry und fühlte sich, wie ein kleines Kind behandelt.

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn das nur stimmen würde. Ich hab selten einen Menschen getroffen, der genauso leichtsinnig ist wie du. Na ja deinen Vater vielleicht, er hat uns auch ständig in Schwierigkeiten gebracht."

Harry grinste. „Als ob du besser gewesen wärst! Du hast doch damals fast Snape an einen Werwolf verfüttert!"

Harry genoss die Zeit mit seinem Paten sehr. Sirius sprach noch über andere Streiche, die er und James Snape gespielt hatten und der Junge meinte fast, sein Vater wäre jetzt auch da. 

Viel zu schnell kam Dumbledore wieder. „Es sind jetzt alle angekommen. Sie warten bei Hagrids Hütte. Du und Remus, ihr könnt im Schloss übernachten. Arabella Figg und die Weasleys werden im Morgengrauen wieder nach Hause gehen. Ach übrigens, Hagrid, Professor Snape und Professor Flitwick werden euch auch helfen. Und denk dran, versucht die Vampire lebendig zu fangen. Sie können schließlich nichts dafür, dass sie unter einem Bann stehen. Tötet nur, wenn es sein muss."

Doch Sirius schien das gar nicht gehört zu haben. „Snape kommt auch mit? Ich werde bestimmt nicht mit ihm arbeiten! Auf keinen Fall!"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Es werden zwei Trupps gebildet und ihr müsst ja nicht in den gleichen. Komm Harry, wir müssen gehen. Es wird Zeit, dass du in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkommst. Ron und Hermine warten sicher schon."

Harry verabschiedete sich von Sirius und machte sich mit dem Direktor auf den Weg. Dumbledore weigerte sich, ihn auch nur das letzte Stück allein gehen zu lassen und so brachte er ihn bis vor das Porträt der Fetten Dame und verschwand erst, nachdem Harry durch das Loch geklettert war.

Hermine und Ron warteten schon ungeduldig auf ihn und zogen ihn sofort in eine ruhige Ecke, abseits von den anderen Gryffindors.

„Wie geht es Schnuffel?", fragte das Mädchen besorgt. Sie und Ron machten sich fast genauso viele Gedanken um seinen Paten, wie er selbst.

„Ihm geht es gut. Er und ein paar andere durchsuchen heute Nacht den Wald nach Vampiren und versuchen, das Versteck der Todesser zu finden. Deine Eltern sind auch dabei, Ron."

Er machte ein entsetztes Gesicht. „Meine Eltern? Aber die haben doch noch nie was mit Vampiren zu tun gehabt! Was, wenn ihnen was passiert?"

Harry versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Vampire können Zauberern nicht sehr gefährlich werden, dass hat mir Sirius gesagt. Außerdem ist Lupin dabei. Er war mal Vampirjäger, er weiß was er tut." Harry bemühte sich, zuversichtlicher zu klingen, als er eigentlich war. In Wahrheit hatte er furchtbare Angst um Sirius, Lupin und um Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, die ihn behandelten, als gehöre er zur Familie. 

„So, die mutigen Zauberer machen sich auf den Weg, um die bösen Vampire abzuschlachten. Weißt du was, Weasley? Potter hat sogar Recht. Ein Vampir übertrifft einen Zauberer an Kraft und Schnelligkeit, und meist auch an Intelligenz, aber gegen Zauberer, die gezielt nach ihm suchen und die vorbereitet sind, hat er keine Chance!", Nathalie hatte es wieder geschafft sie zu belauschen. Aber wenn Harry ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass er nicht genau darauf geachtet hatte, ob ihnen jemand zuhört.

„Dumbledore will keinen Vampir töten. Er weiß, dass sie nichts dafür können. 

Er hat gesagt, dass nur dann ein Vampir getötet werden soll, wenn es nicht mehr anders geht. Sie sollen lebendig gefangen werden und von Voldemorts Bann befreit werden, damit sie uns das Versteck von ihm nennen können und der Stein, mit dem er sie kontrolliert, zerstört werden kann. 

Es ist ja nicht nur im Sinne der Zauberer, sondern auch im Sinne der Vampire wenn der Silberstein vernichtet wird", versuchte Harry sie zu überzeugen.

„Es werden trotzdem welche sterben", sagte sie leise.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Sie schaute zu Boden. „Leider nicht."

****

****

**Anmerkung:** **Ich hoffe, euch hat das Erscheinen von Lupin und Sirius gefreut und ihr fandet dieses Kapitel nicht allzu trübselig oder langweilig. **

**Vergesst die Review nicht!**


	16. Die Geheimen Aufzeichnungen

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Da wir jetzt ungefähr bei der Hälfte sind dachte ich, es wird es Zeit für eine neue Inhaltsangabe: Rätselhafte Ereignisse und dunkle Visionen belasten Harry. Wer ist der unheimliche Mann, mit dem Voldemort spricht? Gibt es wirklich ein Vampirblut in Hogwarts? Und welche Rollen spielen Kathryn und Nathalie? Die Sache wird immer gefährlicher und beginnt, außer Kontrolle zu geraten.  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik****

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG  (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

  
 

****

**Kapitel 16: Die geheimen Aufzeichnungen**

****

**_Nun gibt's keine Wahl, _**

**_Angst darf nicht mehr sein,_**

**_ich muss ins Wagnis rein,_**

**_nicht mehr zögernd sein!_**

**_Henry Jekyll aus dem Musical Jekyll und Hyde_**

*************************************************************************

**Harry hatte früh im Morgengrauen mit Sirius gesprochen, direkt nachdem dieser aus dem Verbotenen Wald zurückgekehrt war. Keinem war etwas passiert aber sie hatten auch nicht wirklich etwas herausgefunden. Sie sind von zwei Vampiren angegriffen worden und man hatte versucht, sie gefangen zu nehmen und mit ihnen zu reden. Doch es hatte alles nichts genützt. Sie leisteten so massive Gegenwehr, dass sie getötet werden mussten. Am Abend wollte Sirius noch mal den Wald durchsuchen und Harry machte sich wieder den ganzen Tag über Sorgen um ihn und die übrigen Zauberer.**

**Er konnte sich auf nichts anderes mehr wirklich konzentrieren.**

**Der Unterricht in Geschichte der Magie, war besonders langweilig. Der Junge hatte einfach keine Lust, sich die ersten Gesetze zur Begrenzung der Zauberei Minderjähriger von 1489 anzuhören. Professor Binns redete in seiner monotonen Stimme immer weiter und schien, wie üblich, gar nicht zu bemerken, dass ihm niemand zuhörte, oder es war ihm schlicht egal.**

**Harry sah sich in der Klasse um. Lavender und Parvati lasen eine Zeitschrift und bemühten sich noch nicht mal, es heimlich unter dem Tisch zu tun. Dean hatte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und dämmerte vor sich hin. Neville und Seamus sahen auch nicht wacher aus. Hermine las in ihrem Geschichtsbuch. Harry vermutete, dass das Unterrichtsthema dort besser erklärt wurde, Ron machte seine Zauberkunsthausaufgaben fertig und Nathalie schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie drehte sich um und fing seinen Blick auf.**

**„Ist heute wieder sehr spannend was?", flüsterte er ihr zu.**

**„Ja, ja. Wenn alles schläft und einer spricht, das nennt man Unterricht", murmelte sie.**

**Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen und starrte wieder an die Tafel, wo Binns begonnen hatte, irgendwelche Jahreszahlen anzuschreiben. **

**Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Ein Mann in einem dunkelblauen Anzug und passendem Umhang betrat die Klasse. Er sah sehr offiziell aus.**

**„Verzeihung, wenn ich störe aber ich komme vom Zaubereiministerium, Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, und muss Miss Delany bitten, mit mir zu kommen", sagte er mit gewichtiger Miene. **

**Professor Binns sah ihn nur verwirrt an, während Nathalie sich erhob und schon fast provozierend langsam ihre Sachen einpackte. Nachdem sie mit dem Ministeriumszauberer verschwunden war, herrschte erst mal Schweigen. Dann fuhr Binns mit seinem Unterricht fort, als sei nichts gewesen. Doch jetzt hörte ihm wirklich überhaupt keiner mehr zu. Alle hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, die darum kreisten, was das Zaubereiministerium von Nathalie wollte.**

**Nachdem der Unterricht endlich zu Ende war, stürmten Harry, Ron und Hermine in die Eingangshalle, wo es gleich Mittagessen gab, in der Hoffnung Nathalie dort zu finden. Aber sie war nicht da.**

**„Es ist möglich, dass sie sich immer noch mit diesem Ministeriumsarbeiter unterhält!", vermutete Hermine.**

**„Kann nicht sein", widersprach Harry, „Der sitzt da vorne und redet mit McGonagall."**

**„Sie wollte wahrscheinlich allein sein, um keine Fragen von den Schülern beantworten zu müssen. Vielleicht sollten wir sie lieber in Ruhe lassen", meinte Ron unsicher.**

**„Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut ist sie jetzt allein zu lassen." Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wie immer, wenn sie angestrengt nachdachte. „Ich glaub, ich weiß wo sie sich aufhält. Kommt mit!" Ohne auf die Jungs zu warten, rannte sie los. Sie eilte zielstrebig nach draußen und auf Hagrids Hütte zu, lief aber nicht rein, sondern machte einen kleinen Bogen und erreichte die Wiese mit den Hippogreifen. Das Mädchen sah sich einen Moment lang suchend um und entdeckte dann Nathalie, die an Schneewolke gelehnt stand und dem Tier die Halsfedern kraulte.**

**Harry und Ron hatten die beiden Mädchen jetzt auch erreicht und hielten keuchend an. **

**„Was hat der Typ gesagt? Er glaubt doch nicht, dass du etwas mit dem Mord zu tun hast?" Hermine klang sehr besorgt.**

**„Doch, genau das glaubt er. Dank Dumbledore verzichtet er darauf, mich ins Ministerium mit zu nehmen. Er ist bereits auf dem Weg dorthin zurück und stellt einen Antrag, dass ich unter Einwirkung von Veritaserum verhört werden soll. Da der Gebrauch dieses Wahrheitselixiers aber strengen Richtlinien unterliegt, muss der Antrag erst gebilligt werden, was zwei, drei Wochen dauern kann, und der Zaubereiminister persönlich muss bei dem Verhör anwesend sein", erklärte sie.**

**„Aber das ist doch gut! Dann wird deine Unschuld doch bewiesen!" Ron versuchte fröhlich zu klingen.**

**„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Ich sollte froh sein, dass ich nicht gleich in Askaban gelandet bin. Aber es ist so typisch für das Ministerium! Warum nach der Wahrheit suchen, wenn es doch eine viel einfachere Lösung gibt! Das Ministerium in England ist genauso, wie in Russland. Keiner traut jemandem mit auch nur einem Tropfen Vampirblut in den Adern!", sagte sie erbittert.**

**„Wir glauben dir." Hermine stellte sich dichter neben sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.**

**Harry und Ron traten auch näher und sahen sie aufmunternd an.**

**„Danke", lächelte Nathalie. „Aber warum glaubt ihr mir eigentlich? Wer sagt euch, dass ich nicht doch schuldig bin?"**

**„Ich hab von Voldemort geträumt, wie er alles geplant hat und wenig später wurde unser Quidditch-Team angegriffen und du hast mich beschützt. Ich weiß also mit Sicherheit, dass du es nicht warst", sagte Harry entschieden.**

**„Und du bist nicht der Typ, der jemandem wie Voldemort dient, der überhaupt jemandem dient! Außerdem vertraue ich dir!" Ron wurde rot, wie seine Haare und sah verlegen zu Boden. Nathalie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Ich hoffe nur, dass nicht noch mehr passiert, andernfalls stecke ich vermutlich wirklich in Schwierigkeiten", seufzte sie.**

**„Wir sollten nicht darauf warten, dass noch etwas passiert. Ich denke es wird Zeit, in die Bibliothek zu gehen!" Hermine warf ihre Haare über die Schulter und schritt zielstrebig zu ihrem Lieblingsort.**

**„Oh nein!", stöhnte Ron. „Jetzt werden wir wieder tagelang nur in diesem Raum sitzen und muffige Bücher durchwälzen!"**

**Das russische Mädchen machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht und Harry erklärte es ihr. „Wenn unsere Freundin die Lösung für ein Problem sucht, dann geht sie in die Bibliothek. Wir haben da auch schon jede Menge hilfreiche Sachen gefunden aber bis man in diesen schwerverständlichen alten Büchern was gefunden hat, dass ist echt harte Arbeit."**

**So verbrachten die vier den Rest der Mittagspause in der Bibliothek und gingen nach dem Unterricht gleich wieder dort hin zurück.**

**„Ich geb's auf! Wir suchen nun schon seit Stunden und nicht mal die kleinste Randbemerkung über einen Gegenstand, wie diesen Silberstein! Hier ist höchstwahrscheinlich gar kein Buch, in dem so was drin steht, sonst hätten wir doch bereits was finden müssen!"**

**Harry besah sich den riesigen Stapel Bücher, den sie durchgearbeitet hatten und befürchtete, dass sein Freund Recht hatte.**

**„Hier muss irgendwo was stehen!" Hermine hörte sich leicht verzweifelt an. Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf und starrte Ron an, ohne ihn wirklich wahrzunehmen. „Kann sein, dass es stimmt. Vielleicht gibt es _hier _wirklich kein Buch über den Silberstein. Aber in der Verbotenen Abteilung!"**

**„Und wie sollen wir da ran kommen? Madame Pince erlaubt uns nie die Bücher dort zu lesen." Nathalie warf einen Blick auf die Bibliothekarin, die gerade streng ein paar jüngere Schüler zurecht wies.**

**„Ganz einfach! Zwei müssen sie ablenken und die anderen zwei sehen sich nach brauchbaren Büchern um!", verkündete Hermine enthusiastisch.**

**Harry schien das nicht ganz so einfach. Madame Pince abzulenken, war eine nahezu unmögliche Aufgabe.**

**Auch Ron schien skeptisch. „Die Bücher sind doch mit einem Zauber belegt, damit kein Unbefugter sie mitnehmen kann, oder?"**

**„Ich weiß, aber den Zauber kann ich, zu mindest für eine Weile, aufheben. Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Ron, Nathalie, geht los und beschäftigt Madame Pince. Harry und ich suchen nach einem Buch!" Hermine ließ keinen Protest gelten.**

**„Aber was sollen wir denn sagen?", fragte Ron, der die Hoffnung das Mädchen von dem Plan abzubringen bereits aufgegeben hatte.**

**„Ach komm. Uns wird schon was einfallen." Nathalie fasste ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn zu der Bibliothekarin.**

**Harry hörte noch, wie Nathalie fragte, wo denn die Bücher über Magiezoologie standen und Ron, der unbedingt alle Bücher über Quidditch von Kennilworthy Whisp sehen wollte, dann musste er sich auf die unzähligen Buchrücken konzentrieren und die Titel entziffern.**

**„_Dämonische Wesen und wie man sie herbei ruft_. Glaubst du, da steht auch etwas darüber drin, wie man sie wieder loswird?"**

**„Versuchen können wir's ja. Zeig her!" Hermine nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand, murmelte etwas und ein dunkelrotes Licht glühte aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes, schloss kurz das Buch ein und erlosch wieder. **

**„So, jetzt kannst du es in die Tasche stecken", sagte sie zufrieden. „Aber wir müssen es in spätestens einer Woche zurückbringen. Besser früher." **

**Sie suchten noch eine Weile weiter und hatten insgesamt fünf Bücher eingesteckt, als Madame Pince an ihren Platz zurückkehrte.**

**„Mr. Weasley, das waren wirklich alle Ausgaben dieser Bücher die wir haben und sie, Miss Delany, wissen jetzt wo die Bücher über Hippogreife stehen. Ich habe keine Zeit mehr!" Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung verscheuchte sie die beiden Schüler.**

**„Entschuldigung, aber wir konnten sie nicht länger hinhalten. Habt ihr was gefunden?", erkundigte sich Ron.**

**„Wir haben einige Lektüren gefunden, in denen möglicherweise etwas über den Stein drin steht. Lasst uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, damit wir endlich mit der Suche weiter machen können!", drängte Hermine.**

**„Gemeinschaftsraum ist keine so gute Idee. Wir sollten lieber irgendwo hin gehen, wo wir ungestörter sind. Der Raum, in dem ich den Spiegel Nerhegeb gefunden habe, der müsste immer noch leer stehen. Wir könnten da weiter arbeiten", schlug Harry vor.**

**„Ich finde den Einfall gut. Zeig uns den Weg!", wies sie ihn an.**

**Harry war zwar schon lange nicht mehr in dem Raum gewesen aber er fand ihn trotzdem recht schnell. Wie er gehofft hatte, stand er immer noch unbenutzt. Es war staubig und dunkel, aber in der Ecke standen noch ein paar Tische und Stühle, auf denen sie ihre Sachen ausbreiteten. Hermine erhellte mit einem Zauberspruch das Zimmer und beseitigte den gröbsten Schmutz. Sie sah sich erfreut um. „Der Raum ist gar nicht so schlecht. Hier müsste man nur mal ordentlich aufräumen."**

**Nathalie besah sich den Inhalt von Harrys Tasche. „Woher wusstest du, wie man den Schutzbann, der auf diesen Büchern liegt, bricht?"**

**„Ich hab Madame Pince beobachtet, wie sie über jedes Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung, das ausgeliehen wird, einen Zauber spricht und hab mir den gemerkt. Ich hatte so das Gefühl, dass wir ihn eines Tages brauchen könnten. Natürlich war ich mir nicht sicher, ob er auch wirklich funktioniert aber es hat ja alles prima geklappt", sagte das kluge Mädchen. „Dann schnappt sich jetzt jeder ein Buch und sobald er etwas gefunden hat, wird laut vorgelesen!", befahl sie.**

**„Ehrlich, Hermine, du hättest General oder so was werden sollen", murmelte Ron und sie warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, war aber schon zu sehr in den dicksten Wälzer des ganzen Stapels vertieft, um ihm zu antworten.**

**Harry blätterte durch ein fleckiges Buch mit dem Titel _Vampirismus – Das alte Wissen um die Blutsauger_. Er fragte sich, warum dieses harmlose Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung aufbewahrt wurde. Es stand nur, genau wie in seinen Schulbüchern, etwas über die vermutliche Herkunft und Lebensweise von Vampiren drin aber, als er weiter las, verstand er. Über mehrere Seiten wurde eingehend erläutert, mit welchen Zaubersprüchen man Vampire anlockt und auf Muggel hetzt. „Hey, hört euch das an: _Aus dem Nebel, der in den Tiefen der ältesten Berge zu finden ist, lässt sich eine Waffe schmieden die so mächtig ist, dass man den Geist dieser eigentlich unbeugsamen Wesen beherrschen kann_", rezitierte Harry.**

**„Und weiter?", hakte Ron nach. **

**„Mehr steht hier nicht drin, nur, dass es Aufzeichnungen über die Herstellung dieser Waffe gab aber dass diese von Vampiren geraubt wurden und seitdem hat sie niemand mehr gesehen. Ah, und hier steht noch, dass die Schrift in englischer Sprache verfasst wurde aber in griechischen Buchstaben geschrieben, um sie zu verschlüsseln."**

**Nathalie schlug sich plötzlich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Wartet mal einen Moment hier! Ich glaub ich hab da eine Idee!" Sie stürmte aus dem Raum und kehrte keine zehn Minuten später mit einer kleinen Tasche wieder zurück. So wie sie atmete, musste sie den ganzen Weg gerannt sein. Sie legte zwei Pergamentrollen auf den Tisch. „Die hat mein Vater mir vor einer Ewigkeit gegeben. Er hat alte ägyptische, phönizische und griechische Schriftstücke gesammelt. Das ist sind doch griechische Schriftzeichen oder?"**

**Hermine überflog die bereits stark vergilbten Blätter. „Du hast Recht. Aber das ist kein griechischer Text! Seht ihr? Das hier vorn bedeutet „Stein" und dies hier „Opfer". Das sind die Texte! Ich kann das Alphabet der Griechen zwar nur ein bisschen aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieses hier genau die Dokumente sind, nach denen wir suchen! Warum hast du uns nicht gleich gesagt, dass du sie hast?"**

**Das russische Mädchen hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wusste ich doch nicht. Ich weiß zwar auch, wie ein paar griechische Buchstaben aussehen aber aus dem Bisschen, konnte ich keine Wörter erkennen und schon gar keine englischen. Normalerweise hatten meines Vaters Texte immer eine andere Sprache und eine andere Schrift gehabt, darum hab ich nie versucht sie zu übersetzen. Mein Vater hat es in seiner Freizeit als Hobby getan und mir manchmal, wenn er fertig war, daraus vorgelesen. Während seiner Reisen hab ich diese Dinger immer verwahrt. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass da was über den Silberstein drin steht."**

**Ron sah sie düster an. „Da suchen wir den ganzen Tag und sie hat den Text schon längst!" Nathalie blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Was soll's. Wenigstens haben wir es jetzt. Hermine, glaubst du, du kannst es für uns übersetzen?"**

**„Ich muss nichts übersetzen, Ron. Es ist unsere Sprache, nur die Zeichen sind anders, wie bei einer Geheimschrift. Aber mit Hilfe meiner Bücher hab ich bis morgen die Bedeutung des Textes raus gefunden", sagte sie zuversichtlich.**

**Harry erhob sich. „Gut. Es ist spät, wir sollten in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen. Wir treffen uns morgen noch mal hier und hören uns Hermines Ergebnisse an. Meinst du, wir können dir dabei noch irgendwie helfen?"**

**„Nein Harry, danke aber allein bin ich schneller damit fertig", lehnte sie ab.**

**„Ich hab folgendes raus gefunden!", sagte das Mädchen statt einer Begrüßung, als sie sich am nächsten Tag wieder im verlassenen Klassenzimmer trafen. „Die Dokumente, die wir hier haben, sind unvollständig. Es steht nur am Rande etwas zur Herstellung des Steins drin. Den Teil, wo das Ritual genau beschrieben ist, muss Ihr-wisst-schon-wer haben. Aber hier finden wir alles, was wir brauchen. Da steht nämlich etwas über die Zerstörung dieses Dings drin. Hört zu: Um den Stein herzustellen benötigt man unsterbliches Blut, sterbliches Blut und magisches Blut."**

**„Und was ist damit genau gemeint? Kannst du dich nicht deutlicher ausdrücken?", fragte Ron gereizt.**

**Hermine beachtete ihn einfach nicht. „Der Stein wurde aus diesem Gas, von dem wir schon gehört haben, hergestellt. Zudem bedurfte es aber noch dieser drei Opfer. Der, der den Stein benutzen will, muss diese Geschöpfe selbst jagen und töten und dazu einen Zauberspruch sprechen. Das ganze Ritual erfordert höchste schwarze Magie und kann sehr leicht schief gehen. Um den Stein zu zerstören braucht man im Grunde dasselbe."**

**„Du-weißt-schon-wer hat also drei Opfer dargebracht und um diesen Stein zu zerstören, müssen wir das Gleiche tun? Na dann, Freiwillige vor!"**

**„Ron, dein Sarkasmus bringt uns auch nicht weiter! Lass deine schlechte Laune nicht an mir aus!", fuhr Hermine ihn an.**

**„Was glaubst du denn, warum ich schlechte Laune habe?! Mir gefällt diese Sache nicht. Du-weißt-schon-wer, seine Todesser und noch dazu ein Haufen Vampire sitzen in dem Wald gleich neben unserer Schule und warten nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit, uns alle umzubringen! Lasst uns Dumbledore diese Schriften geben! Er wird sicher raus finden, wie man diesen Silberstein zerstört!"**

**„Ich denke, wir sollten erst zu Dumbledore gehen, wenn wir ihm wichtige Informationen über den Stein liefern können. Vorher sollten wir gar nichts sagen. Hermine, erzähl weiter, was du weißt!", forderte Harry sie auf.**

**„Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, die Opfer. Also man braucht nicht irgendwelche Opfer, sondern einen Vampir, einen Muggel und eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer. Der erste ist unsterblich, er hat demnach unsterbliches Blut. Der Muggel ist sterblich und altert schneller als ein Zauberer, er hat sterbliches Blut und das mit dem magischen Blut muss ich euch ja wohl nicht erklären. Um den Stein zu vernichten, braucht man aber nicht unbedingt ein Opfer, etwas Blut würde schon reichen."**

**„Wir haben aber keine Möglichkeit, an das Blut eines Muggels und noch viel weniger an das eines Vampirs zu kommen", wandte Harry ein.**

**Nathalie starrte gedankenverloren aus dem staubigen Fenster. „Vielleicht doch. Das Blut eines Vampirs könnt ihr von mir bekommen und in Hermines Adern fließt immer noch etwas Muggelblut, kann man das nicht irgendwie von dem magischem Blut trennen?"**

**Hermines Augen leuchteten auf. „Natürlich! Das haben wir bei Snape mal gemacht, zumindest in der Theorie", räumte sie ein. „Das ist ein ziemlich schwieriger Vorgang und es kann so einiges schief gehen aber wir müssen es riskieren, wir haben keine andere Wahl! Ich müsste das eigentlich hinkriegen. Endlich ist es mal von Vorteil, dass meine Eltern Muggel sind! Ich bereite alles vor und morgen fangen wir an, das Blut zu bearbeiten!"**

**Anmerkung: **Bin aus dem Urlaub zurück! War drei Wochen weg, darum so lange kein Update. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es.Gut, es ist nicht wirklich viel passiert, aber das Kapitel war trotzdem wichtig. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch ja zu einer kleinen Review hinreißen lassen?


	17. Cornelius Fudge

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Da wir jetzt ungefähr bei der Hälfte sind dachte ich, es wird es Zeit für eine neue Inhaltsangabe: Rätselhafte Ereignisse und dunkle Visionen belasten Harry. Wer ist der unheimliche Mann, mit dem Voldemort spricht? Gibt es wirklich ein Vampirblut in Hogwarts? Und welche Rollen spielen Kathryn und Nathalie? Die Sache wird immer gefährlicher und beginnt, außer Kontrolle zu geraten.  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik****

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG  (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

**Kapitel 17: Cornelius Fudge **

****

**_Ein Mensch erkennt:_**

**_Sein ärgster Feind:_**

**_Ein Unmensch,_**

**_Wenn er menschlich scheint._**

**_Eugen Roth_**

****

*********************************************************************

**In der Nacht schlief Harry wieder unruhig.**

****

**_Er war an dem gleichen Ort wie damals, als er gehört hatte, wie Voldemort seinen Angriff plante. Derselbe fensterlose Keller, derselbe, halb im Schatten stehende Stuhl. Und wieder war der blasse Mann in dem schwarzen Umhang da._**

**_„Meister, es ist zu gefährlich! Wir müssen fliehen, zu viele Leute durchkämmen den Wald!"_**

**_„Ihr bleibt! Dieser alte Narr hat schon fast seinen Platz als Direktor der Schule verloren. Das Ministerium wartet längst auf eine günstige Gelegenheit, um ihn los zu werden. Tötet noch einen Schüler, dann ist mein Weg endlich frei!"_**

**_„Noch jemanden? Aber das können wir unmöglich machen! Sie sind vorsichtiger geworden. Kein Schüler verlässt mehr nachts das Schloss!"_**

**_„Dann bring sie dazu das Schloss zu verlassen!"_**

**_„Aber wir können…"_**

**_Voldemort nahm den Stein in die Hand und seine langen dünnen Finger schlossen sich um ihn, als wollten sie den Stein zerbrechen. „Töte!"_**

**_„Ja, Meister."_**

**Harry wachte auf. Es würde jetzt geschehen, er war sich ganz sicher. Das Gespräch zwischen Voldemort und dem Vampir hatte nicht gerade erst stattgefunden, es war schon länger her und sie würden heute Nacht angreifen! Der Junge begriff. Seine Träume waren eine Warnung. Er stand auf, zog seine Schuhe an und warf sich hastig seinen Umhang über. Nach kurzem Zögern, nahm er auch seinen Tarnumhang mit. Er öffnete leise die Tür und wollte sich gerade rausschleichen, als ihn plötzlich eine Stimme zurückhielt.**

**„Harry? Wo willst du hin?", fragte ihn sein bester Freund verschlafen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die zerzausten Haare.**

**„Nur mal kurz raus, kann nicht schlafen", log Harry.**

**Doch er war ein schlechter Lügner. Ron wurde sofort misstrauisch.**

**„Du hast doch was vor! Seit wann vertraust du mir nicht mehr und lügst mich stattdessen an?" **

**Harry fiel keine bessere Ausrede ein, als die Wahrheit und außerdem hatte er es eilig. **

**„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass heute Nacht irgendwas Schlimmes passieren wird und will versuchen, es zu verhindern. Ich weiß, dass alles hört sich lächerlich und nach Trelawney an aber trotzdem. Bleib du hier, es könnte gefährlich sein."**

**Doch Ron war längst aus dem Bett gesprungen und hatte sich ebenfalls seinen Umhang und ein Paar Schuhe angezogen.**

**„Vergiss es! Ich lass dich nicht alleine gehen. Aber wir sollten den Mädchen besser nicht Bescheid sagen", fügte er besorgt hinzu.**

**Harry stimmte ihm zu. Ihm gefiel es schon nicht, dass Ron mitkam, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er auch irgendwie erleichtert war, nicht allein gehen zu müssen. Aber es gab wirklich keinen Grund, die Mädchen da auch noch mit rein zu ziehen. So verließen die beiden gemeinsam den Gryffindorturm.**

**„Meinst du, wir sollten zu einem Lehrer gehen?", fragte Harry.**

**„Auf keinen Fall!", entgegnete Ron entschieden. „Was willst du ihnen denn sagen? Das du dich mitten in der Nacht raus geschlichen hast, nur weil du ein mieses Gefühl hast? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das tun sollten. Noch dazu kommt, dass Ausgangssperre ist. Wenn dich einer versteht und ernst nimmt, dann Dumbledore."**

**Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Du hast vermutlich Recht. Aber was machen wir, wenn er nicht in seinem Büro ist? Wir wissen ja nicht, wo er die Nacht verbringt."**

**„Vielleicht in McGonagalls Bett? Okay war nur ein Scherz. Da liegt wahrscheinlich eh schon Snape…"**

**„Ron! Jetzt sei doch mal ernst!"**

**Ron blieb plötzlich stehen. „Hast du das gehört? Hat da jemand geschrieen?"**

**Harry hatte es auch gehört. Sie waren in der Nähe der Eingangshalle und draußen hatte ein Mädchen in Todesangst aufgeschrieen. Sofort rannten sie beide in Richtung des Geräusches und bemerkten, dass die Tür nach draußen ein kleines Stück offen war.**

**Vor dem Schloss wehte ein kräftiger Wind und ihre Augen mussten sich erst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Dann bemerkten sie, dass sich in den Schatten etwas bewegte. „Lumos!", murmelten beide gleichzeitig und das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe fiel auf zwei Gestalten. Eine davon richtete sich im Schein des Lichts auf und der Vampir funkelte sie böse an. Bevor er aber noch angreifen konnte, näherten sich mehrere Zauberer aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Durch diese plötzliche Störung einen Moment lang abgelenkt, wusste er nicht recht, was er tun sollte. Da flogen auch die ersten Flüche durch die Luft und trafen ihn tödlich.**

**Harry erkannte seinen Paten, der mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn zulief. Molly Weasley umarmte Ron und überzeugte sich, dass er in Ordnung war. „Was hattet ihr hier zu suchen?! Ihr sollt doch das Schloss um diese Zeit nicht mehr verlassen!". Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die dritte Person, die auf der Erde lag. „Oh Gott! Das arme Mädchen!"**

**Sirius und Lupin knieten neben der kleinen Gestalt und untersuchten sie.**

**„So ein Mist!", knurrte Lupin und sah zum ersten Mal seit Harry ihn kannte bedrohlich aus. „Das war eine Falle! Sie haben das schon länger geplant. Sie haben uns mit voller Absicht auf ihre Spuren aufmerksam gemacht und immer tiefer in den Wald geführt! Sirius, glaubst du, man kann ihr noch helfen?"**

**Sirius zögerte kurz mit seiner Antwort. „Ich hab ihre größten Blutungen gestoppt. Jetzt können wir sie nur noch zu Madam Pomfrey bringen und auf das Beste hoffen. Harry, Ron ihr kommt auch gleich mit!". Er hob das Mädchen auf seine Arme und Harry sah, dass es Sina Thomas, Deans kleine Schwester war.**

**Wenig später saßen die beiden Jungs mit Sirius und Remus Lupin in Dumbledores Büro.**

**„…wir haben sie immer weiter verfolgt, bis Remus plötzlich stutzig wurde. Ihre Fährten waren für Geschöpfe, die sich normalerweise so heimlich bewegen können, einfach zu auffällig. Als wir beim Schloss ankamen, haben wir den Vampir getötet und das Mädchen sofort in den Krankenflügel gebracht", schloss Sirius seinen Bericht.**

**Dumbledore nickte langsam. Dann wandte er sich zu den beiden Gryffindors um. „Könnt ihr mir erklären, warum ihr auch da wart?", sagte er nicht unfreundlich aber ernst.**

**Ron sah Harry nervös an.**

**„Professor, ich hatte einen Traum, so ähnlich, wie kurz vor dem Angriff auf das Quidditch-Team. Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl darum wollte ich mit Ron zu ihnen gehen und als wir dann in der Nähe der Eingangshalle waren, hörten wir jemanden schreien." Harry hoffte inständig, dass Dumbledore ihm glauben würde.**

**Der schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben. „Du hast also wieder von Voldemort geträumt? Erzähle mir genau, was er gesagt und getan hat."**

**Nachdem Harry allen von seiner Vision berichtet hatte, herrschte betroffenes Schweigen.**

**Der alte Zauberer seufzte. „Sirius, sammle bitte alle Hexen und Zauberer, die mitgeholfen haben, den Wald zu durchsuchen. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, wird bald das Ministerium hier sein und dann ist es besser, ihr seid weg. Ich danke euch allen für eure Unterstützung."**

**Ein Geräusch ließ Harry zusammenfahren. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Snape trat ein. „Miss Thomas hat sehr viel Blut verloren, wird die Nacht aber überstehen, Direktor. Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass sie draußen war. Man hat einen Zettel bei ihr gefunden: **

****

**_Triff dich mit mir in der Eingangshalle. Komm sofort. Ich weiß etwas über den Mord an der Schülerin. Jemand der dir nahe steht wird das nächste Opfer sein. Nur du kannst helfen! Komm allein. _**

****

**Sie muss dann von dem Vampir aus der Halle gelockt worden sein."**

**„Danke Severus. Remus? Bringst du bitte diese beiden da", er deutete auf Harry und Ron, „sicher in ihren Turm zurück?" **

**Kurze Zeit darauf waren die beiden Jungs zurück im Turm und setzten sich in die zwei Sessel vor dem Kamin.**

**„Glaubst du, wir können mit unseren Entdeckungen über den Silberstein, Du-weißt-schon-wen noch aufhalten?", überlegte Ron, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend da gesessen hatten.**

**„Keine Ahnung. Aber solange Dumbledore noch in Hogwarts ist, wird er es nicht wagen, die Schule richtig anzugreifen und sobald Hermine die Sache mit dem Blut fertig hat, können wir zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm eine Waffe gegen den Stein präsentieren. Aber ich befürchte, der Vorfall mit Deans Schwester wird Konsequenzen haben. Ich hoffe nur, das Ministerium macht keinen Fehler indem es so handelt, wie Voldemort sich das vorstellt."**

**Die Sache mit dem erneuten Angriff sprach sich schnell rum und als am nächsten Tagesanbruch die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall, den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, wurde es sofort totenstill. Alle Schüler waren wach, obwohl der Morgen gerade erst dämmerte und lauschten Professor McGonagall, die ihre Schüler über das, was geschehen war, in Kenntnis setzte. Dean war bereits bei seiner kleinen Schwester.**

**„Ihr werdet ganz normal weiterhin Unterricht haben. Aber ich muss euch wohl nicht daran erinnern, dass höchste Vorsicht geboten ist!"**

**Beim Frühstück gab es nur ein Gesprächsthema. Es tauchten immer neue Gerüchte auf, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Besonders auf Nathalie hatte man es abgesehen.**

**„Wir sollten die erste Stunde schwänzen und gleich mit dem Herauskristallisieren des Blutes anfangen", sagte die zu den drei anderen beim Essen.**

**„Aber ich hab in der ersten Stunde Arithmantik und wir besprechen- " **

**„Wir haben keine Zeit!", unterbrach Nathalie Hermine sofort. „Das Ministerium wird bald eintreffen und mir mit Sicherheit ein paar Fragen stellen. Wer weiß, ob wir dann noch die Möglichkeit haben mir Blut abzuzapfen."**

**„Ich will trotzdem nicht die erste Stunde schwänzen!", beharrte Hermine störrisch. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte drei kleine Kristallfläschchen hervor, die sie normalerweise für den Zaubertrankunterricht brauchten. „Das mit dem Blutabnehmen können wir auch jetzt machen. Hast du ein Taschenmesser?", fragte sie. **

**Das blonde Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab keins."**

**„Aber ich!" Harry suchte kurz in der Tasche seines Umhangs und fand das Messer, was Sirius ihm mal geschenkt hatte. „Hier, bitte."**

**Nathalie nahm das Messer und ritzte sich in den Arm. Aus dem kleinen Schnitt floss ein bisschen Blut, welches Hermine in einem Fläschchen auffing, auf dem Nathalies Name stand. Danach verschloss sie es wieder sorgfältig und packte es weg. Sie wiederholte die Prozedur bei sich selbst und reichte das Messer an Ron weiter. **

**Der betrachtete es einen Moment lang unwillig. „Also in Geschichten finden solche Dinge immer bei Sturm und in finsterer Nacht statt und nicht beim Frühstück!" **

**„Das war's!", meinte Hermine zufrieden, nachdem sie auch sein Blut hatte. „Ich würde sagen, wir fangen heute in der Mittagspause mit dem Herauslösen des Blutes an. Bis heute Abend dürfte dann alles fertig sein und wir können Dumbledore die Schriften zeigen. Rons Blut brauchen wir zum Glück nicht behandeln, er ist ja reinblütiger Zauberer. Treffen wir uns also nachher im Klo, der Maulenden Myrte."**

**„Wo bitte?"**

**„Im Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Das ist ein Mädchenklo in dem der Geist der Maulenden Myrte spukt und da geht niemand freiwillig hin", erklärte Ron Nathalie.**

**Harry konnte sich, wie schon so oft in diesem Jahr, nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Zu allem Überfluss, hatten sie auch noch eine Doppelstunde bei Trelawney. **

**„Menschen, die im Zeichen des Löwen geboren wurden, müssen die nächsten Tage über besonders vorsichtig sein", flüsterte sie in ihrer geheimnisvollsten Stimme und sah dabei Harry an. Er verdrehte die Augen und fing Ron und Nathalies breites Grinsen auf. Wenigstens waren seine Freunde auch hier, was das Ganze etwas erträglicher machte.**

**Statt in der Mittagspause etwas zu essen, ging Harry, zusammen mit Ron und Nathalie zum Mädchenklo, wo Hermine bereits wartete.**

**„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Wo wart ihr so lange? Na egal, jetzt können wir ja anfangen."**

**Sie entfachte zwei magische Feuer, die ohne Holz auf dem feuchten Fußboden brannten und legte die beiden Kristallfläschchen in das Feuer.**

**„Helft mir mal, dieses Zeug hier klein zu hacken und dann müssen wir es zu einem Brei verrühren!". Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit fand Hermine die Masse fest genug und holte die Fläschchen wieder aus dem Feuer. Sie füllte die braune Pampe ein und legte das Ganze zurück in die Flammen.**

**„Jetzt müssen wir es nur köcheln lassen, ungefähr bis heute Abend. Dann müsste die Geranienwurzelmischung alles magische Blut aufgesaugt haben und zurück bleibt nur reines Vampir- und Muggelblut. Wenn das fertig ist, kippen wir das Blut mit Rons zusammen und sind fertig."**

**„Warum musste es denn überhaupt getrennt werden, wenn es doch hinterher eh wieder zusammen geschüttet wird?", hakte Ron nach.**

**„Weil das Blut nur in reiner Form wieder vermischt werden darf. Es funktioniert nicht, wenn das Blut bereits vorher in einem Lebewesen vermengt war."**

**„Warum einfach wenn es auch kompliziert geht. War das denn wenigstens alles, was man zur Vernichtung dieses Silbersteins braucht?"**

**„Nicht ganz", antwortete Hermine ausweichend.**

**„Ich wusste es!". Der junge Weasley sah sie genervt an. „Was müssen wir denn noch tun?"**

**„Nun, wenn das Blut fertig ist, muss man irgendwie zu dem Stein kommen. Man kann ihn nicht aus der Entfernung zerstören."**

**Harry und Ron tauschten einen nervösen Blick. Keiner von beiden hatte Lust in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, der auch ohne Voldemort schrecklich genug war.**

**Hermine fuhr fort. „Man muss also zu diesem Stein, das Blut über ihn schütten und den Zauberspruch „Vastaro Lapis" benutzen. Aber der Zauber gelingt nur, wenn der Mensch, der den Stein vernichten will, genauso mächtig ist wie der, der ihn erschaffen hat." **

**Harry fiel nur ein Zauberer ein, der stark genug war um es mit Voldemort aufzunehmen. Die Antwort war einfach. „Dumbledore." **

**Das Mädchen nickte. „Wir holen das fertige Blut heute Abend ab und bringen es zu ihm. Jetzt können wir hier allerdings nichts mehr tun und Zauberkunst fängt gleich an. Wir müssen los. Ich will nicht zu spät kommen!"**

**Die vier traten aus dem Mädchenklo und wollten sich gerade auf den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde machen, als sie Parvati und Lavender trafen.**

**„Habt ihr es nicht gehört? Wir sollen alle in die Große Halle kommen. Der Zaubereiminister ist da und hat was zu verkünden", sprudelte es aus Parvati hervor.**

**Nathalie machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Der Kerl ist persönlich da? Das heißt nichts Gutes."**

**Beunruhigt folgte das Quartett Lavender und Parvati an den Gryffindortisch. Wenig später, trat der Minister vor die versammelten Schüler. „Wie ihr wisst, sind einige schreckliche Dinge geschehen aber das Zaubereiministerium wird dafür sorgen, dass so etwas an dieser Schule nicht noch einmal vorkommt. Darum wird Miss Delany auch umgehend von der Schule verwiesen und in Untersuchungshaft kommen."**

**„Nein!", schrie Nathalie. „Was ist mit dem Veritaserum? Ich bin unschuldig! Ihr könnt mich doch nicht nach Askaban bringen!"**

**„Du kommst nicht nach Askaban, jedenfalls noch nicht, da du minderjährig bist. Erstmal kommst du in einen Raum, direkt im Ministerium, wo wir dich unter Beobachtung und Kontrolle haben. Der Einsatz von Veritaserum ist nicht mehr nötig. Die Anträge zu bearbeiten dauert zu lange und ist in diesem Fall überflüssig. Bitte gehen sie mit Professor Venator in ihr Zimmer und packen sie ihre Sachen."**

**„Das können sie nicht tun! Sie war es nicht, Dumbledore wird ihnen das bestätigen!", rief Ron panisch.**

**„Dumbledore ist nicht mehr Leiter dieser Schule. Ich war mit einigen Dingen, die an dieser Schule vorgingen, schon lange nicht mehr einverstanden und nun ist die Zeit gekommen, die Führung dieser Schule zu ändern. Dumbledore wird eine Weile in London bleiben und sich gegenüber dem Zaubereiministerium zu ein paar Vorwürfen äußern müssen. Vorläufig werde ich die Leitung dieser Schule übernehmen!"**

**Harry, Hermine und Ron schwiegen entsetzt. Auch vielen anderen Schülern hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Die drei bekamen nichts mehr von Fudges weiteren Vorträgen mit. Als Harry zurück in seinen Schlafsaal ging, fühlte er sich, wie gelähmt. Sein Gehirn war taub und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.**

**Unerwartet trat Kathryn ihnen in den Weg.**

**„Na, was macht ihr nun ohne euren großen Beschützer Dumbledore, hm?", zischte sie.**

**Keiner antwortete. Sie gingen einfach weiter. Selbst Ron war noch zu geschockt, um eine bissige Antwort zu geben. **

**Vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie auf Nathalie, die ihren Koffer trug.**

**„Du darfst nicht gehen! Gibt es denn gar nichts, was man noch machen könnte?", weinte Hermine verzweifelt.**

**Sie schüttelte nur trübsinnig den Kopf. „Im Moment könnt ihr mir nicht helfen. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Meine Mutter hat ihren Anwalt eingeschaltet und wird schon dafür sorgen, dass ich einen fairen Prozess kriege. Dann wird man meine Unschuld beweisen können. Hey, ****wem das Wasser bis zum Halse steht, sollte nicht auch noch den Kopf hangen lassen!". Sie versuchte ein fröhliches Lächeln, was aber eine Spur zu unecht wirkte.**

**„Sind sie nun fertig, Miss Delany? Es wird höchste Zeit, dass ich sie endlich von dieser Schule wegbringe!", rief Venator ungeduldig von der Treppe aus.**

**Ohne ein weiteres Wort, folgte sie dem Vampirjäger und hielt tapfer den Kopf hoch, wie um ihre eigenen Worte zu bestätigen.**

**In den nächsten Tagen, war die ganze Schule unnatürlich still. Kaum jemand war über den Wechsel der Schulleitung erfreut. Snape war im Unterricht noch schlechter gelaunt als üblich, Flitwick fuhr sich ständig fahrig durch die Haare und am Montag belauschten Harry und seine Freunde zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen McGonagall und Fudge. **

**„Sie wissen, dass ich mit der Suspendierung von Professor Dumbledore und ihren kleinen _Änderungen, wie sie es ausdrücken, absolut nicht einverstanden bin! Ihnen steht, auch als Minister, nicht das Recht zu, solche Entscheidungen zu fällen. Ich bleibe nur aus Sorge um die Schüler Lehrerin an dieser Schule!"_**

**„Meine Liebe, ich habe als Minister jedes Recht, solche Entscheidungen zu treffen und außerdem liegt mir, genau wie ihnen, nur das Wohl der Schüler am Herzen."**

**„Wenigstens sind die Lehrer auch der Meinung, dass Fudge ein Versager ist!", sagte Ron verbittert.**

**„Aber das hilft uns auch nicht weiter. Nathalie ist weg, Dumbledore ist weg und Voldemort wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg ins Schloss", antwortete Hermine traurig. „Ich hab das Blut übrigens fertig getrennt und die drei Blutsorten wieder zusammen gemischt!". Sie zog ein zierliches Glasfläschen aus ihrem Umhang, dessen Inhalt blutrot schimmerte. **

**„Aber da Dumbledore nicht mehr da ist, nützt uns das alles jetzt sowieso nichts mehr", murmelte Ron düster.**

**Hermine sah müde und erschöpft aus. „Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Nur Dumbledore hätte diese Waffe gegen den Stein benutzen können. Er ist der einzige Zauberer den Ihr-wisst-schon-wer fürchtet und der ungefähr so mächtig ist wie er selbst."**

**Angesichts der Hoffnungslosigkeit seiner Freunde erwachte Harry aus seiner Starre. „Wir müssen aber was tun! Wenn wir dem Minister unsere Aufzeichnungen über den Silberstein zeigen, vielleicht lässt er dann mit sich reden. Er muss dann doch sehen, dass Nathalie mit alldem nichts zu tun hat und dass wir Dumbledore brauchen! Lasst uns sofort zu ihm gehen!" Er nahm das Fläschchen von ihr und steckte es vorsichtig in seinen Umhang.**

**Ron und Hermine fassten wieder neuen Mut und gemeinsam gingen die drei zu Dumbledores Büro. Harry trat ein und sah sich in dem Raum um. Die Vogelstange, auf der sonst Fawkes immer gesessen hatte, war leer und noch einige weitere Sachen fehlten. Was ihn aber am meisten irritierte, war das Gefühl, dass in diesem Raum etwas falsch war, dass dort etwas war, was dort nichts zu suchen hatte.**

**Eine Frau mit kühlen Augen stand neben dem Schreibtisch und musterte die drei Schüler geringschätzig.**

**„Der Minister ist nicht hier. Was wollt ihr?", sagte sie unhöflich.**

**„Wer sind Sie und was machen Sie hier?", fragte Harry verblüfft.**

**„Professor Aspera, die neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke. Ich habe so eben meine Zusage für die Stelle eingereicht", antwortete sie hochnäsig.**

**„Wieso neue Lehrerin? Wir haben doch jemanden, der Zaubertränke unterrichtet. Hat Professor Snape etwa gekündigt?", forschte Hermine ungläubig nach.**

**„Es reicht für euch zu wissen, dass ich ab heute an dieser Schule lehre und nun entfernt euch!" Sie wedelte gereizt mit der Hand, so als wolle sie lästige Insekten verscheuchen.**

**„Was ist das denn für eine Person? Die hat sich ja benommen, als wenn ihr das Büro und die ganze Schule gehören würden. Ich mag die jetzt schon nicht!", zischte Ron verärgert.**

**Harry dachte ähnlich. Er wünschte sich sehnlichst Dumbledore wieder zurück. „Da ist der Minister!" Hermine hatte ihn als Erste entdeckt und deutete auf eine Person, am Ende des Flures. „Minister Fudge! Minister Fudge! Wir müssen Sie mal kurz sprechen!", rief sie laut.**

**Der Minister blieb stehen, bis die drei ihn erreicht hatten. „Was gibt es denn? Ich bin in Eile! In dieser Schule für Ordnung zu sorgen, nimmt sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch!"**

**Harry schluckte eine wütende Antwort hinunter. „Wir müssen mit ihnen reden. Wir haben einige Aufzeichnungen über die Herstellung und die Vernichtung des Silbersteins gefunden. Das Blut haben wir schon fertig", erklärte er und zog die kleine Flasche mit Blut aus seinem Umhang. **

**„Den Silberstein hat Sie-wissen-schon-wer nämlich benutzt, um die Vampire zu kontrollieren. Nathalie ist unschuldig", ergänzte Hermine.**

**Fudge rümpfte die Nase. „Ich kenne diese Silberstein-Geschichte und es ist absoluter Blödsinn, den Miss Delany nur erfunden hat, um ihrer Verurteilung zu entgehen. Dieser Stein ist nichts als ein Mythos."**

**„Aber wir haben diese Texte doch hier!" Ron hielt ihm die Dokumente unter die Nase.**

**„Mr. Weasley, ich sehe da nur ein paar Kritzeleien und-"**

**„Das sind keine Kritzeleien, sondern altgriechische Buchstaben!", unterbrach Hermine empört.**

**Doch Fudge zuckte nur die Achseln. „Wie dem auch sei, selbst wenn das vielleicht vernünftige Buchstaben sind, dann hat Delany das vermutlich selbst geschrieben."**

**„Aber man sieht doch, dass diese Texte schon sehr alt sind! Sie kann sie nicht verfasst haben!", protestierte Harry.**

**„Dann war es eben ihr Vater, der wahrscheinlich schon ein paar hundert Jahre alt war, bevor wir ihn töteten. Mr. Potter, ich glaube sie fallen immer auf die falschen Leute rein. Sie vertrauen einem Vampirblut, einem Halbriesen wie Hagrid, einem Werwolf und glauben vermutlich immer noch, dass Sirius Black gar nicht der Mörder ihrer Eltern war! Gut, dass es an dieser Schule bald tiefgreifende Veränderungen gibt!", schloss er.**

**„Was meinen Sie mit _tiefgreifenden Veränderungen?", fragte Hermine besorgt._**

**„Zum Beispiel, dass niemals wieder Wesen, wie Delany oder Lupin hier hinkommen werden und dass Hagrid, sowie auch Snape umgehend entlassen werden", erwiderte er selbstgerecht.**

**„WAS?", schrie Ron bestürzt.**

**„Das können Sie nicht machen!", stöhnte Harry verzweifelt.**

**„Was hat Hagrid denn getan? Und wieso wollen Sie Professor Snape feuern und stattdessen diese entsetzliche Aspera einstellen?"**

**„Miss Granger, ich bin ihnen zwar keine Rechenschaft schuldig aber ich werde es ihnen trotzdem erläutern. Hagrid ist, wie sie wissen ein Halbriese und somit eine ständige Bedrohung für die Schüler."**

**„Hagrid ist keine Bedrohung! Er ist einer der gutmütigsten Menschen, die ich kenne!", begehrte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor auf.**

**„Mr. Potter, ich sagte ja bereits, dass sie meiner Meinung nach schlechten Umgang hatten und auf die falschen Leute gehört haben. Was Snape angeht, nun, er war früher ein Todesser und so etwas schadet dem guten Ruf der Schule. Dumbledore hat ihm eine zweite Chance als Lehrer gegeben aber unter meiner Führung werden solche Leute nicht unterrichten. Ihr werdet mit der qualifizierteren Professor Aspera auskommen müssen. **

**Dumbledore hat ohnehin so einige Fehler gemacht", fuhr er überheblich fort. „Es wird dieser Schule nur gut tun, wenn hier ab sofort ein anderer Wind weht."**

**„Dumbledore ist ein größerer Zauberer und besserer Direktor, als sie es je sein könnten!", entfuhr es Harry zornig.**

**Der Minister lief rot an. „So redet man nicht mit mir! Bei allem Respekt für deine Heldentaten aber diese Begegnungen mit Du-weißt-schon-wem scheinen dein Gehirn nachhaltig beschädigt zu haben. Das hab ich bereits am Ende dieses Trimagischen Turniers gesagt, als du diesen Unsinn mit der Wiederauferstehung erzählt hast!"**

**„Harry ist nicht verrückt!", verteidigte Ron seinen besten Freund wütend.**

**„Außerdem stimmt das mit der Wiederauferstehung! Dumbledore hat es ja auch bestätigt!", half ihm auch seine Freundin.**

**Fudge riss endgültig der Geduldsfaden. „Jetzt reicht es mir! Hagrid packt schon seine Sachen und sobald er heute Abend weg ist, werdet ihr seine Hütte komplett säubern! Mit Fenster putzen und allem, was dazu gehört!". Er drehte sich um und stolzierte davon.**

**„So eine Gemeinheit! Wie kann er das Hagrid und Nathalie nur antun?!", sagte Ron aufgebracht. **

**„Vergiss Snape nicht! Er ist vielleicht nicht die netteste Person aber er hat so eine Behandlung trotzdem nicht verdient!", regte sich Hermine auf. Einzelne Strähnen ihres noch vor kurzem ordentlich zusammengebundenen Haares hatten sich gelöst und fielen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. „Und dann dieser Mist über Harry und Dumbledore! Wie konnte dieser armselige Zauberer Fudge nur Direktor werden?"**

**Harry schwieg aber er presste seine Kiefer so fest aufeinander, dass es knirschte.**


	18. Finsternis

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Da wir jetzt ungefähr bei der Hälfte sind dachte ich, es wird es Zeit für eine neue Inhaltsangabe: Rätselhafte Ereignisse und dunkle Visionen belasten Harry. Wer ist der unheimliche Mann, mit dem Voldemort spricht? Gibt es wirklich ein Vampirblut in Hogwarts? Und welche Rollen spielen Kathryn und Nathalie? Die Sache wird immer gefährlicher und beginnt, außer Kontrolle zu geraten.  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik****

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG  (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

****

****

**Kapitel 18: Finsternis**

****

**_Fest blickt er, ruhig und ungerührt,_**

**_Wie wer, der Unrecht tut, nicht spürt._**

****

**_Percy Bysshe Shelley, Der entfesselte Prometheus_**

**Die Dämmerung hatte längst begonnen, als Harry, Ron und Hermine sich auf den Weg machten, um ihre Strafarbeit zu erledigen. Missmutig und gereizt stapften sie durch das Gras auf Hagrids Hütte zu, die mit den zugezogenen Gardinen, durch die kein Licht schien, traurig und verlassen aussah. Die Sonne versank langsam hinter den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes und die Schatten wurden länger.**

**Harry öffnete vorsichtig die leise knarrende Tür und von innen sah die Hütte noch einsamer aus, als vorher draußen. Ohne Hagrid wirkte sie unecht. Es fehlte was. Fang hatte sich unter dem Tisch verkrochen und kam den Freunden winselnd entgegen geschlichen. Hermine kraulte ihn tröstend, während Ron und Harry niedergeschlagen anfingen aufzuräumen. Harry kam es vor, als würde er seinen Freund damit verraten. Er half mit, seine Wohnung für einen Fremden vorzubereiten.**

**„Von allen Strafen, die er uns hätte verpassen können, hat Fudge genau die Richtige gewählt!", knurrte Ron erbittert.**

**„Wir können es nicht ändern. Bringen wir die Sache so schnell, wie möglich hinter uns", antwortete ihm Harry.**

**Hermines Blick fiel auf den riesigen Tisch, an dem sie sonst immer mit Hagrid Tee getrunken hatten. „Ich sehe mal nach den Hippogreifen. Die müssen sicher auch noch gefüttert werden!" Ihre Augen glänzten vor unterdrückten Tränen und sie verließ fluchtartig den Raum.**

**Der Junge konnte es ihr nachfühlen. Er wäre auch lieber in de Stall gegangen, der ein ganzes Stück entfernt von diesem traurigen Ort lag. Wo man vielleicht vergessen konnte, dass Hagrid entlassen war und sich vorstellen konnte, er würde gleich aus Hogsmeade zurückkehren. Hier in seinem früheren Heim erkannte man nur zu deutlich, dass er nicht gleich wieder kommen würde. Das Bett war abgezogen und alle Schränke leer. Harry schaute aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es genauso finster, wie seine Laune. Moment mal! Was hatte er eben gedacht? Draußen war es finster, der Stall lag ein ganzes Stück entfernt von der Hütte und zwar genau an der Grenze zum Wald!**

**Da ertönte ein spitzer Schrei voller Panik.**

**„Hermine!", riefen Harry und Ron gleichzeitig und stürmten raus. Sie sahen noch, wie eine dunkle Gestalt sie aufhob und mit ihr in den dunklen Wald rannte.**

**Die beiden liefen zu der Stelle, wo das Mädchen verschwunden war und blickten sich verzweifelt um.**

**„Das war ein Vampir! Er hat sie mitgenommen! Sieh mal, da liegt ihr Zauberstab! Sie kann sich nicht mehr wehren! Wir müssen hinterher!", schrie Ron.**

**Harry überlegt kurz einen Lehrer zu holen aber zu wem hätten sie gehen sollen? Er spähte zu den unheimlichen Bäumen des Waldes hinüber und wusste, dass sie nicht soviel Zeit hatten. Sie mussten den Vampir jetzt verfolgen, oder Hermine wäre verloren. Ohne weiter Nachzudenken, stürzte er sich in den finsteren Wald und hastete in die Richtung, in der die Gestalt mit der jungen Hexe verschwunden war. Er rannte und achtete nicht auf die Zweige, die seinen Umhang zerrissen. Er versuchte sich auf das schwache Geräusch von Schritten vor ihm zu konzentrieren und sich gleichzeitig den Rückweg zu merken, doch der Wald war so undurchdringlich und dunkel, dass er schon bald die Orientierung verloren hatte. Er hielt an und blickte sich suchend um. Der Mond war hinter schwarzen Wolken verborgen und das letzte bisschen Licht, wurde von dem dichten Blätterdach aufgehalten. Hinter ihm brach etwas durch das Unterholz. Schnell wirbelte er herum und zog seinen Zauberstab in der Befürchtung, der Vampir hätte ihn überlistet und würde ihn nun von hinten angreifen.**

**Aber es war nur Ron, der keuchend neben ihm stehen blieb. „Wo sind sie?"**

**„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich fürchte, wir haben sie verloren!"**

**Da hörte er Hermine. Sie stand einige hundert Meter vor ihm und versuchte, sich von dem Vampir loszureißen. Doch der hielt sie unerbittlich fest und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihre sinnlosen Versuche, sich zu befreien. Als das Ungeheuer sich sicher war, dass Harry ihn gesehen hatte, eilte es wieder los.**

**„Ich glaube, er will dass ich ihm folge. Ron, bleib du hier! Ich geh allein weiter!"**

**„Du spinnst wohl! Ich lass dich nicht alleine!" Ron sah ängstlich aber auch ebenso entschlossen aus. „Wir haben keine Zeit zum Streiten. Wir müssen uns beeilen!" Und damit drängte er wieder los. Dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. **

**Jedes Mal, wenn sie dachten, sie hätten Hermine und den Vampir verloren, wartete er irgendwo in der Nähe auf sie und führte sie immer tiefer in den Wald hinein.**

**Es schien Harry, als wären sie bereits seit Stunden durch den Wald gelaufen und er fragte sich, wie lange er das Tempo noch durchhalten würde, als er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, etwas habe sich verändert. Der Wald schien noch bedrohlicher zu wirken, es wurde um ihn herum stiller, kälter. Sein Instinkt warnte ihn vor der Gefahr. Er spürte wie sein Freund, der dicht neben ihm stand, zitterte. Sie hatten Angst, beide. **

**Etwas weiter vor ihnen lag eine begrenzte Waldlichtung. Die hohen Nadelbäume versperrten ihnen eine genauere Sicht. Aber er ahnte auch so, was sich auf der Lichtung befand. Er wusste, dass sie das Ziel erreicht hatten. Sie hatten das Lager von Voldemort gefunden.**

**„Geh jetzt! Du kannst mir nicht mehr helfen. Ich muss das allein schaffen. Geh zurück und hol Hilfe! Hol McGonagall!" Harry sah Ron nicht an. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser merkte, wie sehr er ihn am liebsten bei sich behalten hätte. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass sich sein bester Freund so einer Gefahr aussetzte, nur wegen ihm. Es war schlimm genug, dass Hermine für ihre Freundschaft zu ihm bestraft wurde. Er musste sie retten und wenn es ihn das Leben kosten würde. Aber es war seine Schuld, dass Voldemort sie entführt hatte, nicht Rons. Wenigstens er sollte sich in Sicherheit bringen. **

**„Ich hab es dir schon mal gesagt! Ich lass dich nicht im Stich!", antwortete Ron stur.**

**„Hör mir zu! Er will mich! Hermine ist nur da, weil sie mit mir befreundet ist! Wenn wir zusammen gehen, wird Voldemort dich töten, genau wie er Cedric getötet hat! Wenn ich allein gehe, vielleicht lässt er Hermine laufen, er braucht sie dann ja nicht mehr!" **

**Ron schüttelte zornig den Kopf. „Das ist doch Unsinn! Er lässt sie niemals einfach gehen!"**

**Harry sah ihn verzweifelt an. Warum begriff er denn nicht? „Wahrscheinlich wird er sie nicht laufen lassen aber ich muss es versuchen! Vielleicht kann ich ihn so lange ablenken, bis Hilfe für Hermine kommt! Es ist nicht nötig, dass wir beide unser Leben riskieren! Geh!"**

**„Hör auf so ein verdammter Held zu sein!"**

**„Geh!" Harry wartete nicht auf seine Antwort, sondern kämpfte sich durch das Dickicht zu der Lichtung, wo Voldemort auf ihn wartete. Eine Eiseskälte durchfuhr ihn und er dachte mit Entsetzen an die Dinge, die er gleich sehen würde. Es war Selbstmord, er wusste das, aber er durfte nicht zögern, wenn es noch eine Chance für Hermine gab. Er blinzelte und sah sich auf dem kleinen Stück Wiese um. Nebel und Schatten ließen die gesamte Szenerie vor seinen Augen verschwimmen und so erschien ihm die ganze Situation unwirklich, wie aus seinen Albträumen. Ein kleiner Haufen von ungefähr fünf Todessern und eine Gruppe von etwa zwanzig Vampiren hatten sich in der Dunkelheit versammelt. Sie standen im Kreis um eine dünne, schwarze Gestalt die ihr Gesicht unter einer Kapuze verborgen hatte. Ganz hinten am Rand entdeckte Harry Hermine, die keine Kraft mehr hatte, um sich zu wehren.**

**Riesige, finstere Bäume schirmten die kleine Lichtung vom Rest des Waldes ab. Er blickte kurz zurück. Ron war ihm nicht gefolgt. Gut. **

**„Ah, Mr. Potter gibt uns die Ehre seines Besuches."**

**Jetzt erst zwang sich Harry, den Zauberer genau anzusehen, der seine Eltern getötet hatte und nicht eher ruhen würde, bis auch er tot war.**

**Er trat aus den Schatten und blieb dann dicht vor ihm stehen. Eingehüllt in einen langen schwarzen Umhang mit hervorstechenden, roten Augen, die ihn böse anstarrten. **

**„Wieder einmal stehen wir uns gegenüber. Aber dieses Mal wirst du mir nicht davonkommen. Dumbledore ist weg und die Männer, die du hier siehst", er wies auf die Zauberer, die in einer Gruppe mit einigem Abstand von den Vampiren standen, „sind nur ein kleiner Teil meiner Anhänger. Sie werden heute Nacht miterleben, wie der große Harry Potter vernichtet wird, von dem stärksten Magier aller Zeiten! Die Schlammblüter und meine anderen Gegner, werden sich vor Angst in ihre stinkenden Löcher zurückziehen und die besten, reinblütigen Zauberer werden sich mir anschließen. Es werden mir immer mehr folgen und ich werde stärker sein, als ich es jemals war! Stärker noch, als mein Vorfahre Salazar Slytherin selbst! Ich werde wieder herrschen und die Welt wird die Macht des Dunklen Lords zu spüren bekommen!" Harry erkannte den Wahnsinn in seinen roten Augen. Das absolute, seelenlose Böse. Furcht ließ ihm den Atmen stocken.**

**Voldemort zog scharf die Luft ein und fuhr dann etwas ruhiger fort. „Du wirst das natürlich nicht mehr erleben. Du bist in meine Falle gegangen, um dieses Schlammblut dahinten", er deutete auf Hermine, „zu retten. Wie rührend. Aber du weißt, dass ihr das nichts nützen wird. Sie wird sterben, wie deine Eltern und dieser Junge letztes Jahr für dich gestorben sind. Sie wird sterben und du wirst dabei zusehen!". **

**Er machte Anstalten Hermine zu holen. Grauen drohte Harry zu überwältigen.**

**„Nein! Sie hat doch nichts damit zu tun!"**

**„Sie ist mit dir befreundet. Sie bedeutet dir was. Ich will, dass du siehst, wie sie stirbt! Im Bewusstsein, dass du ihr Leben auf dem Gewissen hast! Ich will sehen, wie du vor meinen Augen zerbrichst, wie du mich und meine Macht damals zerbrochen hast! Bringt sie her!", schrie er mit schriller, kalter Stimme und in seinen Augen glitzerte wieder der Irrsinn. Seine bleichen Knochenfinger schlossen sich um den silberglühenden Stein. Eine heftige Windböe ließ die Bäume, am Rand der Lichtung, erzittern.**

**Doch der Vampir, der Hermine hielt, rührte sich nicht. Er wirkte wie erstarrt. Harry schaute genauer hin und langsam verstand er. Der Vampir wirkte nicht nur wie erstarrt, er _war_ erstarrt. Den Zauber, um Vampire lebendig zu fangen, hatten sie bei Venator gelernt. Ein roter Haarschopf tauchte zwischen den Bäumen auf und zog Hermine von dem versteinerten Vampir weg.**

**Hermine richtete sich mit zittrigen Beinen auf und sah zu Voldemort herüber. „Nicht Harry hat seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen, sondern du!"**

**„Und wenn hier jemand ein Schlammblut ist, dann ist es Voldemort!", spie ihm Ron entgegen. Die Todesser hielten bestürzt den Atem an. Auch sie fürchteten den Zorn ihres Herrn, denn sie wussten zu welch grausamen Dingen er in der Lage war, wenn ihn die Raserei befallen hatte.**

**Harry ahnte, dass Ron damit sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet hatte. Die Angst um seine beiden Freunde schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.**

**Voldemort hob den Stein. „_Tötet sie! Alle beide!". Der Wahnsinn war jetzt in seinen Augen noch deutlicher zu lesen. Wahnsinn und Hass._**

**Es gab nur eine Chance für sie, alle drei lebend hier raus zu kommen. Der Junge fühlte möglichst unauffällig in seiner Tasche. Ja, es war noch da. Er festigte seinen Griff um die Flasche mit dem Blut, die noch in seinem Umhang war. Ron hatte durch seinen mutigen Angriff Voldemort aus der Konzentration gebracht und weder dieser, noch einer seiner Diener achtete mehr auf Harry.**

**Er musste schnell sein, ihm blieb keine Zeit. Die Vampire und auch die Todesser kamen seinen Freunden immer näher. Voldemort stand, mit vor Begierde nach Mord glänzenden Augen, still und starrte auf die zwei verängstigten Kinder. **

**Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wenn er den Stein verfehlen sollte, würde es keine Rettung mehr geben. Für niemanden. Er warf die Flasche mit aller Kraft nach dem magischen Gegenstand, den Voldemort immer noch in der Hand hielt, und traf!**

**Das Glas zersprang an dem Stein und hellrotes Blut floss darüber. Der schwarze Magier sah entsetzt auf den mineralen Gegenstand und dann zischte er wütend, wobei er mehr denn je wie eine Schlange klang.**

**Der Silberstein schien aber immer noch in Ordnung zu sein. Harry überlegte fieberhaft. Hermine hatte etwas von einem Zauberspruch gesagt. Aber er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern!**

**Voldemort hatte seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt und hob den Zauberstab, um einen tödlichen Fluch zu sprechen.**

**Denk! Denk! Befahl sich der Junge. Du musst nachdenken! Wie hieß die Formel? Wie? Ich weiß es! **

**„Vastaro Lapis!"**

**Ein blauer Blitz schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und traf den Stein. Der magische Gegenstand verlor seine silberne Farbe und wurde nun immer schneller leuchtend Rot. Dann zerbrach er in kleine funkelnde Splitter. **

**Der Silberstein war zerstört**

**„_Nein_! Potter, das wirst du-", doch weiter kam Voldemort nicht.**

**Die Vampire schlichen knurrend auf ihn und die Todesser zu, welche panisch mit Flüchen um sich feuerten aber die Wesen duckten sich zu schnell weg. Zwei Zauberer hatten sie bereits überwältigen können.**

**Ein Vampir stand direkt vor Voldemort und zeigte seine tödlichen Fangzähne. Nun bekam der dunkle Zauberer selbst die Furcht zu spüren.**

**„Appariert! Es sind zu viele!", brüllte er und seine Todesser ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen.**

**„Ich komme wieder, Potter, und dann wirst du bezahlen!", woraufhin er verschwand.**

**„Harry! Harry! Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Hermine rannte auf ihn zu. Ron folgte ihr besorgt.**

**„Alles in Ordnung. Mir ist nichts passiert. Ich schätze, wir hatten ziemliches Glück."**

**Hermine umarmte ihn. „Das war mehr als Glück, Harry. Du konntest den Stein zerstören, weißt du, was das heißt? Das bedeutet, dass du genauso stark bist wie Du-weißt-schon-wer! Sonst hättest du es nicht geschafft." **

**Der Junge schaute sie bestürzt an. „Ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht, ich dachte einfach, es wäre die letzte Möglichkeit, heil aus der Sache raus zu kommen. Aber ohne euch hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Wenn Ron ihn nicht abgelenkt hätte, hätte ich keine Gelegenheit gehabt, die Flasche zu werfen. Trotzdem war das sehr dumm von dir. Ich hab dich schon in tausend Einzelteile zerfetzt gesehen!"**

**Ron grinste verlegen. „Weiß auch nicht, woher ich plötzlich den Mut hatte. Aber ich konnte dich und Hermine doch nicht einfach zurück lassen. Ich musste etwas tun und da fiel mir eine der wichtigsten Regeln beim Schach ein: Bringe deinen Gegner aus der Konzentration."**

**„Das hätte mächtig schief gehen können. Aber jetzt sind wir ja in Sicherheit."**

**„Ich will dich ja nicht beunruhigen, Harry, aber wir sind noch nicht wirklich in Sicherheit", sagte Hermine nervös.**

**Er sah, was sie meinte. Sie hatten die Vampire vergessen, die sich nun um sie scharten. Wenige Meter vor ihnen blieben sie stehen und starrten sie durchdringend an. Dann löste sich der Vampir, den Harry immer in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte, von den anderen und ging zu ihnen.**

**Harry, Ron und Hermine zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und hielten diese schützend vor sich.**

**Der Vampir lächelte. „Habt keine Angst. Ihr habt uns von dem Bann befreit, wir werden euch nichts tun. Wir bringen euch zum Dank zurück zu eurem Schloss."**

**Harry nickte. Ron und Hermine sahen zwar misstrauisch aus aber es blieb ihnen wohl keine andere Wahl, als den Vampiren zu vertrauen, da keiner von ihnen eine Ahnung hatte, welcher Weg zurück nach Hogwarts führte.**

**Sie folgten den Wesen, durch das dichte Gebüsch, doch plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen. Sie drehte sich um und warf einen Blick auf die zwei Todesser, die bewusstlos auf dem Waldboden lagen und von vier grimmig aussehenden Vampiren bewacht wurden. Auch Harry starrte nun auf die zwei, wie leblos daliegenden, Gestalten. Einer der beiden gefangenen Todesser, war Lucius Malfoy, Dracos Vater. Er erkannte die silberblonden Haare, die unter der verrutschten Kapuze zu sehen waren. „Was wird mit ihnen geschehen?", fragte sie zögernd den Vampir, der ihr am nächsten stand.**

**Der machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Sie werden bestraft, wie es bei unserem Volke üblich ist. Sie werden für ihre Verbrechen sterben."  **

**Hermine schien dieser Gedanke nicht zu gefallen. „Aber wäre es nicht besser, sie zum Zaubereiministerium zu bringen? Dort könnten sie verhört werden und kommen danach nach Askaban. Dem Zauberergefängnis." **

**„Ich will nicht unhöflich sein aber unser Glaube an die Zauberer ist nicht gerade stark. Wer sagt uns, dass das Ministerium sie nicht einfach wieder frei lässt und uns die ganze Schuld gibt?"**

**„Aber die Schuld geben sie euch sowieso schon! Nur wenn diese beiden Todesser verhört werden, kann die Unschuld der Vampire und auch die, von Nathalie Delany bewiesen werden", versuchte das Mädchen ihn zu überzeugen.**

**„Das kleine Vampirblut befindet sich in Schwierigkeiten, hm?", für einen Moment wurden seine Gesichtszüge weicher. „Kannte ihren Vater. Hab ihm immer gesagt, er solle sich von den Zauberern fern halten. Er hat natürlich nicht auf mich gehört und nun ist er tot. An deinen Worten ist was Wahres dran, aber wir werden trotzdem nicht mit dem Ministerium sprechen!" **

**Sie hatten jetzt die Grenze des Waldes erreicht und Harry konnte das Schloss erkennen.**

**„Schickt uns Dumbledore. Mit ihm werden wir reden. Die Gefangenen bleiben solange bei uns. Dumbledore soll am Waldrand nach uns rufen. Wir werden kommen." Sie waren im Wald verschwunden, noch bevor sich die drei bei ihnen bedanken konnten.**

**„Schön. Und wie erreichen wir jetzt Dumbledore?" Ron sah die andern beiden fragend an. **

**„Wir schicken Hedwig. Sie wird ihn finden", antwortete Harry zuversichtlich.**

**Anmerkung:** Vielen Dank an alle, die mir bis jetzt reviewt haben und es vielleicht auch noch tun werden. Dies war das vorletzte Kapitel meiner Fanfic und es hat ein wenig länger gedauert, da der Vater meiner besten Freundin gestorben ist und ich weder Zeit noch Nerven zum Online stellen der Story hatte. Man muss sich das mal vorstellen, ein Mann, 39 Jahre alt, Frau und zwei Kinder, Herzversagen. 

Das letzte Kapitel könnt ihr früher erwarten. Bis bald!


	19. Alles beim Alten

**Harry Potter und die Verführung des Blutes**

****

**Autor: **Black Luna

**Inhalt: **Harry war schon skeptisch, als er das Tier zum ersten Mal sah, doch diese Ereignisse hatte er nicht erwartet. Angriffe aus dem Nichts und Menschen mit dunklen Absichten leiten das Jahr ein und prophezeien nichts Gutes. Siegt die Dunkelheit über das Licht?*FERTIG*  
**Feedback**: Black.Luna@web.de Bitte, bitte schreibt ganz viel. Lese alles von Lob über Verbesserungsvorschläge bis zur gnadenlosen Kritik

**Altersbeschränkung: **PG 13 (schätze ich)

**Disclaimer****: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Mrs. Joanne K. Rowling und die FF ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht und nicht als Einkommensquelle.**

Ach ja und den Namen Delany hab ich mir bei Wolfgang Hohlbein ausgeliehen.

**Betaleser: **Ganz großes Lob an** Mystral! Du hast deine Sache fantastisch gemacht!**

**Kapitel 19**

**__**

**_„Wird's besser?_**

**_Wird's schlimmer?"_**

**_Fragt man alljährlich._**

**_Seien wir ehrlich:_**

**_Leben ist immer Lebensgefährlich._**

**_Erich Kästner_**

**Die Schule lag still und friedlich vor ihnen. Alles schien zu schlafen und niemand ahnte, wie knapp sie alle einem Angriff von Voldemort entgangen waren. Leise gingen sie in die Eulerei, wo Harrys weiße Eule Hedwig saß. Hermine schrieb schnell eine kurze Botschaft an Dumbledore und Hedwig hielt dem Jungen bereitwillig ihr Bein hin. Nachdem er die Nachricht befestigt hatte, strich er ihr sanft übers Gefieder. „Du findest ihn, nicht wahr?". Er brachte sie zu einem der hohen Fenster und sah zu, wie sie in der Nacht verschwand.**

**Eine Weile standen die drei unschlüssig herum und jeder hing stumm seinen Gedanken nach. „Sollen wir Professor McGonagall heute noch alles erzählen, oder sollen wir uns lieber ins Bett schleichen bevor Fudge merkt, dass wir nicht in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum sind?", brach Hermine das Schweigen.**

**„Lasst uns ins Bett gehen. Ich bin todmüde", gähnte Harry.**

**Ron grinste schwach. „Sei froh, dass du nur todmüde und nicht wirklich tot bist."**

**Darüber wollte Harry lieber nicht genau nachdenken und fiel wenig später vollständig bekleidet ins Bett. **

**Als er aufwachte schien es ihm, als hätte er sich gerade erst hingelegt. Aber er stellte seufzend fest, dass die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war und es höchste Zeit für den Unterricht wurde. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, warum er überhaupt wach geworden war. Seamus hatte ihn aus seinen Träumen gerissen und wartete ungeduldig auf ihn. „Harry beeil dich! Die alte McGonagall steht im Gemeinschaftsraum und will dich sprechen. Hermine ist schon bei ihr und Ron zieht sich auch gerade an! Habt ihr wieder was angestellt?", fragte er neugierig.**

**Harry zog es vor so zu tun, als hätte er seine letzte Frage nicht gehört. Was wollte McGonagall von ihnen? Konnte es sein, dass Dumbledore wieder zurück war? Oder hatte die kluge Professorin es irgendwie mitgekriegt, dass drei Gryffindors nicht die ganze Nacht in ihren Schlafsälen verbracht hatten? Gleich würde er es wissen. Ächzend zog er seine Hose an und ging runter. Als er die Lehrerin dort stehen sah, mit strenger Miene und verschränkten Armen, wusste er, dass es um etwas Ernstes ging. Er schluckte nervös.**

**„Mr. Potter, der Direktor ist heute am frühen Morgen zurückgekehrt und möchte sie, Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger dringend sprechen. Folgen sie mir also bitte!". Ihre Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und so beeilten sich die drei Schüler, hinter ihr her zu kommen. Sie führte sie bis zu Dumbledores Tür und trat ein. Der Direktor saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte ihnen zu. „Danke Minerva, lassen sie mich einen Moment mit den jungen Herrschaften allein?" **

**„Albus, der Unterricht beginnt gleich. Werden die Schüler pünktlich zurück sein oder soll ich Professor Aspera Bescheid sagen, dass sie nicht mehr erscheinen werden?"**

**„Nun ich denke, das Gespräch wird etwas länger dauern. Richten sie ihr bitte aus, dass sie heute ausnahmsweise vom Zaubertrankunterricht befreit sind. Sie werden den Stoff gewiss fleißig nacharbeiten." Er sah Harry und Ron belustigt an. Professor McGonagall warf den beiden einen missbilligenden Blick zu und schaute dann zufrieden auf Hermine, die selbstverständlich den Stoff wiederholen würde.**

**Die Professorin verließ das Büro und Dumbledore wurde ernst. „Dann erzählt mir mal genau, was sich im Wald zugetragen hat."**

**Harry übernahm den größten Teil des Berichtens, nur hin und wieder warfen Hermine und Ron einen Kommentar ein. Dumbledore hatte den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und unterbrach ihn nicht.**

**„Ihr wart sehr mutig. Alle drei!", sagte er, als Harry geendet hatte. „Ihr wart so tapfer, dass Godric Gryffindor stolz auf euch gewesen wäre. Ich werde mich heute Abend sofort mit den Vampiren in Verbindung setzten und hinterher nach London reisen. Ich möchte, dass ihr das Schloss in der Zeit nicht verlasst. Voldemort scheint zwar fürs Erste besiegt zu sein aber man kann nie wissen. Es müssen auch noch einige Dinge mit Minister Fudge geklärt werden", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst. „Ich will auch noch sagen, dass niemand!", er blickte besonders Harry scharf an, „Absolut niemand, Schuld an diesen Vorfällen hat, außer Voldemort selbst!"**

**Der schwarzhaarige Junge schaute betreten auf den Fußboden. Im Grunde wusste er, dass der alte Zauberer Recht hatte aber wenn zum Beispiel Hermine sich nie mit ihm angefreundet hätte… **

**„Du-weißt-schon-wer hätte mich vielleicht auch angegriffen, wenn ich nichts mit dir zu tun gehabt hätte. Einfach, weil ich muggelstämmig bin." Das Mädchen schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben.**

**„Wer weiß, ob Hermine und ich überhaupt noch leben würden, wenn du nicht schon so oft gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft hättest!", fügte Ron bestimmt hinzu.**

**Dumbledore beobachtete die Freunde nachdenklich. Es war gut, dass James Potters Sohn solche Freunde hatte. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich auch in Zukunft brauchen. „Zaubertränke dürfte bald zu Ende sein. Ich schlage vor, ihr macht euch jetzt auf den Weg zu eurer nächsten Stunde. Die ZAG Prüfungen fangen bald an." **

**Hermine wurde blass. „Die Prüfungen! Daran hab ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht! Sie beginnen ja schon in anderthalb Monaten!"**

**Ron schien das nicht weiter zu stören. „Wenn sie mit den Vampiren gesprochen haben", wandte sich der rothaarige Junge schüchtern an den Direktor, „dann wird Nathalie doch auch bald wiederkommen, oder?"**

**Ein Schatten fiel auf das Gesicht des alten Zauberers. „Ich hoffe es. Habt ihr die Texte über den Silberstein noch?" **

**Hermine nickte. **

**„Gut. Dann sollten es eigentlich genügend Beweise sein. Ich werde mich natürlich dafür einsetzen, dass Nathalie, Hagrid und Professor Snape wiederkommen aber ich kann das Ministerium nicht dazu zwingen die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Selbst wenn man eurer Geschichte glauben schenkt, ist es nicht sicher, dass sie zurückkehren können. Oder ob ich die Schule wieder leiten darf."**

**„Wenn Fudge als Rektor bleibt, zerbreche ich freiwillig meinen Zauberstab und lebe als Muggel!" **

**Dumbledore sah den aufbrausenden zweitjüngsten Weasley begütigend an. „Geht jetzt zurück zu eurem Unterricht. Ich werde gleich heute Abend mit den Vampiren über die Todesser sprechen .Was die Zukunft bringen wird, kann ich euch nicht sagen, das überlass ich lieber den Fachleuten wie Professor Trelawney." **

**Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass der alte Zauberer nur mühsam ein Kichern unterdrückte.  **

**Die nächsten Tage verbrachte jeder in Hogwarts mit nervösem Warten, auf Antwort von Dumbledore. McGonagall hatte allen Schülern kurz berichtet, was sich zugetragen hatte. Aber wie es weiter gehen würde, konnte auch sie nicht sagen. Sie meinte nur, der Direktor wäre im Zaubereiministerium und würde sich um die Angelegenheit kümmern. Voller Sorge konnte sich fast niemand aufs Lernen konzentrieren, ausgenommen natürlich Hermine.**

**Ein paar Tage später wurden sie erlöst. Sie saßen gerade beim Abendessen, als die Tür aufging und Dumbledore eintrat. Das Kerzenlicht ließ seinen eigentlich silber-weißen Bart golden schimmern. **

**Er stellte sich vor die versammelten Schüler, so dass ihn jeder sehen und hören konnte. Alles wurde still.**

**„Ich nehme an, ihr wartet sehnsüchtig auf Neuigkeiten?", gluckste er vergnügt.**

**„Dann will ich euch nicht enttäuschen. Ihr alle habt von Professor McGonagall gehört, was sich im Verbotenen Wald zugetragen hat. Die zwei gefangenen Todesser wurden im Ministerium verhört und es kamen erstaunliche Dinge zutage. Sie haben die Geschichte mit dem Silberstein bestätigt, was, zusammen mit den Schriften die gefunden wurden, genügend Beweismaterial für die Unschuld der Vampire und Miss Delany ergibt."**

**Harry, Ron und Hermine jubelten. **

**„Ich sehe, ihr habt sie vermisst", lächelte Dumbledore. „Sie wird in etwa einer Stunde hier eintreffen. Professor Snape und Hagrid ebenfalls. Das Ministerium streitet die Rückkehr Voldemorts nun nicht mehr ab. Ich versichere euch, dass alles in die Wege geleitet wird, um eine erneute Machtübernahme zu verhindern. Es werden keine einfachen Tage auf uns zukommen und vielleicht gibt es schönere Zeiten - aber diese Zeit ist die unsere und nichtsdestotrotz wird eure Ausbildung zum Zauberer normal weiter laufen. Um es klar zu sagen: Die Abschlussprüfungen beginnen bald und die Schüler der fünften Klasse sollten sich auf ihre ZAG's vorbereiten!"**

**Die Schüler stöhnten, doch es half nichts. **

**Von nun an, herrschte im gesamten Schloss eine angespannte Stille. Die meisten waren gereizt und überarbeitet, während der Tag der Prüfungen immer näher rückte. Auch Nathalie, die etwas müde aber gesund und munter von ihrem Aufenthalt im Ministerium zurückgekehrt war, machte sich ans Arbeiten. Doch erst nach einer stürmischen Begrüßung und kleinen Willkommensfeier.**

**„Also, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe dürfte kein Problem sein. Kräuterkunde ist ok und Zauberkunst krieg ich auch irgendwie hin. Bei Trelawney und Binns saug ich mir was aus den Fingern aber Verwandlung wird natürlich schwer. Zaubertränke mit Sicherheit auch und was Venator mit mir macht, möchte ich lieber gar nicht erst wissen."**

**„Musst du unbedingt laut denken? Du machst mich nervös", murrte Ron.**

**„Ich kann wenigstens denken und warum bist du nervös? Dein Ergebnis kann ich dir jetzt schon sagen", spottete das blonde Mädchen.**

**„Wieso? Seit wann bist du denn unter die Hellseher gegangen?"**

**„Man muss kein Hellseher sein, um zu wissen, dass dein Ergebnis in allen Fächern Null Punkte sein wird!"**

**„Ha, ha. Dafür bekommst du vielleicht Extrapunkte in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, wenn du dich als Versuchskaninchen bereit erklärst. Ich würde gern mal einen Fluch an einem echten Vampirblut ausprobieren!"**

**„Könntet ihr jetzt mal beide die Klappe halten?! Ich muss noch dieses Buch hier gründlich durchlesen und mir Notizen machen! Das geht bei dem Lärm nicht!", fuhr Hermine sie grantig an. „Ihr solltet mal lieber anfangen zu arbeiten und euch auch Aufzeichnungen machen!"**

**Ron sah zweifelnd auf den dicken Wälzer, den das Mädchen vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen hatte. „Du übertreibst es ein wenig mit dem Lernen, wenn du mich fragst."**

**„Lernen ist sehr wichtig. Ohne dieses Wissen, das in den Büchern steht, werdet ihr es nie zu etwas bringen!"**

**Nathalie streckte sich lässig in ihrem Stuhl. „Phantasie ist wichtiger als Wissen, denn Wissen ist begrenzt. Sagte schon Albert Einstein. Und was schult die Phantasie mehr, als sich Antworten auf komplizierte Fragen auszudenken, bei denen man die richtige Lösung nicht weiß?"******

**„Macht doch was ihr wollt!", knurrte Hermine und wandte sich wieder ihren Anmerkungen zu.**

**Harry lächelte hinter seinem Buch. Es war schön, dass alles wieder beim Alten war.**

**Dann war der schreckliche Morgen da. Der Anfang vom Ende sozusagen. Zu allem Überfluss begannen seine Prüfungen auch noch mit Trelawney, der einzigen Prüfung, wo weder Dumbledore noch McGonagall anwesend waren. Die alte Spinnerin meinte, das würde die Aura der Schüler stören. Nach einer Zeit, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, war er damit fertig. **

**Er hatte von einer Menge furchtbarer Ereignisse erzählt und Trelawney schien ganz zufrieden zu sein. Immerhin zehn Punkte. Lief bis jetzt gar nicht schlecht. Ron und Nathalie kamen auch bald und beide strahlten übers ganze Gesicht. „Zwölf Punkte!", riefen beide gleichzeitig.**

**„Habt ihr wirklich was gesehn?", fragte Harry verdutzt.**

**„Ach was", winkte sein rothaariger Freund ab. „Wir haben ihr nur auf äußerst dramatischer Weise von deinem Tod berichtet."**

**„Toll, danke. Ihr seid wahre Freunde", sagte der schmale Junge säuerlich.**

**„Sei nicht so empfindlich. Ich wette, du bist nur verärgert, weil dir die Idee nicht selbst gekommen ist!", lachte Nathalie übermütig.**

**Harry stieß ihr den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Mir scheint, du bist ein bisschen zu wenig ausgelastet. Gut, dass wir noch genügend Prüfungen haben, in denen du dich austoben kannst."**

**Als nächstes kam Kräuterkunde. Es lief eigentlich recht gut, nur dass Harrys Düngezauber vielleicht eine Spur zu stark war. Nachts wurde er dann in Astronomie geprüft. Verwandlung am nächsten Tag war, wie erwartet, verdammt hart. McGonagall war mal wieder sehr anspruchsvoll, aber dank dem Üben mit Hermine, schaffte er es, einen Liter Wasser in neblige Luft zu verwandeln. Später kam dann noch Zauberkunst und Geschichte der Magie. Bis jetzt waren ihm keine gröberen Fehler unterlaufen. Aber Zaubertränke kam ja noch. Er war froh, dass Dumbledore bei dieser Prüfung persönlich dabei war. So konnte Snape nicht viel weiter machen, als ihn mit seinen grimmigen Blicken zu verunsichern. Nachdem dann auch noch Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste überstanden war, mussten sie raus zu Hagrid. **

**„Ihr werdet einen Zettel mit Fragen zu Hippogreifen bekommen und müsst dann an einigen praktischen Übungen zeigen, dass ihr mit ihnen umgehen könnt. Diejenigen von euch, die ja nicht mit den Hippogreifen arbeiten wollen, werden sich stattdessen um die Malimi kümmern."**

**Harry registrierte zufrieden, wie die meisten Slytherins angeekelt das Gesicht verzogen.**

**Nachdem endlich alle Prüfungen vorbei waren, hatten sie eine Woche Ruhe. Sie gingen nach Hogsmeade oder lagen faul am großen See und ließen sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen.**

**Am Abend vor der Abreise sollten die Ergebnisse verkündet werden und der Hauspokal wurde verliehen. Wer den bekam, stand allerdings schon fest. Gryffindor führte, dank Harry und seinen Freunden, mit 70 Punkten vor Ravenclaw, 80 Punkten vor Slytherin und 120 Punkten vor Hufflepuff.**

**Sie saßen beim Frühstück, als Hermine, die gerade den Tagespropheten las, plötzlich schadenfroh grinste.**

**„Hört euch den Artikel mal an: Minister Fudge wird vom Zaubereiministerium entlassen, da er ein unschuldiges, kleines Mädchen verhaften ließ und den allseits geschätzten Professor Dumbledore suspendiert hat, um selbst den Posten des Direktors an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu besetzen. Dieser Aufgabe war er offenbar nicht gewachsen und hat durch seine Verantwortungslosigkeit Harry Potter einer tödlichen Gefahr durch Sie-wissen-schon-wen ausgesetzt. Ferner hat er abgestritten, dass besagter Zauberer wieder auferstanden sei und hat keinerlei Maßnahmen eingeleitet, um ihn aufzuhalten. Wer der neue Zaubereiminister wird, ist bis jetzt noch unklar aber es wird hoffentlich ein kompetenterer Mensch sein!" **

**„Schön." Nathalie lächelte verklärt.**

**„Ja, besonders schön ist die Stelle, an der man dich als unschuldiges, kleines Mädchen bezeichnet", ärgerte Ron sie.**

**Plötzlich kam Neville an ihren Tisch gerannt. „Die Tabellen hängen im Gemeinschaftsraum! McGonagall hat uns eben Bescheid gesagt! Los, beeilt euch!", rief er keuchend und stürmte schon wieder davon.**

**„Was für Tabellen?", fragte Nathalie verständnislos, sie hatte schließlich noch kein Jahr in Hogwarts verbracht und kannte manche Traditionen noch nicht.**

**„Die Tabellen auf denen unsere Resultate bei den ZAG Prüfungen stehen." Hermine war bereits aufgesprungen.**

**„Ich dachte, wir bekommen die Ergebnisse erst heute Abend?" Das Mädchen hatte Mühe mit ihrer übereifrigen Freundin Schritt zu halten.**

**„Heute Abend kriegen wir die ZAG's offiziell von Dumbledore. Aber in den Tabellen, die in jedem Gemeinschaftsraum aufgehängt werden, stehen die genauen Ergebnisse der einzelnen Examen", erklärte Ron.**

**Die vier waren kaum durch das Porträtloch geklettert, da sahen sie auch schon **

**eine riesige Tafel an der Wand. Da standen ihre Ergebnisse:**

**_Fächer_****                                                                  Delany  Granger  Potter  Weasley**

**Astronomie:                                                                         6          12               8            7   **

**Geschichte der Magie:                                           7          12              8              9**

**Kräuterkunde:                                                       10          12            9            9**

**Pflege magischer Geschöpfe:                             12            12           12            12**

**Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste:            9          12            11           10**

**Verwandlung:                                                            8           12             8             7**

**Arithmantik :                                                            ----        12            ----         ----**

**Wahrsagen:                                                               12         ----            10           12    **

**Zauberkunst:                                                             10          12            10              9    **

**Zaubertränke:                                                             8            11              7              7**

**Gesamt Punktzahl:                                                  82           107          83            82  **

**Zauberergrad:                                                   9. ZAG    12. ZAG    9. ZAG    9. ZAG**

**„Ist nicht zu fassen! Wir haben tatsächlich den 9. ZAG geschafft! Wahnsinn!", strahlte Ron.**

**Auch Harry war mit seinen Noten mehr als zufrieden.**

**„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem 12. ZAG, Hermine!", gratulierte Nathalie dem braunhaarigen Mädchen. **

**"Ihr wart aber auch alle sehr gut und wenn ihr nur ein bisschen mehr lernen würdet-"**

**„Ja, ja, beim nächsten Mal. Aber Ron, wir zwei haben ein Problem. Wir haben exakt die gleiche Punktzahl. Wer lädt jetzt wen auf ein Butterbier ein? Wir haben nämlich abgemacht, dass der Verlierer den Besseren einladen muss", fügte sie, an Hermine und Harry gewandt, hinzu.**

**Ron brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. „Ist doch ganz einfach! Wir gehen zweimal nach Hogsmeade. Einmal bezahlst du, einmal ich."**

**Sie grinste. „Abgemacht."**

**Am Abend wurde in der großen Halle feierlich der Hauspokal den Gryffindors überreicht und die Fünftklässler bekamen ihre ZAG's. Die Abschlussfeier war wie immer großartig. Besonders, weil Ron sie alle vier für die Sommerferien in den Fuchsbau einlud. Auch Nathalie.**

**„Einer mehr oder weniger, was macht das schon. Mum freut sich immer, wenn das Haus lebendig ist und sie jemanden zum füttern hat."**

**Am nächsten Morgen mussten alle zeitig aufstehen, obwohl sie noch müde vom feiern waren. Der Zug würde ausnahmsweise sehr früh in der Morgendämmerung abfahren. Der Grund dafür war angeblich, dass Dumbledore noch an diesem Tag in Hogwarts mit mehreren Leuten über die weitere Vorgehensweise gegen Voldemort und die übrigen Todesser diskutieren wollte und die Schüler da besser nicht anwesend sein sollten.**

**Harry, Ron, Nathalie und Hermine waren die Letzten. Sie schleiften ihre Koffer durch die, nun völlig leere, Eingangshalle.**

**„Warum musstest du deinen Koffer auch erst heute Morgen packen? Hättest du es gestern gemacht, dann wären wir bereits im Hogwarts Express! Jetzt müssen wir vermutlich auf dem Gang stehen, weil im Zug kein Abteil mehr frei sein wird!", schimpfte Hermine.**

**Nathalie zog den Kopf ein. „Entschuldigung."**

**„Seht mal, da ist Malfoy!" Harry folgte Rons Blick und erkannte eine blasse Gestalt, die allein an der Wand lehnte.**

**„Delany, ich muss mit dir reden." Er blickte keinem der vier Gryffindors ins Gesicht.**

**„Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass ich mit der Ermordung von Pansy nichts zu tun hatte?" Nathalie schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Draco schwieg.**

**„Der Herr deines Vaters hat das angeordnet. Die Vampire und auch ich können nichts dafür."**

**Draco**** sah zu Boden. „Es tut mir Leid."**

**„Es tut dir Leid?!", fuhr Ron ihn wütend an. „Nathalie war in Haft, mehrere Vampire sind gestorben. Harry, Hermine und ich schwebten in Lebensgefahr und alles was dir einfällt ist: Es tut mir Leid?" **

**„Ron, ist schon gut!", versuchte Nathalie ihn zu beruhigen. „Er kann nichts für die Dinge, die sein Vater und Voldemort getan haben."**

**„Ich wusste von der Verschwörung", begann Draco leise, „aber ich dachte, die Vampire hätten freiwillig mitgemacht und ich dachte, es ginge nur um Potter."**

**„Ach so! Es sollte also nur Harry sterben? Ja dann ist es natürlich nicht so schlimm", sagte Ron mit beißendem Spott. „Und du bist natürlich nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass er noch andere töten würde?", fügte er zynisch hinzu.**

**„Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Mein Vater…, er…, es war alles immer so klar! Ich wusste, wo ich hingehörte, wer ich war, was später aus mir werden würde…. Ich habe meinem Vater vertraut, ich wollte immer so sein wie er…"**

**„Aber jetzt bist du dir nicht mehr so sicher?", fragte Hermine mitfühlend.**

**„Ich weiß nichts mehr. Ich wollte nur kurz mit Delany sprechen und das hab ich getan. Ich muss jetzt gehen." Draco war bereits fast verschwunden als Harry, der bis dahin noch nicht gesprochen hatte, ihn zurückhielt. „Warte mal! Ich weiß wir hatten unsere Schwierigkeiten-"**

**„Ich habe dir den Tod gewünscht, um nur eine zu nennen", unterbrach ihn Draco trocken.**

**„Aber das tust du jetzt nicht mehr", stellte Harry fest.**

**„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sein Gegenüber verwundert.**

**„Du hast gerade in der Vergangenheit geredet: „Ich habe dir den Tod gewünscht" und nicht „Ich wünsche dir den Tod". Wir werden vielleicht nie Freunde aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte ist, wenn du, also wenn du willst, können wir ja mal zusammen Quidditch spielen oder so." Harry sah ihn unsicher an. Er war zwar noch nicht bereit, Malfoy alles zu verzeihen aber wenn dieser gewillt war sich zu verändern, hatte er eine Chance verdient.**

**„Danke!", antwortete er lächelnd und verschwand.**

**Harry fiel auf, dass Malfoy ihm besser gefiel, wenn er nicht ständig dieses arrogante Grinsen hatte, sondern ein wirkliches Lächeln. Damit wirkte er beinahe nett.**

**„Toll! Freunden wir uns jetzt mit Malfoy an, oder was?" Ron hatte schlechte Laune. „Der wird sich nie im Leben ändern!"**

**Nathalie legte ihm sanft ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Aber das hat er doch schon. Er hat zwei Dinge getan, die er vorher nicht gemacht hätte. Er hat sich entschuldigt und sich bedankt. Und heißt es nicht, in Slytherin würde man wahre Freunde finden?"**

**„Ich glaube, der Tod von Pansy und die wahre Geschichte, wie es dazu kam, wird einige Slytherins zum Umdenken bewegen", bemerkte Hermine weise.**

**„Man wird sehen, was die Zukunft bringt", sagte Harry, blickte nach draußen und beobachtete, wie die Sonne leuchtend rot aufging. Es würde ein warmer und sonniger Tag werden.**

**Ende**

**Anmerkung:**

Das ZAG System entspricht nicht dem von Rowling. Als dieses Kapitel entstand, gab es den 5. Band weder auf Deutsch noch auf Englisch.

Ich hoffe, meine Fanfic hat euch gefallen. Ich möchte mich noch einmal bei allen bedanken, die mir reviewt haben (besonders bei Angel) und es noch tun werden. Wäre nett, wenn jeder, der bis hierhin gelesen hat mir einen kurzen (oder längeren) Kommentar schreiben würde. Was hat euch gefallen? Was nicht?

Schreibe bereits an einer neuen Story (haltet die Augen offen). Würde mich aber jeder Zeit und immer über eine Review zu dieser Story oder einer meiner anderen freuen.

Bye

Luna


End file.
